Misja Aurora 1: Biały Ogień
by AvATar7SeVen
Summary: Część pierwsza trylogii "Misja Aurora". Korekta: Nessa ***** Wiele lat temu czarnoksiężnik Lastar próbował zdobyć władzę nad światem. Dzięki mobilizacji jasnej strony Merlinowi udało się go pokonać. Wiedza o użytej magii zaginęła bez śladu. Aż do dzisiaj
1. Prolog

beta: Euphoria/kirke

* * *

**Prolog: Początek nowej historii**

_Trzy lata wcześniej_

Podobno szczęśliwe zakończenie stanowi idealny początek dla nowej historii. Powiadają, że to najlepszy czas, aby zacząć od zera.

Wysoki brunet o młodzieńczych rysach twarzy, stojący nad marmurowym nagrobkiem w otoczeniu zieleni trawy i bujnych koron drzew, żywił ogromną nadzieję na prawdziwość tych słów.

Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć podniesiony gwar rozmów i entuzjastyczne okrzyki, nieco przytłumione przez grubą ścianę lasu. Srebrne kule lewitowały nad zeschniętymi krzakami, a ich nikły blask tylko nieznacznie rozświetlał mrok nocy. Kilka metrów dalej stała para nastolatków z dłońmi splecionymi w uścisku, z ledwo dostrzegalnym niepokojem wpatrując się w lekko pobladłą i zupełnie pozbawioną wyrazu twarz chłopca. Niewidzący wzrok utkwiony w różdżce spoczywającej w dłoni zmarłego oraz lekko przygarbione ramiona wskazywały na głębokie zamyślenie. Prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z obecności przyjaciół.

Harry nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić swoich uczuć. Przez gęstą mgłę zasnuwającą jego umysł przebijał się błysk świadomości, że odniósł zwycięstwo i udało mu się ostatecznie pokonać Voldemorta. A jednak spodziewana w tym momencie radość nie paliła go od środka, a zaledwie tliła się gdzieś na krańcu świadomości.

W tamtej chwili Harry Potter nie był nastolatkiem.

Młodość to okres spontaniczności, entuzjazmu, przejaskrawiania rzeczywistości i specyficznego punktu widzenia. Dla chłopców wojna jest obiektem marzeń sennych, w czasie których kilkuminutową akcją zmusza się przeciwnika do poddania, a następnie bez żadnych problemów uzyskuje informacje i odnosi ostateczne zwycięstwo. Bohater od urodzenia, który przez jedenaście lat nie miał żadnego kontaktu ze światem czarodziejskim, podświadomie właśnie w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie najbliższe lata.

Wojna jednak nie spełniła niczyich marzeń. Okrutna, rozprzestrzeniła swoje macki, dosięgając każdego bez względu na wiek, stopień zaangażowania i pozycję społeczną. Pochłonęła ofiary w liczbie tak wielkiej, że myślenie o tym wzbudzało w Złotym Chłopcu poczucie przytłaczającej, niepozwalającej odetchnąć pustki. Przewrotny los wybrał scenariusz napisany potokiem krwi, łez i cierpienia.

Na końcu drogi przyszedł czas na ocenienie strat, bilans ofiar i ostateczną kalkulację. Być może… być może przy większych staraniach i lepiej przemyślanych decyzjach udałoby się zmienić przeznaczenie choć niektórych poświęconych?

Harry domyślał się, że dla biernego obserwatora sprawa przedstawiała się w zupełnie innym świetle. Tłumy oblegające Hogwart świętowały koniec niepewności, strachu o to, czy dla nich i ich najbliższych nastanie następny dzień. Brunet dostrzegał konieczność zostawienia za sobą faktów dokonanych i nauczenia się życia w świecie, gdzie brakowało tak wielu – zwłaszcza, że w wirze walki nie było nawet czasu, by oddać należną im cześć. Dopóki trwała wojna, jakaś metafizyczna cząstka poległych nadal była obecna pośród walczących, podnosiła morale, wyznaczała cel, nadawała nowy sens. Teraz był to zaledwie zamknięty rozdział – nikt nie chciał słyszeć ani o Tomie Riddle'u, ani o skutkach terroru sianego przez najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat.

Być może zapomnienie było najlepszym sposobem na pogodzenie się z rzeczywistością. Ale Harry nie chciał zapominać: ani o Albusie Dumbledorze, ani o Fredzie Wesleyu, ani Syriuszu Blacku, Remusie Lupinie, Nimfadorze Tonks, Alastorze Moodym, Collinie Creeveyu, Severusie Snape'ie i wielu innych. Nikt z nich nie zasługiwał na pogrążenie wśród tysięcy bezimiennych gdzieś po drugiej stronie. Ponieważ to właśnie oni byli bohaterami.

Nie chodziło jednak tylko o pamięć. Oni wszyscy należeli do tego starego, utraconego świata; ich obecność oznaczała stałość, zaś stałość - bezpieczeństwo. Dzisiaj nikt nie potrzebował już Chłopca, Który Przeżył – najłatwiej było więc wycofać się i spróbować odzyskać własne życie. Wspomnienia o poległych zmniejszały uczucie osamotnienia.

Harry nie sądził jednak, by kiedykolwiek nauczył się żyć jak zwykły czarodziej. Chciał udowodnić, że to wszystko nie poszło na marne, że ich odejście nie miało służyć jedynie kilkusekundowej walce. Na świecie wciąż byli śmierciożercy, którzy deportowali się z zamku w chwili śmierci Voldemorta. Pomimo upadku Czarnego Pana ciągle jeszcze stanowili zagrożenie. Należało więc odszukać ich wszystkich, po czym zamknąć w Azkabanie na resztę życia.

Harry wiedział już, co powinien zrobić. Nowy cel nadawał życiu nowy sens.

Ledwo dostrzegalnym machnięciem różdżki Harry przeniósł płytę nagrobną, zasłaniając nią ciało byłego dyrektora Hogwartu. Następnie z niemalże szczerym uśmiechem odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

– Chodźmy – zawołał entuzjastycznie. – Powinniśmy się chyba bawić, prawda?

Na dźwięk jego głosu Ron rozchmurzył się. Podszedł do Harry'ego i klepnął go w plecy.

– Dokładnie, stary. Być może Wielka Sala została już uprzątnięta. A ja zdecydowanie zgłodniałem po tym wszystkim.

– O tak, Ron, z całą pewnością jedzenie to najważniejszy punkt tego dnia – syknęła Hermiona, jednak uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem.

– Masz całkowitą rację – zgodził się, na co dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

– Chodźmy już stąd, może z pełnymi ustami przestaniesz wygadywać takie głupoty.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Widocznie nie wszystko uległo zmianie.

* * *

– Słucham, panie Robards? – odezwał się Harry, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

Harry znajdował się w gabinecie szefa Biura Aurorów, w dłoni ściskając otrzymany kilka godzin wcześniej list z prośbą o spotkanie. Niewielkie pomieszczenie oświetlone było kilkoma wypalającymi się świecami ustawionymi na zniszczonej komodzie, tuż obok zwiędniętej paprotki. Nadpalone fotele, osmolone ściany i podarty dywan nadawały biuru wyjątkowo smutny wygląd. Po podłodze walały się puste opakowania i potłuczone szkło, zaś po kątach rozstawiono pudła wypełnione stertami papierzysk. Wyglądało to tak, jakby pokój po przejęciu Ministerstwa przez Voldemorta przerobiono na składzik i dopiero przed chwilą, z braku lepszych możliwości, przywrócono mu jego pierwotne przeznaczenie.

Sam Robards doskonale wpasowywał się w otoczenie. Z bladą, zmęczoną twarzą, przekrwionymi, podpuchniętymi oczami i głęboką raną ciągnącą się od lewego ucha do kącika ust sprawiał wrażenie, jakby od kilku dni nie zajmował się niczym innym oprócz pracy nad przywróceniem choć fragmentów biurokracji w podburzonym kraju. Fakt, że właśnie w tej chwili wyglądał na onieśmielonego i wahającego się, zakrawał na absurd.

– Może napije się pan czegoś, paniePotter? – Głowa departamentu wyraźnie próbowała zyskać na czasie, co bardzo zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. Co mogło być aż tak straszne, że nawet w obecnej sytuacji wywoływało niezręczność?

– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Złoty Chłopiec, z uwagą wpatrując się w twarz Robardsa.

– Cóż… W takim razie może od razu przejdę do rzeczy. – Szef Biura Aurorów wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował pewnym, stanowczym głosem. – Z uwagi na ciągłe zagrożenie ze strony zbiegłych Śmierciożerców oraz stan, w jakim znajduje się po wojnie Biuro, zmuszony byłem przedsięwziąć pewne kroki. Walka o Hogwart przerzedziła nasze szeregi, a w tym momencie musimy zapewnić bezpieczeństwo obywatelom i zneutralizować zagrożenie. Udało mi się przekonać do powrotu część byłych aurorów, którzy ze względów osobistych postanowili zrezygnować ze stanowiska, ale to ciągle za mało.

Harry z przejęciem słuchał słów Gawaina Robardsa i czuł, że jego oczy z każdą chwilą rozszerzają się coraz bardziej w niedowierzaniu pomieszanym z radosnym podnieceniem. Czy to oznacza, że…

– Dlatego też – kontynuował Robards – podjąłem decyzję o natychmiastowym rozpoczęciu szkolenia wszystkich pełnoletnich czarodziejów, którzy spełniają podstawowe wymogi i wyrażają chęć dołączenia do organizacji. Czy jest pan zainteresowany kształceniem aurorskim?

– Jasne – wypalił Potter bez namysłu, po czym zarumienił się lekko i z zażenowaniem spuścił wzrok. Zdecydowanie nie chciał brzmieć jak impulsywny nastolatek, ale możliwość natychmiastowego podjęcia jakichkolwiek działań przyprawiła go niemal o palpitacje serca. To było to, o czym marzył od kilku dni i na co wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością. – Eee… To znaczy… Oczywiście, cieszę się, że będę mógł pomóc – wydukał, odchrząkując.

– Tak… Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi, a teraz… – Robards uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok, widocznie podejmując jakąś decyzję. – Czuję się w obowiązku powiadomić pana o pewnym znaczącym fakcie…

Ten wahający ton ostudził zapał Harry'ego na tyle, by sprowadzić go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Z pewną dozą niepokoju zapytał:

– Tak? O co chodzi?

– Cóż… Przeprowadzałem już tą rozmowę z wieloma pańskimi rówieśnikami i zdecydowana większość z nich wyrażała podobny entuzjazm. Potrzebujemy każdego człowieka, szczególnie takiego, któremu przyświeca jakiś szczególny cel, ponieważ gwarantuje to wysoką skuteczność – paplał. A paplający szef Biura Aurorów zdecydowanie nie był normalnym zjawiskiem.

– Proszę to z siebie wyrzucić – przerwał Harry z ledwo powstrzymywanym rozdrażnieniem. O cokolwiek chodziło mężczyźnie, brunet miał wrażenie, że zdecydowanie mu się to nie spodoba.

– Jak mniemam, pańska decyzja jest ostateczna? – Robards posłał Potterowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – W głosie Harry'ego przebrzmiewała nutka zaskoczenia.

– W szkoleniu weźmie udział Draco Malfoy.

Krzesło Złotego Chłopca przewróciło się z hukiem.


	2. Rozdział 1: Wyjątkowe zadanie

beta: Euphoria/kirke

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Wyjątkowe zadanie**

_Obecnie_

– Denerwujesz się? – zapytał Ron po raz setny tego dnia, niemal podskakując na krześle z wyraźnym podnieceniem.

– Nie, Ron, nie denerwuję się – westchnął Harry. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz zadasz mi to pytanie, to zacznę, dodał w myślach.

– Serio? Bo ja tak – odparł pogodnie. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Tak jakbym dopiero wczoraj zapisał się na kurs aurorski, a przecież za kilka minut dostanę oficjalne dokumenty! – Entuzjazm w głosie przyjaciela doprowadzał bruneta do szczękościsku.

To nie tak, że ta chwila nie miała dla niego znaczenia. Przeciwnie, długo czekał na zakończenie szkolenia i przydzielenie do pierwszego zadania. Do wszelkich testów i ćwiczeń przykładał się z większym samozaparciem niż kiedykolwiek w Hogwarcie. Czar pryskał jednak za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok spoczywał na pewnym bladym, jasnowłosym łbie.

Przez całe trzy lata Potter nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, iż Biuro Aurorów zdecydowało się wystosować propozycję do Draco Malfoya. Nie mieściło się w jego głowie, by jakiś cholerny Śmierciożerca kalał swoją obecnością niemalże święte ziemie placów treningowych. Czuł się tak, jakby Malfoy podjął zobowiązanie tylko po to, by zrobić mu na złość.

Nie pomogły ani krzyki, ani groźby, ani racjonalnie przedstawiane dowody. Nikt nie chciał wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, w jaki sposób człowiek z kryminalną przeszłością zdołał wkraść się tam, gdzie absolutnie nie miał wstępu. I nikt nie chciał zmienić podjętej decyzji.

Tym, co najbardziej złościło bruneta był fakt, iż mimo swojej kryminalnej przeszłości i jawnej przynależności do obozu Voldemorta blondyn rzeczywiście traktowany był przez władze Biura Aurorów jako jeden z tych sprawiedliwych. Harry nie był na tyle głupi, by nie rozumieć, że musiały się za tym kryć jakieś konkrety, jednak nie potrafił znaleźć nawet jednego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego informacje nie zostały podane do publicznej wiadomości. Dzięki znajomościom udało mu się zdobyć krótki dostęp do kartoteki czarodziejów, jednak okazało się, że wszelkie informacje na temat Draco Malfoya zostały objęte klauzulą tajności. Nawet Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak to wytłumaczyć, posługując się jakimiś ogólnikami typu „ważne sprawy". Gdyby rzeczywiście chodziło o deficyt kadry, Ministerstwo musiałoby byś naprawdę zdesperowane. Być może młody dziedzic należał do silnych czarodziejów, jednak to nie stanowiło o jego uczciwości. Może w grę wchodziły jakieś osobiste porachunki albo interesy?

Doszło nawet do tego, że Potter oficjalnie oskarżył Malfoya o użycie klątwy Imperius, za co nagrodzony został ciosem w szczękę. A ponieważ Harry nie należał do osób szczególnie opanowanych, szybko wdał się w bójkę, co zakończyło się tygodniowym szorowaniem toalet. Chciał jedynie zmusić Malfoya do powiedzenia prawdy, a zamiast tego poczuł się jak jakiś pierwszoroczniak ukarany za drobne przewinienie. Od tamtej pory postanowił całkowicie ignorować arystokratycznego dupka i niestety niezbyt mu to wychodziło. W rezultacie nikt nigdy nie chciał z nim współpracować, a sława Wybrańca przyćmiona została przez opinię nieokrzesanego barbarzyńcy.

Jednak w pewien sposób odpowiadał mu taki stan rzeczy. Nigdy nie lubił popularności i ceny, jaką musiał za nią płacić. Ponieważ zawsze był w centrum zainteresowania mediów, nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu, który nie zostałby zinterpretowany na jego niekorzyść. Doskonale pamiętał sytuację z czwartego i piątego roku.

Dlatego też zamknięte mury ośrodka treningowego zdecydowanie poprawiały mu nastrój. Czuł się niemal tak bezpiecznie, jak w Hogwarcie za czasów Dumbledore'a, gdzie ukryty za tonami cegieł i kamieni miał znacznie większe szanse na prowadzenie w miarę normalnego życia. Nie licząc oczywiście corocznej walki z Voldemortem, którą nawet zdarzało mu się czasem w myślach nazywać „tradycją". Jednakże w porównaniu z tym, co spotykało go przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie po pamiętnym pojedynku, był skłonny uznać to za drobną niedogodność.

Wszechobecni reporterzy, czekający na niego w każdej restauracji czy barze – również w świecie mugoli – doprowadzali go do palpitacji serca. Kiedykolwiek opuszczał mieszkanie, zasypywano go gradem pytań, na które nawet, gdyby chciał, nie mógłby odpowiedzieć. A zdecydowanie nie miał na to ochoty.

– Czy mógłby pan streścić przebieg legendarnej walki z Sam–Wiesz–Kim?

– Czy to prawda, że pańscy rodzice ukazali się panu z zaświatów?

– Jak to się stało, że po raz drugi przeżył pan klątwę Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?

– Czy to prawda, że przez ten długi czas nieobecności walczył pan ze strachem przed stanięciem do bitwy?

– Dostaliśmy informację, że przez kilka tygodni był pan skłonny dołączyć do Sam–Wiesz–Kogo. Jak pan się ustosunkuje do tego faktu?

Harry bardzo dzielnie walczył z wszechogarniającą go wściekłością, gdy słyszał tym podobne insynuacje i tylko raz, czy dwa stracił panowanie nad sobą. Zaczął wtedy wrzeszczeć, miotać klątwami i petryfikować każdego w zasięgu wzroku, dopóki Hermiona nie sprowadziła go na ziemię _Drętwotą_. Jednak artykuł w „Proroku Codziennym", zatytułowany: „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zwariował. Tragiczne piętno odciśnięte przez wojnę", który ukazał się następnego dnia, wymagał aż dwóch _Drętwot_. I jednej petryfikacji.

Raz zdarzyło się nawet, że reporterzy wdarli się do jego domu z samego rana, krzycząc i ciągnąc go za włosy w próbie zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Tylko wtedy Hermiona nie protestowała przeciwko użyciu czarów w niecnych celach. Prawdopodobnie była po prostu na tyle inteligentna, by zrozumieć, że jakiekolwiek reprymendy nie są wskazane w tej chwili i zdecydowanie nie odniosą zamierzonego skutku. Nie chciała dolewać oliwy do ognia.

Dodatkowy problem stanowiły tony korespondencji otrzymywane każdego dnia. Były tam listy wszelakiej maści: z podziękowaniami, prośbami, błaganiami, groźbami, od zapalczywych fanów, napalonych nastolatek i nastolatków (przy jednym z takich listów Ron stwierdził, że jest mu niedobrze i natychmiast uciekł się do łazienki), pogrążonych w żałobie rodziców, dzieci i wdów. Były też wyjce, wyjce w ogromnej ilości, które stanowiły wyjątkowe okrucieństwo z powodu ich skłonności do wybuchania w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Początkowo Harry miał zamiar palić wszystkie listy, ale gdy okazało się, że przypadkowo spopielił rachunek za mieszkanie („Jeśli uważa pan, że bycie Wybrańcem zwalnia pana z obowiązku ponoszenia standardowych opłat, to stanowczo się pan myli…"), postanowił zatrudnić kogoś do selekcji korespondencji. Oczywiście ruch ten nie pozostał bez uwagi mediów i już następnego dnia cały świat dowiedział się, że „Złoty Chłopiec wykorzystuje uprzywilejowaną pozycję i środki publiczne do własnych, mało istotnych celów", co oczywiście było całkowitym kłamstwem. Naturalnie „Prorok Codzienny" zobowiązał się do pokrycia szkód spowodowanych zniszczeniem mieszkania przez rozzłoszczonych wandali, ale nie omieszkał przy tym barwnie opisać tego faktu.

Doprawdy, dziennikarze są mistrzami kreatywnej prawdy.

Tak więc, jeśli Harry liczył na to, że po śmierci Voldemorta cokolwiek się zmieni, to stanowczo się przeliczył. Niebezpieczeństwo nadal wisiało w powietrzu, choć przez całe dwa tygodnie Śmierciożercy nie wykonali żadnego ruchu. Z całą pewnością ponowne zorganizowanie się i przeprowadzenie jakiejkolwiek akcji wymagało czasu. Największy problem stanowił fakt, iż Zakon Feniksa stracił jedynego szpiega, tak więc nie było mowy o przewidzeniu czegokolwiek. Pozostawało więc jedynie czekać na ruch przeciwnika.

Sytuacja stała się bardziej napięta, gdy około dwa lata później, już w czasie szkolenia, do publicznej wiadomości podano fakt, że Lucjusz Malfoy, skazany i osadzony w Azkabanie, uciekł z więzienia. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób mogło do tego dojść, zwłaszcza że krążyły plotki, jakoby po odejściu dementorów wyspa stała się jeszcze straszniejszym miejscem.

Harry, opanowany przez manię teorii spiskowych, przez cały ten czas bacznie obserwował Draco Malfoya i zauważył, że gdy blondyn dowiedział się o zniknięciu ojca stał się jeszcze bardziej blady niż zwykle. Pod jego oczami pojawiły się cienie, a sam chłopak wydawał się być rozkojarzony i jakby nieobecny. Nowe informacje zupełnie nie pasowały Harry'emu do wizerunku Ślizgona i Złoty Chłopiec starał się za wszelką cenę dopasować elementy układanki, jednak w żaden sposób nie udało mu się rozgryźć zachowania Malfoya. To wszystko potęgowało uczucie frustracji, co przekładało się na gorsze wyniki w nauce. Najbardziej dokuczał mu fakt, że ten mały idiota postanowił całkowicie go ignorować, pozbawiając tym samym jedynej rozrywki w ośrodku treningowym. Mimo usilnych prób sprowokowania arystokraty nic nie odniosło skutku i w rezultacie Harry również stał się osowiały i zmęczony.

Stan Pottera zdecydowanie utrudniał trening. Wykładowcy i instruktorzy, przeprowadzający zajęcia z zaklęć, klątw, technik walki i sposobów radzenia sobie w ekstremalnych sytuacjach byli wyjątkowo wymagający i Harry miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w szkole pełnej Snape'ów. Dopiero wtedy docenił metody nauczania znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów i postanowił, ku jego pamięci, sprostać wymaganiom wszystkich nauczycieli.

Ćwiczył wiele, znacznie więcej niż pozostali. Po skończonych kilkugodzinnych zajęciach w samotności doprowadzał poznane tajniki wiedzy aurorskiej do perfekcji. Sypiał pięć czy cześć godzin dziennie, ale w zupełności wystarczało mu to do normalnego funkcjonowania w ciągu dnia. Czuł się tak, jakby wzbudzony zapał dodawał mu nowych sił i zdecydowanie się z tego cieszył. Ron patrzył na niego jak na dziwaka i wielokrotnie pytał, dlaczego Hermiona wielosokowała się w Harry'ego i postanowiła wziąć udział w kursie aurorskim. Złoty Chłopiec uważał, że przyjaciel zdecydowanie przesadza i do perfekcjonizmu koleżanki wiele mu jeszcze brakuje. Nie czuł się jednak obrażony porównywaniem do niej: dopiero teraz rozumiał jej potrzebę wiedzy – pomimo tego, że Harry miał konkretny cel, zaś Hermiona nawet „Historię Hogwartu" uważała za najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

– Proszę o ciszę. – Magicznie wzmocniony głos Gawaina Robardsa przebił się przez gwar rozmów, momentalnie ucinając wszelkie konwersacje. Spojrzenia obecnych skupiły się na człowieku stojącym na mównicy. – Witam serdecznie wszystkich zgromadzonych tutaj kadetów. Za chwilę rozpocznie się Ceremonia Mianowania. Chciałbym powiedzieć z tej okazji kilka słów. Jak zapewne wiecie…

Harry rozejrzał się po sali, odszukując wzrokiem Malfoya. Blondyn z uwagą wsłuchiwał się w tradycyjne przemówienie szefa Biura Aurorów. Wśród siedzących wokół niego postaci rozpoznał Blaise'a Zabiniego i kilkunastu innych Ślizgonów z jego rocznika. Poszli za swoim księciem, pomyślał Potter z przekąsem. Wierni do końca, nawet w obozie wroga.

– … pragnienie zemsty, które z całą pewnością odczuwa wielu z was. Nie można pozwolić, aby…

Malfoy spojrzał w jego stronę i Harry błyskawicznie odwrócił wzrok. Był jednak pewien, że chłopak zauważył, iż jest obserwowany. Zaryzykował i ponownie, z ostrożnością spojrzał na niego kątem oka. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że niemal spadł z krzesła.

Blondyn patrzył na niego z mieszanką zamyślenia, kalkulacji i wahania. Analizował postać Harry'ego, jakby to, czego tam szukał, było dla niego sprawą życia i śmierci. Po chwili odetchnął z ulgą, a zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami całkowicie zniknęła. Nachylił się i wyszeptał coś do ucha Zabiniemu, a ten westchnął i przeniósł na Harry'ego wzrok pełen niechęci i rezygnacji. Po sekundzie ponownie zwrócił się do Malfoya i pokiwał głową.

– Hej. – Ron szturchnął Złotego Chłopca łokciem. – Fretka się na ciebie gapi.

– Naprawdę? – Harry doskonale udał zaskoczenie.

– Tak – odparł Ron. – Wygląda jakby planował coś złego.

Harry uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Malfoya, jednak blondyn w tej samej chwili skupił całą swoją uwagę na Robardsie. Jego twarz wyrażała całkowite zainteresowanie.

Złoty Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić, ale na razie postanowił nie mówić o tym przyjaciołom. Gdyby ten głupi Śmierciożerca próbował zrobić coś złego, nie chciał mieszać w to Rona i Hermiony – dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa. Wzruszył ramionami, dając Ronowi znak, że nic nie zauważył, po czym wsłuchał się w słowa szefa aurorów.

– … trud włożony w przygotowanie nowego pokolenia aurorów do najważniejszego obecnie zadania nie pójdzie na marne. Dziękuję. – Tymi słowami Robards zakończył przemówienie i odetchnął głęboko. Wokół rozbrzmiała burza oklasków, a wszyscy obecni powstali ze swoich miejsc. Mężczyzna skinął sztywną głową i stanął metr dalej z miną człowieka, któremu bardzo ulżyło.

Kenneth Williamson, zastępca szefa Biura Aurorów, wstał w tym samym czasie ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do mównicy. Entuzjastyczne brawa ucichły momentalnie.

– Będę wyczytywał nazwiska w porządku alfabetycznym. Proszę podejść i odebrać dyplom z rąk pana Robardsa. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym spoważniał i, odchrząknąwszy, przemówił formalnym tonem: – Bletchley, Miles.

Harry poczuł się jak podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty w Hogwarcie. Williamson bardzo mocno kojarzył się brunetowi z McGonagall wkładającą Tiarę Przydziału na głowy przerażonych pierwszoroczniaków. Cóż, niektórzy z obecnych musieli odnosić podobne wrażenie, sądząc po kolorach ich twarzy: od papierowej bladości, poprzez agrestową zieleń aż do wiśniowej czerwieni… Potter zauważył, że wraz ze zbliżającą się nieuchronnie literą „p" jego serce ogarnia podobne radosne uniesienie.

– Malfoy, Draco.

Przez salę przebiegł ledwo słyszalny pomruk niezadowolenia, ale blondyn zdawał się nie zauważać reakcji na swoją osobę. Z dumnie uniesioną głową odebrał dyplom z rąk Robardsa, zamieniając z nim kilka słów. Harry zauważył, że po ostatnim zdaniu mężczyzna spiął się nieco i spojrzał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na chłopaka w sposób, jaki brunet odczytał jako: „Nie rozumiem twojego postępowania". Nim jednak zdążył zastanowić się nad swoją obserwacją, obok niego przewinęła się sylwetka Malfoya, z gracją machając niesionym arkuszem. Potter miał ochotę unieść różdżkę i cichym _Incendio_ wyrazić swoją opinię na temat przetrzymywania Śmierciożercy we własnych szeregach.

– Patterson, Waldorf.

Złoty Chłopiec skupił całą swoją uwagę na Puchonie zbliżającym się do mównicy niepewnymi krokami. Podszedł, uścisnął dłoń, odebrał, odszedł… To nie powinno być trudne.

– Potter, Harry.

Harry przełknął ślinę i podniósł się z czymś na kształt gracji ze swojego miejsca, po czym ruszył z wysoko podniesioną głową do swojego celu. Przechodząc obok Malfoya, niemal oczekiwał jakiejś nieprzychylnej uwagi, ale blondyn jedynie przypatrywał mu się, a jego twarzy nie wyrażała niczego. Jego spojrzenie miało jakąś hipnotyzującą moc i Harry prawie potknął się o własne nogi, jednak w ostatniej chwili udało mu się zachować równowagę. Spiorunował wzrokiem uśmiechającego się kpiąco Malfoya i wszedł na podwyższenie. Stanął przed Robardsem, który z lekkim wykrzywieniem warg wyciągnął ku niemu swoją dłoń.

– Myślę, że będzie pan wspaniałym aurorem, panie Potter.

– Mam taką nadzieję. – Harry odwzajemnił uścisk, uśmiechając się słabo.

Robards puścił jego rękę i podał mu dokumenty, ale w ostatniej chwili pochylił się ku niemu i, patrząc prosto w oczy, wyszeptał:

– Chciałbym zamienić z panem słówko po ceremonii w moim gabinecie.

Harry poderwał z zaskoczenia głowę i spojrzał na nowego szefa, lecz znalazł tam jedynie łagodne, acz stanowcze ponaglenie. Zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową i odszedł bez słowa na swoje miejsce.

Potter nie zwracał już więcej uwagi na rozgrywające się wokół niego wydarzenia ani na podnieconą paplaninę Rona. Wtrącając od czasu do czasu odpowiednie partykuły, zapatrzył się w okno i rozmyślał nad tym, o co mogło chodzić Robardsowi. Zrobił coś złego? A może stało się coś strasznego?

Kiedy zauważył, że pierwsze osoby zaczęły opuszczać pomieszczenie, odwrócił uwagę Rona i dyskretnie wymknął się na korytarz. Wędrował dobrze już znanymi korytarzami, aż stanął przed wejściem do gabinetu szefa biura Aurorów. Mimo że nie miał żadnych powodów, czuł lekką nerwowość pomieszaną z niepokojem. Z całą pewnością to nagłe spotkanie kryło za sobą ważne powody. Westchnął, uniósł drżącą dłoń i zapukał.

– Wejść – usłyszał stanowczy, nieco stłumiony głos.

Otworzył drzwi i przekroczył próg. Robards stał przy oknie z rękoma splecionymi za plecami. Gdy zauważył Harry'ego, odwrócił się i wbił w niego poważne spojrzenie.

– Usiądź, proszę. – To powiedziawszy, sam opadł na swoje miejsce.

Harry zwalczył początkową nerwowość i przysiadł we wskazanym miejscu. Spojrzał wyczekująco na mężczyznę, a ten odchrząknął i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Udało nam się zdobyć informacje – zaczął – które mogą okazać się znaczące podczas wojny. Czy zna pan legendę o Białym Ogniu? – Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. – Tysiąc dwieście lat temu świat czarodziejów wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Korzystanie z tego, co dzisiaj nazywa się Czarną Magią było na porządku dziennym i nie wykorzystywano jej do złych celów. Klątwa uśmiercająca służyła do polowania na dzikie zwierzęta, których nie dało się poskromić innymi sposobami, a wielu czarów używanych dzisiaj kompletnie nie znano. – Robards zapatrzył się w ogień płonący w kominku. – Pewnego dnia pojawił się pierwszy czarnoksiężnik, który zaczął wykorzystywać posiadaną wiedzę do zdobycia absolutnej władzy. Palił wioski, zabijał niewinnych ludzi i nikt nie mógł go powstrzymać.

Przed oczami Harry'ego pojawił się obraz Voldemorta odzianego w lśniącą zbroję, na czarnym koniu podziwiającego z wysoka płonące chaty wieśniaków. Uśmiechał się tym swoim mrożącym krew w żyłach wykrzywieniem warg i rzucał na prawo i lewo _Avadę Kedavrę_.

– Przez długi czas szukano sposobu na zabicie Lastara, jednak jego serce było tak przesiąknięte złem, że każda konfrontacja z nim kończyła się kompletną klęską. W końcu, zamiast prób powstrzymania go, zaczęto poszukiwać źródeł jego mocy. Powołano Ligę najpotężniejszych czarodziejów z całego świata, której celem było stworzenie przeciwwagi dla istniejącego zagrożenia.

Zupełnie jak Voldemort, pomyślał Harry. Zło pochłonęło go tak samo jak tego czarnoksiężnika.

– Przez kilka miesięcy – ciągnął – członkowie Ligi pracowali w zamknięciu, szukając sposobu na syntezę energii działającej w sposób antagonistyczny do tej wykorzystywanej przez Lastara. Wtedy po raz pierwszy odważono się powiedzieć o Czarnej Magii.

Harry patrzył zafascynowany na twarz Robardsa, całkowicie pogrążoną w historii. Czuł mieszankę ekscytacji i dezorientacji. Legenda z całą pewnością była bardziej interesująca nawet od opowieści o Insygniach Śmierci, ale chłopak nie rozumiał, co to miało wspólnego z ich spotkaniem.

– Włożony trud nie poszedł na marne. W końcu udało się stworzyć artefakt magiczny o niespotykanej mocy, który był w stanie przeciwstawić się ciemnym mocom. Z tamtego okresu pochodzą pierwsze źródła dotyczące Starożytnej Magii, nazywanej również Białą.

– Mowa o dzisiaj stosowanych zaklęciach? – odważył się wtrącić Harry.

– Nie. – Robards pokręcił głową. – Ludzie mylnie nazywają Białą Magią to, z czego korzysta się dzisiaj, jednak te zaklęcia są zupełnie neutralne. – Odchrząknął. – W każdym razie, powiernikiem mocy postanowiono uczynić Merlina. Starożytna Magia odrzuca jakiekolwiek zło, a Merlin miał najczystsze serce. To właśnie wtedy został on najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów. Nie znamy sposobu, w jaki zmodyfikowano jego magiczny rdzeń, ale od tamtego czasu stał się strażnikiem Białego Ognia. Podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji doszło do niezwykle wyrównanej walki, jednak Lastar nie znał Białej Magii i nie potrafił przewidzieć ruchów przeciwnika. Merlin odniósł zwycięstwo.

Harry nie odzywał się, próbując zapanować nad nowymi informacjami. Nigdy nie słyszał legendy o Merlinie, ale wynikało z tego, że sekret jego mocy nie tkwił w nim samym, a w drużynie wybitnych magów.

Choć… czyste serce… miłość…

Dumbledore mimo wszystko miał rację.

– Jaki jest związek tej legendy z wojną? – zapytał.

Robards spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, jakby analizował jego reakcje.

– Sęk w tym, że… to nie jest legenda.

Zapadła głucha cisza.

– Słucham? – wydukał Harry.

– Istnieją przesłanki pozwalające stwierdzić, że Biały Ogień i Starożytna Magia to fakt historyczny.

– Jak to? – Złoty Chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ta historia wydawała się być zbyt nieprawdopodobna, aby była prawdziwa. – Ministerstwo musiało otrzymać błędne informacje.

Robards pokręcił głową z roztargnieniem, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do najbliżej stojącej komody. Przerzucał przez kilka minut papiery z pierwszej szuflady, po czym wybrał jeden i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce.

– Proszę – powiedział, wręczając szablon Potterowi.

Harry dokładnie przyjrzał się trzymanemu w rękach arkuszowi. Obrazek przedstawiał wyspy brytyjskie z naniesionymi izoliniami w różnych odcieniach szarości. Niektóre miejsca były odrobine ciemniejsze, natomiast obszar Stonehenge połyskiwał czystą bielą. Potter zauważył również dziwne śnieżnobiałe drgania na całej mapie rozchodzące się promieniście z różnych miejsc. Oderwał wzrok od mapy i spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę.

– Mapa przedstawia aktywność magiczną na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Od pewnego czasu obserwujemy dziwne skoki aktywności nieznanej magii.

– Może to jacyś czarodzieje odprawiający rytuały? – spytał Harry?

– Ze stu zupełnie przypadkowo rozmieszonych miejsc na minutę i tak przez kilka tygodni? To raczej mało prawdopodobne. Poza tym ta magia z całą pewnością nie pochodzi od człowieka. – Szef Aurorów wyglądał na nieco znudzonego i Harry poczuł się głupio. – Badaliśmy kilka takich miejsc już po zaobserwowaniu uwolnienia mocy, ale nie znaleźliśmy absolutnie niczego. Tak jakby ktoś nagle zapalił tam świeczkę, po czym aportował się w kolejne miejsce.

– I nie ma żadnej prawidłowości? – dociekał Harry.

– Tak jak powiedziałem – odparł Robards. – Te wybuchy są przypadkowe i zupełnie niekontrolowane. Nie stanowią jednak niebezpieczeństwa, a miejscowi utrzymują, że niczego nie zauważyli.

– Dobrze. – Harry odłożył mapę na biurko. – A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

– Sądzimy, że te spontaniczne wzrosty aktywności mają związek ze Starożytną Magią. Zadecydowałem wysłać aurorów, by zbadali sprawę, odnaleźli i pozyskali dla nas Biały Ogień. Ze względu na poziom twojej mocy oraz wyróżniające się umiejętności postanowiłem przydzielić cię do tego zadania.

– Mnie? – spytał głucho Harry, nie wierząc własnym uszom. – Przecież ja nawet nie mam doświadczenia. Przecież…

– Nie wierzy pan w swoje umiejętności? – Robards spojrzał na niego badawczo.

– Oczywiście, że wierzę, ale…

– Ja również w nie wierzę. W związku z tym nie ma problemu.

– Tak, ale… – spróbował ponownie Harry.

– Tak? – Robards wyglądał tak, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry próbuje o coś zapytać. – Słucham?

– Po co to wszystko? To Voldemort był najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem ostatnich czasów i udało się go pokonać z pewnym wysiłkiem. Banda Śmierciożerców nie powinna stanowić większego wyzwania.

– Pojedynek z Sam… – Robards westchnął – z Voldemortem był w dużej mierze przesądzony przez szczęśliwe zbiegi okoliczności. Tom Riddle był szaleńcem przekonanym o swoim zwycięstwie, w dodatku porywczym, o czym świadczy zupełnie nieoczekiwana zmiana planów i atak na Hogwart. – Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież oni nie wiedzą o horkruksach. – Przyznaję, że przejęcie Ministerstwa poszło mu nadzwyczaj sprawnie, ale później jego duma i przeświadczenie o własnej doskonałości zniszczyły wszystko. – Robards pochylił się ku Harry'emu, a jego twarz była nad wyraz poważna. – Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi udało się znaleźć coś, czego nie odkrył nawet sam Voldemort. Udało mu się pozyskać tajniki wiedzy czarnomagicznej z czasów Merlina i Lastara. To wyjątkowo groźna broń, a w jego rękach może stanowić jeszcze większe zagrożenie, niż gdyby dostał ją Voldemort. Ten człowiek woli czekać na dogodną okazję. Nie interesuje go zniszczenie mugoli, a jedynie zdobycie władzy i wykorzystanie jej do oczyszczenia krwi czarodziejów. Pamięta pan doniesienie sprzed dwóch tygodni? – Harry pokiwał głową. – To był właśnie przykład użycia prawdziwej, starej Czarnej Magii. Prawdopodobnie została wykorzystana bez wiedzy i zgody Malfoya, bo Śmierciożerca stracił nad nią kontrolę. Właśnie dlatego w tamtym obszarze wystąpiło trzęsienie ziemi.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ciągle pamiętał ten wstrząsający artykuł o ataku na miasteczko w Irlandii Północnej. Miejscowość została dosłownie zrównana z ziemią, a wszyscy żyjący tam czarodzieje spoczęli pod tonami gruzu i ziemi. Domyślał się, że operację musiano przeprowadzić z użyciem ogromnej mocy. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że sprawa może być tak poważna.

– To jednak nie wszystko – ciągnął Robards. – Przedwczoraj znaleźliśmy w rzece ciało sługusa Malfoya. Lucjusz, a może niekontrolowana Czarna Magia, zamienił go w zwłoki przypominające trzystuletniego zombie, a próba rzucenia jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia w jego sąsiedztwie powodowała implozję. W wyniku tego śmierć poniosło dwóch aurorów. Musieliśmy użyć mugolskiego środka transportu, by przenieść ciało w bezpieczne miejsce. Do tej pory nie udało nam się nic z nim zrobić. Ta informacja jest tajna – dodał mężczyzna, opadając na oparcie fotela i splatając palce na piersi.

Harry otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Sądząc po przypadku ukaranego Śmierciożercy, nawet w tej chwili Lucjusz Malfoy mógł bez problemu zniszczyć całą Anglię i absolutnie nikt nie mógłby uczynić najmniejszego kiwnięcia palcem, by go powstrzymać.

– To… straszne – udało mu się w końcu wykrztusić.

– Dlatego tak ważne jest zdobycie Białego Ognia – rzekł Robards, kiwając głową. – Przyjmuje pan to zadanie?

– Oczywiście – zgodził się natychmiast Harry. – Kto jeszcze weźmie udział w misji?

– Oisin Buckley. – Przed oczami Harry'ego pojawił się obraz na oko czterdziestoletniego aurora z długimi, czarnymi włosami i poharataną twarzą. Krążyła legenda, że był jednym z niewielu aurorów, którego bali się nawet Śmierciożercy. – Wyruszacie pojutrze z samego rana. Ta sprawa jest bardzo delikatna i musi zostać zachowana w najwyższej tajemnicy. Mam nadzieję, że to jasne.

– Naturalnie. Czy jest jeszcze coś, co powinienem wiedzieć?

Robards przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się wahał, ale szybko otrząsnął się i pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie, to wszystko. Może pan odejść.

* * *

Potter spotkał przyjaciół w drodze do publicznych kominków w Ministerstwie. Przez cały czas rozważał słowa szefa Biura Aurorów i nie mógł wyjść z szoku. To wszystko wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne i przerażające, że w swoim osłupieniu nie widział obrazu przed oczami i w konsekwencji kilka razy wpadł na ścianę, otrzymując przy tym pełne pobłażania spojrzenia. Fakt, że to akurat Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi udało się zagarnąć taką potęgę nie był zbyt zadziwiający. Prawdopodobnie poszukiwania zaczął jeszcze podczas służby u Czarnego Pana. Jednak mężczyzna nie był kimś, kto preferował zdobycie władzy absolutnej; znacznie bardziej wolał pociągać za sznurki z ukrycia. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że, podobnie jak w przypadku Voldemorta i Lastara, Czarna Magia zmieniła jego sposób myślenia. Przecież nawet użycie _Avady Kedavry_ zostawiało po sobie zimny, oślizgły ślad w otoczeniu.

To jednak nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego w ogóle podjął się próby zdobycia tej mocy. Na pewno nie ze względu na Voldemorta, ponieważ gdyby tak było, to z całą pewnością Riddle doprowadziłby ten projekt do samego końca. Ale jeśli nie wiązał swoich planów z Czarnym Panem, to jaki mógł mieć motyw postępowania?

Pozostawała również kwestia tego, kiedy, gdzie i w jaki sposób miał zamiar okazać światu swoją nowo zdobytą moc. Właściwie ataku można było spodziewać się w każdej chwili. Świat czarodziejski nigdy nie był w tak wielkim zagrożeniu – nawet Tom Riddle w obliczu takiej siły był zaledwie pionkiem.

Sytuacja przedstawiała się beznadziejnie. Trzeba było jak najszybciej odszukać Biały Ogień, o ile w ogóle istniał, i użyć go do zabicia Śmierciożerców. Wszystkich.

– Stary, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. – Harry usłyszał głos Rona dobiegający zza jego pleców. Zatrzymał się, obrócił głowę i spostrzegł chłopaka zmierzającego wraz z Hermioną w jego stronę. Zauważył, że stali znacznie bliżej siebie, niż było to wymagane, ale nie skomentował tego. Poczekał, aż zrównają się z nim, po czym ruszył przed siebie.

– Właśnie, Harry – odezwała się Hermiona. – Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?

– Robards wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu – odpowiedział.

– Stało się coś? – Ron uniósł brwi.

– Nie, nic. – Harry machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Słuchajcie, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Za dwa dni wyjeżdżam na misję.

– Tak szybko? – zdziwił się przyjaciel. – Świeżo mianowanym aurorom nie przydziela się od razu ważnych zadań. Z reguły są to krótkie akcje.

– Wiem, ale to szczególna sytuacja. To jest w pewien sposób związane z atakiem na Navermore.

Navermore, leżące nad jeziorem Loch Naver w centralnej Szkocji, było jedną z młodszych miejscowości zamieszkiwanych wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. Miasteczka takie jak to powstawały już od kilku lat na wzór Hogsmeade. Społeczność czarodziejska bardzo cieszyła się z tego typu rozwiązań – w czasie wojny samotne nienanfoszalne parcele przestały być takie bezpieczne. Życie w zbiorowości dodawało pewności siebie.

– Och… Ministerstwo ma jakieś nowe informacje w tej sprawie? – Hermiona wyglądała na zaciekawioną.

– Tak, ale nie wolno mi o tym mówić. To ściśle tajna informacja. Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że użyto silnej Czarnej Magii i razem z Buckleyem polecono nam zbadać tą sprawę. Tkwimy w niezłym gównie – przyjaciółka posłała mu zgorszone spojrzenie, ale zignorował to – i musimy znaleźć sposób, by z niego wybrnąć.

W ciszy, która zapanowała, było coś przytłaczającego.

– Jedziecie tylko we dwoje? Czy to nie za mały… zespół by się tym zająć? W końcu wygląda to na coś poważnego – stwierdził Ron.

– Chodzi o to, że nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Z tego co wiem, chodzi o międzynarodowe zagrożenie i dlatego ta sprawa ma najwyższy priorytet. Pewnie wyrzuciliby mnie, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że wam o tym powiedziałem. – Posłał im nieco nerwowy uśmiech.

– Szkoda, że nie uczyłem się tak jak ty, może mnie też by wzięli… – dumał rudzielec.

– Ron! – Hermiona wyglądała na wyjątkowo wzburzoną. – Nie kpij sobie z tego! To nie jest śmieszne! Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak poważna jest sytuacja?

– Chciałem tylko… – urwał. – A niby skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – syknął. – Na podstawie trzech zdań tworzysz pełne wnioski?

– Stąd, że ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, czasami używam mózgu i potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch. – Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

– Och, doprawdy? To może ciebie powinni wziąć do tej pracy? Pięć minut i byłoby po kłopocie, prawda? – Ron poczerwieniał ze złości.

Hermiona już otwierała usta, aby udzielić mu ciętej riposty, ale uniemożliwił jej to Harry:

– Przepraszam, ale ja ciągle tutaj jestem i mam tylko dwa dni, zanim stąd wyjadę i nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. Bądźcie więc tak dobrzy i powstrzymajcie się od psujących humor kłótni, dobra? Poza tym uważam, że Hermiona ma rację. – Widząc mordercze spojrzenie Rona, poprawił się szybko: – To znaczy, oprócz tej części o mózgu. – Wyszczerzył się nerwowo.

– Masz rację, Harry. Nie powinniśmy cię teraz denerwować, ja i ten… – Przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. – Ron. Ja i Ron. Przepraszam.

– Taa, ja też przepraszam, stary. – Rudzielec posłał mu skruszony uśmiech.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparł beztrosko Harry. – To gdzie idziemy? – zapytał, zatrzymując się przed kominkami publicznymi.

– Do sklepu, oczywiście. Musisz zrobić zakupy – stwierdziła Hermiona w ten irytujący „przecież-to-oczywiste" sposób, a Potter znowu poczuł się jak małe dziecko.


	3. Rozdział 2: Nieoczekiwana zmiana planów

Przeglądając ostatnio ten rozdział, odkryłem, że umieściłem tutaj jego złą wersję. Dokonałem zmiany, którą zaznaczyłem przez pogrubienie. Nie jest ona zbyt istotna na obecnym poziomie fabuły, nie robi żadnej różnicy dla czytelnika, większość nawet nie będzie pamiętała, co było tutaj wcześniej. Niemniej jednak wypada o tym wspomnieć i przeprosić. /7

korekta: Nessa

* * *

**Rozdział 2: Nieoczekiwana zmiana planów**

– Powinieneś to kupić, Harry.

Znajdowali się właśnie w „Niezbędniku podróżnika", niewielkim sklepie na końcu ulicy Pokątnej, z którego istnienia zdawali sobie sprawę tylko nieliczni. Wchodząc do środka, Harry odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że trafił do bliskiej rodziny Ollivandera: wszelkie kąty pokrywała gęsta pajęcza sieć, a na podłodze i parapetach widniały ciemne ślady pleśni. Gruba warstwa kurzu ledwo przepuszczała promienie słoneczne, powodując, że w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. W powietrzu unosił się lekki odór stęchlizny, a świeczki porozstawiane po kątach już dawno się wypaliły.

Znaczną część przestrzeni zajmowały drewniane, przeszklone gabloty, tworząc trudny do przejścia labirynt. Na dębowych uchwytach wisiały wszelkiego rodzaju przyrządy – żółte, zielone, brązowe oraz czarne. Były tam niepozornie wyglądające linki rozmiarów przędzy, jak i sznury grubości męskiej pięści. Nieco dalej, na uboczu, stały matowe kociołki, garnuszki i rondle – zarówno te przystosowane do używania przez gobliny, jak i takie, w których zmieściłby się nawet Hagrid. Po przeciwnej stronie leżały namioty: duże i małe, grube i cienkie, z kolcami albo pokryte puchem, z oknami lub otworami do rzucania zaklęć, pochłaniające słabsze klątwy, jak i samoistnie miotające urokami. Niektóre z nich próbowały się poruszać, wyglądając przy tym, jakby kurczyły się i rozciągały na przemian, zgarniając pod sobą coraz większą przestrzeń. Nad sufitem wisiały klatki pokryte dziwnymi znakami, a połyskujący bielą metal, z których zostały wykonane, wyginał się w różne strony. Ciągły ruch i dochodzące zewsząd szmery powodowały, że Harry czuł się trochę zdezorientowany.

Hermiona trzymała w dłoni coś, co wyglądało jak patyk: jeden koniec zakończony był ostrym szpikulcem przypominającym grot strzały, zaś z drugiego wypływały błyszczące macki. Za nią stał Ron, mając na rękach całkiem ciężką stertę przedmiotów.

– Nie wygląda to zbyt zachęcająco – stwierdził Harry, wzdrygając się lekko. – Co to jest, podręczna ośmiornica?

– Bardzo śmieszne – burknęła dziewczyna, ale już po chwili odzyskała zapał. – To jest omnikaper. W działaniu przypomina mugolski czekan, jednak to – potrząsnęła trzymanym przyrządem – potrafi złapać się w locie dosłownie wszystkiego i utrzymać ciężar trójki dorosłych ludzi. Rozkłada się w ten sposób… – Wykonała nieznaczny ruch nadgarstkiem, a ostra końcówka otworzyła się, owijając mocno wokół ręki. W tej samej chwili oślizgłe odnóża zamieniły się w coś przypominającego niewielkie paszcze, próbujące złapać zębami wszystko, co znajdowało się w ich pobliżu.

– Cóż… To rzeczywiście może się przydać – stwierdził słabo, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego, iż jego osłupiała twarz zrobiła się odrobinę zielona.

– Oczywiście, że się przyda – stwierdziła przemądrzałym tonem. Potter zaczął się zastanawiać czy przyjaciółka naprawdę chce mu pomóc, czy tylko przyszła tu, by popisać się swoją wiedzą. Merlin wiedział, że czasami mówienie przez nią najwymyślniejszych dziwactw o zupełnie nieistotnych rzeczach w sposób, jakby stanowiło to tajemnicę wszechświata sprawiał, że brunet czuł się jak dziecko, co doprowadzało go do skrajnej irytacji. – Ron… – I nie kończąc nawet swojej myśli, rzuciła w jego stronę żółty kij, który wylądował na kupie trzymanych przez niego rzeczy. Przez twarz rudzielca przebiegł grymas wściekłości.

– Dosyć tego! – ryknął i trzęsącymi się rękoma zrzucił wszystko na podłogę. Kilka kulek potoczyło się po podłodze, zaczynając po chwili podskakiwać i zmieniać swój kształt. Czarne dyski wczepiły się w podłoże, zmieniając kolor na brąz podłogowej sklejki, i rozpostarły między sobą barierę ochronną widoczną jedynie przez krótką chwilę po aktywacji. Ciężkie buty, grube kożuchy i koce, szkła powiększające oraz dziesiątki innych rzeczy, na których kupno udało się Hermionie namówić Harry'ego, upadły bezwładnie. Ron spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę na dziewczynę, po czym ostentacyjnie odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Cóż… To było dziwne – stwierdziła Hermiona, z uniesionymi brwiami patrząc na wejście do sklepu. – Mobilicorpus – rzuciła, wzruszając ramionami, po czym spojrzała na ogłuszonego przyjaciela. – Na czym to ja skończyłam? Ach, tak, perykulowidy, gdzieś tu je widziałam…

Harry z westchnieniem ulgi powitał świeże powietrze. Mając w pamięci doświadczenia sprzed trzech lat, zaopatrzył się w pomniejszającą torbę bez dna, w której umieścił wszystkie zakupione przedmioty. Trochę dziwne było uczucie noszenia tego wszystkiego – gdzieś pod skórą wyczuwał, że zawartość materiałowej siatki waży kilkadziesiąt kilogramów, a jednocześnie wydawało się, jakby trzymał na ramieniu małego skrzata.

– Teraz powinniśmy zajrzeć do sklepu odzieżowego – powiedziała Hermiona nieobecnym tonem.

– Hermiono… – odezwał się cicho Harry.

– Z pewnością będziemy potrzebowali czegoś lekkiego i miękkiego, dosyć przypasowanego, ale nie krępującego ruchów… – Przyjaciółka zdawała się w ogóle nie słyszeć Harry'ego.

– Hermiono… – spróbował jeszcze raz, odrobinę głośniej.

– No i oczywiście, musi to być przynajmniej kilka, a najlepiej kilkanaście kompletów. Nie wiadomo, co może nam się tam przytrafić. Przydałoby się coś podszytego skórą smoka i bazyliszka, z kieszeniami na broń.

– Hermiono! – krzyknął, dopiero teraz zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, jakby nagle zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Miała trochę rozbiegane spojrzenie. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Oczywiście, niby co się miało stać? – Jej uśmiech wydał się Potterowi nieco sztuczny.

– Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz – odparł, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Nie rozumiem, o czym…

– Hermiono – rzucił stanowczo. – O co chodzi?

Przyjaciółka westchnęła, wykręcając nerwowo dłonie.

– Szczerze? – spytała retorycznie. – Umieram ze strachu.

Harry otworzył usta w zdziwieniu. Cóż, z pewnością nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania.

– Naprawdę, nie ma powodu…

– Och, oczywiście, że jest powód! – niemal krzyknęła. – Jest powód, Harry! Jedziesz nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo z kim, nie wiadomo na jak długo. Zawsze byliśmy we trójkę: ty, ja i Ron. Byliśmy zespołem, który idealnie ze sobą współgrał i uzupełniał swoje słabości, a teraz? Nie zrozum mnie źle, Harry – powiedziała, widząc skonsternowanie na jego twarzy. – Nie umniejszam twoich umiejętności ani nic takiego, ale sam dobrze wiesz, jak było. Wszyscy byliśmy sobie bardzo potrzebni.

– Buckley jest dobrym aurorem. Poradzimy sobie – powiedział, choć sam nie był o tym do końca przekonany.

– Skąd wiesz? Nie jesteście przyjaciółmi – w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć gorycz i żal. – Kto będzie cię wspierał? Kto ci pomoże, gdy stanie się coś złego? Czy rzuci ci się do pomocy, jeśli będziesz w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu, jeśli… – głos jej się załamał.

– Jako aurorzy byliśmy ćwiczeni w postępowaniu w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Ufam mu. – Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w niezidentyfikowanym grymasie. Nigdy nie był dobry w radzeniu sobie z załamaniami nerwowymi. Ciągle miał w pamięci swoją katastrofalną randkę z Cho Chang.

– Ufasz mu tak samo, jak mi? – Spojrzała na niego z taką mocą, że poczuł się zupełnie bezbronny.

– Oczywiście, że nie, ale…

– Ale co? – przerwała, a jej twarz stała się niemal kredowobiała. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie zagrożenia mogą tam na ciebie czekać? Spójrz na Loch Naver. To jest najstarsza z możliwych form magii, tak? Nie udawaj, dobrze wiem, że tylko starożytna moc może mieć taką siłę. – Urwała na chwilę, by wziąć głęboki wdech. – Wiem, że powinnam cię w tej chwili wspierać, mówić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Cholera jasna! – warknęła płaczliwie. – Jeśli tylko pomyślę, że może ci się coś stać, gdy będziesz tam zupełnie sam, a my o niczym nie będziemy wiedzieli… – W tej chwili jej głos przeszedł w szloch i nie powiedziała już nic więcej.

Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie znał się na pocieszaniu ludzi i nie miał pojęcia, co może powiedzieć. Zamiast tego zrzucił z ramienia torbę i po prostu podbiegł do Hermiony, która przypadła do niego, płacząc cicho i wtulając twarz w klatkę piersiową bruneta. Zacisnęła ręce kurczowo wokół jego talii, jakby próbowała powstrzymać go przed ucieczką. Harry poprowadził przyjaciółkę w kierunku ławki i usiadł, piorunując wzrokiem każdego, kto na nich spojrzał. Zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego twarz wyraża mieszaninę bólu, niepewności, strachu i niedowierzania.

Jakiś malutki fragment umysłu, który w całym tym chaosie zachował zdolność logicznego myślenia, podpowiadał Harry'emu, że dotychczasowe zachowanie dziewczyny było jedynym sposobem, w jaki potrafiła sobie poradzić z tak głębokimi emocjami. Pod maską racjonalnego myślenia skrywała przerażenie i zdradę – choć Merlin wiedział, że młodzieniec nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru jej skrzywdzić. W ogóle nie brał pod uwagę, że przyjaciółka może spojrzeć na sprawę z tej perspektywy.

Potter nie zastanawiał się wcześniej nad tym, że zostaną rozdzieleni, że coś ulegnie diametralnej zmianie. W trakcie szkolenia życie uległo jakiegoś rodzaju stabilizacji i w końcu Harry doszedł do wniosku, że tak właśnie ma to wyglądać: będzie całymi dniami przesiadywał z Ronem w jakimś biurze w budynku ministerstwa, próbując namierzyć śmierciożerców, a Hermiona, jako szef któregoś z departamentów, zajmie się bliżej niezidentyfikowanymi ustawami o wyzwoleniu skrzatów. Przyjmował to jako jedną z dróg, którą podążą, nie zastanawiając się nad przyszłością. Podejmując zadanie, uznał to po prostu za kolejny rozdział w życiu, jakiś nowy cel na swojej drodze, jakby tak właśnie od zawsze miało być. Czy to oznaczało, że był nieczuły? Że nie liczył się z uczuciami tych, którym mogło na niemu zależeć?

Zanim trafił do Hogwartu, nie miał ani jednego przyjaciela. Dudley i jego banda skutecznie odstraszali potencjalnych kandydatów, sprawiając, że Harry był przez te lata niewiarygodnie samotny. Z czasem po prostu przyzwyczaił się do tej sytuacji i przestał zauważać, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Właśnie dlatego tak wielkim szokiem był dla niego wyjazd do Hogwartu. Różnica między dotychczasowym życiem a tym w zamku była tak kolosalna, że Harry niemal zapomniał o reszcie świata. I choć nigdy nie był stłamszonym dzieckiem, bojącym się odezwać do przypadkowego przechodnia, to jednak nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktoś spoza jego domu – spoza szkoły – mógł poznać go tak dobrze, jak hogwarccy koledzy. Ci wszyscy ludzie byli dla niego obcy, byli tylko bliżej nieokreśloną _ludnością_, z którą nic go nie łączyło. Nie widział ich w roli znajomych, nie mógł im zaufać.

Zupełnie nagle uderzyła go myśl, iż po dziesięciu latach życia w czarodziejskiej społeczności pozostała ona dla Gryfona zupełnie obca. Bez przerwy ukryty – za murami Hogwartu, w lasach na całym świecie, w budynku Akademii Aurorów – zaczął nosić znamiona postaci legendarnej, o której wie się tyle samo, co każdy spotkany przypadkowo na ulicy: zasługi i mało istotne ogólniki. Skoro panował względny spokój, jaki sens istniał w rozdmuchiwaniu zamierzchłych czasów? Każdy miał swoje problemy, więc po co zwracać uwagę na fakty, które w codziennym życiu nie znaczyły zupełnie nic?

Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niego, że po wojnie, oprócz Hermiony i Weasleyów, nie miał zupełnie nikogo. Nikogo, komu zależałoby na jego przeżyciu. Byli jego jedyną rodziną.

– Wrócę – wyszeptał z pełnym przekonaniem, ściskając przyjaciółkę. – Zawsze – dodał i zamknął oczy.

* * *

Harry aportował się przed bramą Hogwartu, lądując na lekko ugiętych kolanach. Wyciągnął rękę z chęcią pchnięcia żelaznych okuć, jednak te, jakby znając jego magię, ustąpiły same, otwierając wejście na błonia.

Jak tylko sięgał pamięcią, wczesna jesień w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa niezmiennie go zachwycała. Wszechobecna zieleń na podłożu i drzewach z niechęcią ustępowała wrześniowemu złotu. Równo przycięty, zapewne za sprawą magii, trawnik, przemierzała grupka uczniów, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując. Z oddali dochodził do niego z rzadka gromki śmiech i głośno wykrzykiwane inkantacje zaklęć. Jednak poza tymi sporadycznymi odgłosami, panowała tutaj zupełna cisza.

Na starym, pomarszczonym drzewie siedział bury kot, zawzięcie drapiąc zmaltretowaną korę. Pół metra nad nim, w niewielkim gnieździe zbudowanym z piór i zeschniętych gałązek, urzędowały dwa biało–brązowe wróble, stojąc z rozpostartymi skrzydełkami i z niepokojem patrząc w kierunku napastnika. Po kilku minutach kocur prychnął w oburzeniu. Odkręcił się, zeskoczył miękko i odszedł, wywijając ogonem. Na raz do gniazda zleciały się jeszcze trzy inne ptaki, ćwierkając cicho i obserwując oddalające się zagrożenie.

Przez bujną koronę drzewa przebijały się złote promienie zachodzącego słońca. Samotne białe chmury przelatywały niespiesznie nad głowami czarodziejów, zapowiadając ładną pogodę. Delikatny wiatr poruszał liśćmi i unosił pojedyncze źdźbła trawy, owiewając przy tym skórę łagodnym dotykiem.

Trochę dalej na pagórku młoda kobieta zastygła w pozycji półleżącej, pozwalając blaskowi ostatnich promieni muskać ciepłem spokojną twarz. Jedna ręka tkwiła za nią, opierając ciężar ciała, zaś druga w zamyśleniu gładziła sporych rozmiarów brązową miotłę.

Harry podszedł do niej bezszelestnie i opadł z westchnieniem na trawnik, skubiąc rękaw szaty.

– Ginny – rzucił zamiast powitania, obserwując, jak jeden kosmyk prostych, rudych włosów powiewa, uderzając o prosty nos. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – dodał po chwili wahania.

Czarownica otworzyła jedno oko, omiatając sylwetkę Pottera szybkim, uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym znowu je zamknęła, wciągając rześkie powietrze głęboko do płuc.

– Rzeczywiście – stwierdziła po prostu.

Gryfon przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad właściwym doborem słów. Nie było między nimi napięcia, a jedynie niewielki mur niewiedzy i niezrozumienia, skutek trzech lat bez żadnego kontaktu.

– Hermiona mówiła, że McGonagall dała ci posadę trenera quidditcha – zagaił uprzejmie.

– Trzy lata temu. – Nutka zgryźliwości w jej głosie prawie wcale go nie zdziwiła.

**Trochę jak przez mgłę pamiętał ich… romans po zakończeniu wojny. Ten wspólny okres kres pełen czułości i gojenia ran, okres przełamywania nieśmiałości i odkrywania samego siebie, a potem – wielkie zaskoczenie. Nowa rzeczywistość, nowe doznania i wyzwania…**

**– Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie – powiedział.**

**Ginny nie nosiła smutku ani poczucia winy po rozstaniu, dokładnie o to zadbał. Po zrezygnowaniu z kursu wróciła do domu, a on nie odwiedzał jej więcej. Tak było najlepiej.**

Przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówiła. Gdy podniósł wzrok, napotkał jej uważne spojrzenie.

– W końcu ja też to zrozumiałam – odparła, a jej głos się ocieplił.

Niewypowiedziane pytania zawisły między nimi, budząc niewielkie napięcie.

– Za dwa dni wyjeżdżam na misję – rzekł. Czuł, że należy jej się jakieś wyjaśnienie. W końcu unikał jej przez wystarczająco długi okres, a teraz znowu miał zniknąć, nie wiedząc nawet na jak długo.

Cień emocji przebiegł przez jej oczy, jednak Gryfonka szybko się opanowała.

– Powodzenia i… uważaj na siebie – powiedziała, lecz jej głos był tak cichy, że zdawał się uciekać razem z wiatrem.

– Dziękuję. I przepraszam. – Sam nie wiedział, za co dokładnie. Za ucieczkę? Za milczenie? Przyjaciółka przyjęła wszystko krótkim skinieniem głowy.

– Nie prosiłeś o spotkanie, by wspominać stare czasy – stwierdziła z całkowitą pewnością.

– Chciałbym… – zaczął z pewną dozą nieśmiałości.

Bez słowa sięgnęła do kieszeni obszernej nauczycielskiej szaty, po czym wcisnęła mu do ręki niewielki złoty klucz.

– Kufer stoi tam nadal. Nie otwierałam go. – Czasami sam zapominał, że Ginny tak dobrze go rozumiała.

Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy, po czym podniósł się płynnym ruchem, chowając klucz wśród fałd aurorskiego stroju. Gestem wyciągniętej dłoni zaproponował pomoc. Przyjęła ją ochoczo.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, patrząc sobie w oczy.

– Zostajesz na kolację? – zapytała w końcu, odchrząkując.

W odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiechnął.

* * *

– Pan Potter. – Profesor McGonagall przywitała Harry'ego uprzejmym skinieniem głowy. – Miło mi pana widzieć.

– Mnie również, pani dyrektor. – Odpowiedział tym samym.

– Proszę, niech pan usiądzie. – Gestem zaprosiła mężczyznę do stołu prezydialnego, gdzie czekało na niego wolne miejsce przy końcu stołu. Na krześle obok siedział Neville, który na widok Złotego Chłopca uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ginny już dawno zajęła miejsce po przeciwnej stronie.

Czując na sobie palące spojrzenia i ciche szepty uczniów, poszedł w kierunku przyjaciela i uścisnął mu rękę.

– Cześć – rzucił, po czym wykonał pełne szacunku skinienie głowy w kierunku pozostałych nauczycieli.

– Witaj, Harry – odparł Longbottom pogodnie, patrząc na Gryfona z zaciekawieniem. – Co cię do nas sprowadza?

– Nic ważnego. – Machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – Opowiadaj lepiej o sobie. A więc nauczyciel zielarstwa, tak?

Neville zarumienił się nieznacznie i kiwnął głową.

– Świetnie się w tym sprawdzam. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. – Powiódł spojrzeniem po młodzieńcach zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali. – Wiesz, z drugiej strony to wszystko wygląda zupełnie inaczej. – Potrząsnął głową.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, nakładając sobie na talerz kilka kiełbasek. W momencie, gdy dotknął srebrnego pucharu, w jego wnętrzu znalazło się czerwone wino. Upił kilka łyków, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że ma przyjemny, słodko–cierpki smak.

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

– No wiesz, gdy byliśmy nimi – wskazał palcem w przestrzeń – wydawało nam się, że dużo od nas wymagają. W tej chwili dopiero widzę, ile pracy kosztuje zapanowanie nad tymi bachorami. Jak to dobrze, że nie uczę eliksirów. – Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

– A kto uczy?

– Anastazja Boot, siostra Terry'ego Boota. Podobnie jak ja, dołączyła w tamtym roku.

– W tamtym? To znaczy, że należysz do kadry dopiero rok. – Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. – Co robiłeś wcześniej?

– Uczyłem się. – Obdarzył go uśmiechem. – Większość z naszego rocznika postanowiła wziąć udział w kursie aurorskim. Było nas za mało, by kontynuować naukę na siódmym roku. Powtarzaliśmy szóstą klasę.

– Och – wyrwało się Harry'emu. – Musiało być trochę nudno.

– Niezupełnie. Rozszerzono zakres nauczania Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. To, co przerobiliśmy wcześniej w szóstym roku, szybko powtórzyliśmy, dzięki czemu udało nam się nadrobić wszystko do nowych Owutemów. OPCM została uznana za przedmiot obowiązkowy.

To było do przewidzenia, pomyślał Harry. Rada Nadzorcza uznała widocznie, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie wychowanie pokolenia młodych wojowników, tak na wszelki wypadek. Potter nie mógł się z nimi nie zgodzić. Gdyby nie tajne zajęcia, które prowadził na piątym roku, wszystko mogło pójść znacznie gorzej. Kto jak kto, ale Neville musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. Poderwał głowę i zauważył, że McGonagall kieruje się ku wyjściu.

– Miło było cię spotkać. Do zobaczenia. – Nie czekając na odpowiedzieć, wstał od stołu i pognał za dyrektorką.

– Pani profesor! – zawołał, zwalniając. Zaskoczona kobieta zatrzymała się i zwróciła głowę w jego stronę. – Chciałbym porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem.

Czarownica patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym podjęła dalszą wędrówkę. Jej oczy wyrażały zastanowienie.

– Dobrze – powiedziała po chwili. – Proszę za mną.

Wędrówka dobrze znanymi korytarzami była jak otrząśnięcie się z letargu. Po głowie chodziły mu wszystkie te wydarzenia, których był uczestnikiem za czasu swojej nauki. Tak wiele razy przemierzał kamienne ścieżki: czasem rozzłoszczony, czasem szczęśliwy, czasem skupiony, a czasem zaniepokojony, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Z tym miejscem wiązało się najwięcej wspomnień w całym jego życiu. Z trudem przełknął rosnącą mu w gardle gulę.

– Kakaowy piernik – rzuciła McGonagall w stronę kamiennego gargulca. Zauważywszy zdumione spojrzenie Harry'ego, wzruszyła ramionami. – Stare przyzwyczajenie – odpowiedziała na nieme pytanie.

Potter kiwnął głową i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że od czasów Dumbledore'a nie zmieniło się tutaj zupełnie nic. Ten sam gryfoński wystrój, te same miękkie fotele i wielkie, drewniane biurko. Jedyną różnicą był brak miecza Godryka Gryffindora w gablocie po prawej stronie. Centralne miejsce nad krzesłem dyrektora zajmował sporych rozmiarów obraz przedstawiający zsiwiałego staruszka o niezwykle długiej brodzie, uśmiechającego się życzliwie.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak widział go tu po raz ostatni ponad trzy lata temu. Powiadomił wtedy Albusa, że chce, aby Czarna Różdżka spoczęła w grobie wraz ze swoim wieloletnim właścicielem. Co wtedy czuł? Jedynie otępienie. Dzisiaj przyszedł tu uzbrojony w zdecydowanie, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł.

– Zostawię was samych – oznajmiła cicho McGonagall i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Profesorze – rzucił w ramach powitania.

– Witaj, Harry – odparł łagodnie. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza po tak długim czasie?

Harry niemal bezwiednie podszedł do stojącego najbliżej krzesła i usiadł, opowiadając Dumbledore'owi o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się od Gawaina Robardsa. Z każdym słowem czuł się coraz bardziej pewnie – tak bardzo potrzebował tego po ostatniej konfrontacji z Hermioną, której nie pominął w swoim sprawozdaniu. Starzec przez cały czas obserwował go przenikliwie, złączając dłonie na obrazie i pochylając się lekko do przodu. Jego twarz wyrażała całkowite skupienie.

– Cóż – powiedział w końcu, gdy Potter wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie informacje. – Trzeba dziękować Merlinowi, że to nie Voldemort zdobył taką władzę.

– Gdyby tak było, z pewnością nie siedziałbym teraz w tym miejscu. O ile w ogóle posiadałbym ciągle zdolność siedzenia. – Parsknął cicho, dostrzegając ironię tego stwierdzenia. – Wie pan coś na temat Czarnej Magii?

Przez jakiś czas panowała cisza. Dumbledore wstał z fotela i obszedł go kilkakrotnie.

– Niewiele – przyznał w końcu. – Zaledwie jakieś strzępki informacji, które z resztą wydają się nie mieć większego związku. Legenda o Lastarze nie jest zbyt popularna wśród czarodziejów. A ja sam nigdy nie odczuwałem potrzeby zgłębiania tego tematu.

– Ma pan jakiś pomysł, gdzie powinienem zacząć szukać? – zapytał Harry, odpychając maleńkie ukłucie rozczarowania. Choć ta myśl była absurdalna, miał cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się dowiedzieć czegoś ważnego.

– Na twoim miejscu zwiedziłbym kilka miejsc, gdzie obserwowane są te erupcje magicznej mocy. Być może natrafisz na coś, co przyciągnie twoją uwagę. Powinieneś odwiedzić też pewne miejsce, gdzie teoretycznie mogą znajdować się informacje na temat Starożytnej Magii.

– Co to za miejsce? – zapytał Złoty Chłopiec, skupiając uwagę.

– Instytut.

– Instytut? – Harry uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. – Jaki Instytut?

– Gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy Instytutu, znajdziesz go. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

– Nic nie rozumiem – stwierdził Potter.

– Niewątpliwie. Ale to jedyna wskazówka, którą posiadam. Zawsze wystarczała. – Były dyrektor pogładził brodę w zamyśleniu. – I pamiętaj, że czyste serce nie oznacza czystego sumienia. To zupełnie inne wartości.

* * *

Harry przemierzał długie korytarze, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, który wie, dokąd zmierza. W głowie czuł całkowity mętlik. Jak to możliwe, że Albus za pomocą zaledwie kilku zdań potrafił sprawić, by czuł się całkowicie niepewny i zdezorientowany?

Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło byłemu dyrektorowi ani czy słowa przez niego wypowiedziane nie były jedynie głupią gadaniną znudzonego portretu. Z każdą chwilą ta myśl wydawała się coraz bardziej prawdopodobna. „Gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy Instytutu, znajdziesz go." Czy to oznaczało, że budynek miał działać na podobnej zasadzie, co Pokój Życzeń? Wystarczyło skupić się na myśli, że chce się poznać jakąś tajemnicę i już? To nie było nawet w przybliżeniu prawdopodobne. Gdyby ów Instytut istniał naprawdę, z pewnością byłby o wiele lepiej ukryty.

Bijąc się z własnymi myślami, dotarł do końca korytarza na siódmym piętrze. Przeszedł kilka razy wzdłuż ściany, intensywnie myśląc o odzyskaniu swojej własności. Gdy podniósł wzrok, ujrzał masywne, drewniane drzwi prowadzące do Pokoju Życzeń. Z roztargnieniem przypadł do nich i szybkim ruchem otworzył na oścież, po krótkiej chwili wahania wchodząc do środka.

Pomieszczenie nie zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty ponad trzy lata temu, gdy przybył tutaj, pragnąc ukryć Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Każdy możliwy zakątek pokrywały stosy przedmiotów, ustawionych niestabilnie jeden na drugim. Wszelakie powierzchnie pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, zaś przez zasłonięte okna nie wpadała nawet najmniejsza ilość promieniowania słonecznego. Nad jego głową zapaliła się świeczka, nieco rozganiając panujący mrok.

Z pewny wysiłkiem przypomniał sobie sekwencję kroków, która miała zaprowadzić go do ukrytego kufra. Uważając na wszelkiego rodzaju pułapki oraz chybotliwe półki, po kilku minutach trafił na miejsce. Wyłowił z dna kieszeni złoty klucz, po czym upadł na kolana, przekręcił zamek i uniósł wieko.

Kamień Wskrzeszenia leżał na samym środku, połyskując bielą mimo kilku warstw owiniętego wokół niego materiału. Obok znajdowała się Peleryna Niewidka, miecz Godryka Gryffindora oraz Mapa Huncwotów, które w końcu postanowił ukryć razem z niebezpiecznym Insygnium Śmierci. Do ośrodka treningowego nie wolno było wnosić żadnych magicznych przedmiotów oprócz różdżek i pomniejszających kufrów, a Harry nie chciał, by pamiątki po Remusie i ojcu oraz po walce z horkruksami trafiły przypadkiem w ręce Weasleyów. Schowanie najważniejszych rzeczy w tym miejscu wydawało się najlepszym pomysłem.

Kamień nie zostanie przypadkiem odnaleziony i nikt nie użyje go do złych celów.

Gdy zamykał wieko, odniósł wrażenie, że artefakt płonie, jednak wychodząc z Pokoju Życzeń, w ogóle już o tym nie pamiętał.

* * *

– Harry! – krzyknęła Molly, gdy zobaczyła stojącego w drzwiach rozczochranego bruneta. Popędziła do wejścia, od progu całując go w policzek i chwytając w ramiona. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Pokaż no ty tu się… – Złapała go za barki i odchyliła się do tyłu, taksując wzrokiem. – Wydoroślałeś. I nabrałeś ciała – stwierdziła z błyskiem w oku.

Złoty Chłopiec nie był pewien czy „nabranie ciała" było dokładnie tym, co chciał usłyszeć od Molly Weasley, jednak wolał się na ten temat nie wypowiadać. Zamiast tego powiedział:

– Dzień dobry, pani Weasley.

Kobieta zacmokała z zadowoleniem, po czym ścisnęła ramię mężczyzny i pociągnęła go w stronę salonu.

– Artur! George! Chodźcie tutaj! Zobaczcie, kto przyszedł! – zawołała, sadzając Gryfona na krześle. – Na pewno jesteś strasznie głodny, w końcu utrzymanie takiej ilości mięśni wymaga dużo energii. – Zaśmiała się, rumieniąc przy tym lekko. Przeszła do części kuchennej, wyjmując machnięciem różdżki z szafek kilka rzeczy, i wzięła się za krojenie chleba. – Ile razy mam powtarzać! W tej chwili do mnie! – wrzasnęła z wściekłością, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła szeroko. – Czego się napijesz, kochaneczku?

Potter poczuł się trochę zdezorientowany, jednak szybko przywołał na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech.

– Będę wdzięczny za filiżankę herbaty.

– Harry? – Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w kierunku wejścia do salonu i ujrzał Artura, opierającego się o framugę. Jego twarz wyrażała całkowite zdziwienie. – To naprawdę ty?

– Nie, to Ron wielosokował się w Harry'ego – syknęła Molly. – Oczywiście, że to on. A kto niby? Voldemort?

Słysząc to nazwisko, Gryfon spojrzał na kobietę. Jej twarz wyrażała jedynie czystą irytację. Widocznie po trzech latach wyzbyła się już całego lęku do najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat – potrafiła nawet stroić sobie z niego żarty. To zdecydowanie ucieszyło Harry'ego.

– Harry tu jest? – Usłyszał głos George'a Weasleya. – Cześć, Harry! – krzyknął, biegnąc w jego stronę i siadając mu na kolanach.

Harry zamarł w osłupieniu z otwartymi ustami. W głowie miał całkowitą pustkę, przez którą próbowała przebić się świadomość ostatniego wydarzenia.

– Ron i Hermiona będą za pół godziny – rzucił George, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Co słychać, Harry? Jak to jest być świeżo mianowanym aurorem? Podobno jutro wyjeżdżasz – stwierdził, patrząc na młodzieńca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– C…całkiem miłe uczucie – odparł Potter, z całej siły starając się pozbyć niepewności ze swojego głosu. – I tak, jadę. Ron wam powiedział? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Przecież prosił, żeby nikomu nie mówić!

– Wymsknęło mu się – zaśmiał się George, schodząc z Harry'ego i podnosząc się na nogi. – A teraz, przepraszam na chwilę. – Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

– Zachowuje się trochę inaczej od śmierci Freda – powiedziała Molly cicho, doskonale odczytując wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

– Po dwóch tygodniach zaczął mówić, a po czterech uśmiechać się – dodał Artur z lekkim przygnębieniem.

Harry kiwnął w zamyśleniu głową. Poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie interesował się zbytnio wydarzeniami na świecie w czasie swojego treningu. Poza sporadycznymi listami całkowicie odciął się od rzeczywistości. Myślał, że należy mu się swego rodzaju odpoczynek, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien.

Zza okna doszedł do jego uszu trzask aportacji. Podniósł się na równe nogi, nagle dziwnie spięty. Trochę obawiał się spotkania z Hermioną. Co prawda, reszta zakupów poszła nadzwyczaj gładko, ale jednak echo rozmowy wciąż rozbrzmiewało w jego głowie. Nie wiedział, czego konkretnie się spodziewać i właśnie to go najbardziej stresowało.

– Cześć wszystkim – rzucił Ron, wchodząc do środka z naręczem papierowych torebek.

– Dzień dobry, państwo Weasley – powiedziała entuzjastycznie Hermiona. Wydawała się w ogóle nie pamiętać wcześniejszego załamania. Harry zastanawiał się czy dziewczyna powiedziała o wszystkim swojemu chłopakowi. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie.

– Ach, już jesteście, kochani! – krzyknęła pani Weasley radośnie. – Proszę, zdejmujcie okrycia i wejdźcie do salonu. Ogrzejcie się trochę i usiądziemy do stołu. W końcu to specjalna okazja. – Śmiejąc się, zniknęła wśród wysokich szafek z artykułami spożywczymi i sprzętami kuchennymi.

– No to, Harry, może opowiesz coś więcej o tej misji? – zapytał pan Weasley, zajmując miejsce przy końcu ogromnego blatu.

– Cóż… Nie mogę powiedzieć zbyt wiele – przyznał Gryfon z westchnieniem. – Wszystko jest ściśle tajne, nie dostałem nawet jeszcze żadnych wytycznych. Ale z tego, co udało mi się zrozumieć, Biuro nie wie zbyt wiele, więc po prostu będziemy musieli szukać. I zaopatrzyć się w sporo szczęścia.

– To tak jak wtedy, gdy szukaa… – Ron jęknął, patrząc z wyrzutem na Hermionę, która piorunowała go spojrzeniem. – To znaczy, gdy uciekaliśmy przed Sami–Wiecie–Kim. Mam na myśli, że wtedy też nie wiedzieliśmy, co robić.

– W Zakonie sytuacja nie przedstawiała się wcale lepiej – stwierdził Artur. – W przerwie między martwieniem się o to, gdzie jesteście i czy jeszcze żyjecie, szukaliśmy jakichkolwiek informacji i walczyliśmy ze śmierciożercami.

Harry odchrząknął.

– Mam nadzieję, że nikomu o niczym nie powiecie? – zapytał. – Ktoś już mi raz obiecywał, że dotrzyma obietnicy i, jak widać, nie udało mu się. – Łypnął ze złością na przyjaciela.

– To nie było specjalnie – zaperzył się rudzielec. – George mnie podpuścił.

– To nie moja wina, że tak łatwo wyciągnąć z ciebie informacje – zaoponował George, pojawiając się nagle w drzwiach. – Po tylu latach powinieneś się już czegokolwiek nauczyć.

– Och, doprawdy – warknął Ron. – Raczej nie miałem większego wyboru, kiedy groziliście mi, że zostanę królikiem doświadczalnym „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów".

– Wyciągamy stare brudy, tak? – Starszy z braci uniósł kpiąco brew. – A przypomnieć ci może, jak na szóstym roku prosiłeś nas o kwiatki z eliksirem miłosnym dla Hermiony?

Gryfonka wyglądała jednocześnie na ogłuszoną, zaintrygowaną i rozbawioną, zaś Ron przypomniał kolorem twarzy dojrzałego buraka.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła w miłej atmosferze na rozmowach i żartach. George od czasu do czasu wspominał dawne wydarzenia, raz po raz wprawiając kogoś w zażenowanie. Weasleyowie próbowali wyciągnąć od Harry'ego więcej informacji na temat misji, jednak ten bronił się jak umiał, odpowiadając półsłówkami. Dopiero późno w nocy, gdy wszyscy poszli spać, Potter zaczął zastanawiać się czy jego życie kiedykolwiek ulegnie stabilizacji. I kiedy pojawi się kolejna okazja, by spędzić więcej czasu z rodziną.

* * *

Dwa dni później, Harry stawił się z samego rana w gabinecie szefa Biura Aurorów. Był sam: opuścił Norę z samego rana, nie chcąc żegnać się z nikim bliskim. Pożegnania kojarzyły mu się z wojną – a wtedy nie miał pewności czy wróci do domu. Harry nie miał już nigdy więcej zamiaru opuszczać bliskich.

W gabinecie Robardsa czekał na niego Kingsley Shacklebolt, który niedługo po bitwie o Hogwart wybrany został stałym Ministrem Magii. Harry widział go ostatni raz właśnie podczas walki. Potem nie było już okazji do spotkania: studenci Uniwersytetu Aurorów zostali zamknięci w ośrodku treningowym, zaś Shacklebolt intensywnie pracował nad przywróceniem władzy i porządku. Od tamtej pory minister nie zmienił się ani trochę: był równie łysy, równie opanowany i równie silny.

– Dzień dobry, Potter – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń. Harry uścisnął ją, kiwając głową.

– Dzień dobry, panie ministrze. Gdzie jest pan Robards? – zapytał chłopak.

– Ma pilną sprawę do załatwienia, a ja muszę za chwilę do niego dołączyć. Trzymaj – rzucił, wyjmując z kieszeni starą zieloną skarpetę. – To świstoklik, który zabierze was do Caimgorms. Tam rozpoczniecie poszukiwania. Za kilkanaście sekund się aktywuje.

– Co z…

Ale Gryfonowi nie dane było dokończyć myśli, ponieważ w tej chwili do pomieszczenia weszła wysoka, chuda postać. Miała lekkie, czarne tenisówki na nogach, mugolskie dżinsy i brązowy sweter. Na jej ramieniu wisiał plecak, zaś w dłoni znajdowała się różdżka.

– Witam, ministrze – powiedział Draco Malfoy.


	4. Rozdział 3: Las pełen niespodzianek

korekta: Nessa

**Rozdział 3: Las pełen niespodzianek**

– Witam, ministrze – powiedział Draco Malfoy.

Tysiące myśli pędziły przez umysł Harry'ego, jednak żadnej nie mógł uczepić się na tyle mocno, by zatrzymać ją i odnieść się do sytuacji. Coś tu było cholernie nie tak i Potter nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie.

Jak przez mgłę zarejestrował, że blondyn zbliżył się do niego. Malfoy wziął od Shacklebolta świstoklik i złapał Pottera za ramię. Moment później Gryfon poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie w żołądku i biuro Robardsa zniknęło mu sprzed oczu.

Gdy zarejestrował pod stopami miękkość trawy, błyskawicznie obrócił się i przycisnął Ślizgona do najbliższego drzewa. Wyszarpnął z rękawa bluzy różdżkę i wycelował nią w tętnicę zszokowanego Malfoya.

– Co to ma być, do jasnej cholery? – warknął, dociskając kawałek drewna do jego szyi.

Draco wydawał się być zbyt oszołomionym, by odpowiedzieć, jednak chwilę później oprzytomniał i próbował wyrwać się spod ucisku Harry'ego. Chłopak nie pozwolił mu na to i jeszcze mocniej przyparł go ramieniem do drzewa.

– Puść mnie, Potter! – syknął lodowatym tonem. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a jego oczy ciskały błyskawicę.

– Możesz pomarzyć. – Jego głos brzmiał jak trzask bicza. – Teraz grzecznie zabierzesz nas do ministerstwa.

– Nic z tego. – Malfoy pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się szyderczo.

– Jak… Tak! W tej chwili! – nalegał Potter, szarpiąc sweter szkolnego wroga.

Malfoy wyrywał się jeszcze chwilę, po czym kopnął Harry'ego kolanem w brzuch. Korzystając z jego chwilowego zamroczenia, podstawił mu nogę. Potter przewrócił się i zobaczył stojącego nad nim blondyna z wyciągniętą różdżką w lekko drżącej dłoni.

– A teraz posłuchaj mnie, kretynie. Nie możemy wrócić do ministerstwa ani nigdzie indziej. Nawet jeśli jesteś na tyle głupi, by złamać rozkaz ministra i szefa Biura Aurorów, to stąd nie można się w żaden sposób wydostać. Ograniczenia starożytnej magii.

Harry poderwał się i złapał Malfoya za nogę, próbując sprowadzić go na ziemię.

– _Petrificus Totalus_! – usłyszał krzyk i chwilę później jego ciało stało się zupełnie bezwładne. Próbował walczyć z zaklęciem, jednak jego starania spełzły na niczym. – Świetnie. Jesteś taki tępy, Potter. Powtarzam ci: wydostanie się stąd jest niemożliwe, a próba zabicia mnie z pewnością nie jest zbyt rozsądna, biorąc pod uwagę, że tylko ja wiem cokolwiek na temat tego wszystkiego. – Wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Teraz cię uwolnię, a ty masz siedzieć w miejscu i słuchać. – Machnął różdżką, a Harry poczuł, że odzyskuje władzę nad mięśniami.

Usiadł gwałtownie, co wywołało lekkie zawroty głowy. Spojrzał na Malfoya z mieszaniną niepewności i gniewu. Fretka miał rację: Harry nie miał wyboru, bo przecież musiał zrozumieć, o co tu chodzi.

– Dlaczego nie możemy uciec? – warknął.

– Chodzi o starożytne prawo – powiedział Draco. – Droga musi prowadzić do rozwiązania.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznał Harry, marszcząc brwi. O czym ten idiota mówił? Jakie starożytne prawo? Przecież tu nie chodziło o przywrócenie jakichś archaicznych porządków, tylko pokonanie śmierciożerców.

– Domyślam się, że nie rozumiesz - przecież rozumienie czegokolwiek nie jest w twoim stylu – parsknął Malfoy, a Harry znowu poczuł żądzę mordu. – Las Caimgorms to jedno z miejsc, gdzie uaktywniło się źródło starożytnej magii. To wina mojego ojca – powiedział z niechęcią. – A starożytna magia rządzi się własnymi prawami. To jest właśnie jedno z nich. Gdy rozpocząłeś zadanie, musisz je skończyć. To jakby Przysięga Wieczysta.

– To nie ja rozpocząłem zadanie – syknął Harry gniewnie. – Powiedziałbym, że ktoś mnie tu zaciągnął bez mojej zgody. Na domiar złego tym kimś jest osoba, która zdecydowanie nie powinna mieć o niczym pojęcia.

– W ostatniej chwili nastąpiła zmiana planów – odpowiedział blondyn, wzruszając ramionami.

W tej chwili do świadomości Harry'ego dotarły wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut. Malfoy pojawił się na chwilę przez aktywacją świstoklika. Miał wygodne mugolskie ubrania i plecak. Nie było Buckleya, ale za to minister pojawił się osobiście.

– Gówno prawda! – krzyknął ze złością. – Uknuliście to!

– Jestem w szoku, że w końcu dotarło to do twojej pustej mózgownicy.

Potter chciał podnieść się i rzucić na Malfoya, ale miażdżące spojrzenie i różdżka wycelowana w jego pierś powstrzymały go przed wykonaniem jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

– I co teraz? – zapytał ze znużeniem. – Mamy tu tak siedzieć do usranej śmierci?

– Magia wie, że myślimy o misji, więc dopóki nie przeszukamy wszystkich terenów, nie wypuści nas.

– Tu chodzi o myślenie? – Ożywił się. – Więc można ją oszukać!

– Masz zamiar udawać, że myślisz? – zapytał Malfoy z pogardą. – Na eliksirach nigdy ci się nie udawało, więc nie liczyłbym na sukces.

– Pieprz się, Malfoy. – Szybkim ruchem ręki szarpnął jego nogą, zaburzając równowagę. Malfoy przewrócił się, a Harry usiadł na nim, przyszpilając ręce do podłoża. – Poza tym, nie wierzę ci. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Nie… – Ale Harry już w tym momencie rozpoczął deportację.

Udało się, pomyślał, gdy poczuł, jak jego świadomość przemieszcza się w innym kierunku. Próbował przedostać się jak najdalej od tego miejsca – na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu jego magia. Chwilę później zobaczył Malfoya leżącego jakieś pięć metrów dalej z oszołomieniem i złością wypisanymi na twarzy. Następnie strumień energii uderzył go w twarz, gwałtownie odrzucając w przeciwną stronę. Dobre kilka minut leciał z ogromną prędkością, niemalże bez przerwy trącając ciałem o gałęzie drzew. Obraz przed oczami stał się jedynie rozmazaną smugą: miał wrażenie, że pędzi z prędkością światła.

Gdy w końcu wylądował, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Jęknął z bólu i szoku, po czym spróbował podnieść się na nogi. Jego próby spełzły na niczym; wydawało się, jakby każdy pulsujący mięsień jego ciała żył własnym życiem i nie miał zamiaru wypełniać poleceń mózgu. A więc Malfoy miał rację, pomyślał niechętnie. Teraz żałował, że go nie posłuchał.

Zrezygnował z prób stanięcia pionowo, podczołgał się do najbliższego drzewa i usiadł, opierając się o nie plecami. Nieco zdezorientowany, ale ciągle czujny, rozejrzał się dokładnie.

Miejsce, w którym się znalazł, nie nosiło najmniejszych śladów obecności człowieka. Wysokie i niskie drzewa niemal całkowicie przesłaniały poranne niebo, tworząc półmrok graniczący z ciemnością. Bujne krzaki i gęste zarośla sprawiały wrażenie ostrych i niebezpiecznych; zajmowały połowę wolnej przestrzeni, znacznie ograniczając możliwość poruszania się. Przez grubą warstwę ściółki leśnej nie dało się wyczuć twardości podłoża, a jedynie miękką powierzchnię mchów, porostów i drobnych liści. Wszelkie rośliny o wysokości powyżej półtora metra pokrywało coś gęstego i lepkiego, kolorem przypominającego żywicę – jednak z bliska dało się zauważyć ruch skupiska maleńkich, brązowych witek. Z mazi owej wydobywały się śmierdzące opary, wywołujące lekkie zdezorientowanie przy ich dłuższym wdychaniu.

W lesie nie było praktycznie żadnych oznak świadomego życia i Harry przez dłuższy czas takie właśnie odnosił wrażenie. Po wsłuchaniu się jednak, można było wyłapać bardzo ciche i jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne odgłosy drapania bądź gryzienia pod nogami i wewnątrz drzew. Zaalarmowany nagłym trzaskiem łamanej gałęzi, Złoty Chłopiec obrócił gwałtownie głowę i ujrzał na grubym konarze coś, co przypominało dużą dżdżownicę z setką odnóży i podobną liczbą ślepi rozsianych po całym ciele. Potter już po chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego las był taki cichy.

Zewsząd w kierunku nieznanego odgłosu złaziły się najdziwniejsze stworzenia: wszystkie były nienaturalnych rozmiarów, skórzaste lub pokryte lepką cieczą, z pojedynczymi, falującymi włoskami sprawiającymi wrażenie, jakby zwierzęta miały na całym ciele mnóstwo wąsów. Miały też wiele par oczu wpatrujących się w dżdżownicę w sposób, który mógłby przypominać permanentne zdziwienie – gdyby nie to, że każda kreatura uzbrojona była w sporych rozmiarów macki bądź ostre jak brzytwa szczypce i kolce. Najdziwniejsze było to, że żadne z nich nie wydawało podczas ruchu najmniejszych odgłosów; poruszały się jak duchy, zupełnie bezszelestnie, niespodziewanie podchodząc do wystraszonej dżdżownicy.

W jednej chwili stały bez ruchu, a w następnej znajdowały się tuż przy niej, ciągnąc ją we wszystkich kierunkach i próbując przeciąć jej skórę. Musiały mieć z tym sporo problemów, jednak wkrótce, zapewne wskutek rozciągania, powłoka zaczęła pękać. Błyskawicznie do otworów przypadły pozostałe drapieżniki, wygryzając bądź wyszarpując kawałki czarnego mięsa. Rozpryskiwały przy tym zieloną krew, która w kontakcie z krzakami zaczęła wypalać w roślinach dziury niczym żrący kwas. Gdy krew padła na drzewa, śluz pokrywający korę zaczął dymić, jednak płyn sam w sobie zdawał się nie wyrządzać roślinom żadnych szkód.

Harry nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Pochylił się i zwrócił zawartość żołądka na coś, co przypominało skrzyżowanie kamienia i śmierdzącego grzyba. Jedno z tych dziwnych stworzeń musiało zauważyć jego poczynania, bowiem chwilę później przypadło do na wpół rozłożonych resztek śniadania, wyjadając je pospiesznie. Pod wpływem tego widoku Harry chciał zwymiotować jeszcze raz, ale ponieważ nie miał już czym, po prostu opadł bez sił.

Kreatury bardzo szybko rozprawiły się z ofiarą i wkrótce jedynym śladem, który potwierdzał minione zdarzenia, były uszkodzone skórzaste liście. Po dżdżownicy nie pozostał najmniejszy fragment ciała.

Torsje w połączeniu z wypadkiem przy teleportacji bardzo wyczerpały Pottera i chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że jedyne, co w tej chwili trzyma go przy świadomości, to adrenalina krążąca w jego żyłach. O ile do tej pory szok nie pozwolił mu wykonać żadnego ruchu, o tyle teraz władzę nad jego ciałem zaczęły przejmować strach i pragnienie ucieczki. Zdecydowanie nie chciał znajdować się w tej chwili w tym okropnym lesie. Żałował, że bez mrugnięcia okiem podjął się zobowiązania wobec ministerstwa i jedyne, o czym marzył, był kubek gorącej herbaty na kanapie w salonie pani Weasley. Dlaczego nie poprosił o udostępnienie dokumentacji? Zapewne Robards specjalnie o tym nie wspominał – nie mógł oczekiwać, że na widok tych wszystkich ohydztw Harry będzie zachwycony. Pieprzone ministerstwo i jego pieprzone machinacje!

Biegł przez zalesioną puszczę, od czasu do czasu potykając się o wystające korzenie. Wiele drzew sprawiało wrażenie zdolnych do ruchu i już wkrótce Harry musiał unikać czyhających na niego na każdym kroku dzikich pędów na ziemi oraz pnączy zwisających swobodnie z gałęzi. Niektóre rośliny tarasowały mu drogę, wysuwając w jego stronę ostre kolce, raniąc twarz i ręce. Pomimo wielu siniaków, obtarć i zadrapań, pomimo cienkich strużek krwi, zabłoconych i porwanych ubrań, pędził naprzód, pragnąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego okropnego miejsca. Lubił przyrodę, ale w tej chwili miał ochotę unieść różdżkę i spopielić wszystkie te paskudztwa – i zrobiłby to, gdyby nie bał się, że w chwili, gdy się zatrzyma, jakiś skórzasty pterodaktyl wyrwie mu kręgosłup.

Dysząc ciężko i oglądając się za siebie, przeklinał głośno Robardsa, Shacklebolta, Malfoya i samego siebie. Dlaczego nie został z tym beznadziejnym głupkiem? Jak mógł być aż takim idiotą?

Przed oczami mignęło mu coś, co przypominało wielokrotnie powiększony ogon skorpiona. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w biegu.

– _Sectumsempra_! – krzyknął ze złością, mając nadzieję, że potwór zginie w męczarniach.

Moment później poczuł swąd spalenizny i ból w prawym udzie. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał w dół. Jadowicie zielona krew wypalała mu skórę z cichym sykiem, sukcesywnie przedostając się w stronę kości.

Krzyknął z bólu, a w jego oczach momentalnie zalśniły łzy. Zachwiał się; różdżka wypadła mu z ręki, nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Odruchowo wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, lewą dłonią trafiając w grzyba, łudząco podobnego do tego spotkanego wcześniej. Po chwili zobaczył wydobywający się z jego wnętrza obłok żółtego dymu. Lewe ramię zapiekło, jakby oberwał _Cruciatusem_.

Nadmiar doznań przekształcił jego głos w paniczny pisk. Odskoczył błyskawicznie, z przerażeniem patrząc, jak ręka pokrywa się czarnym nalotem. Coś krzyczało w jego umyśle, ale był w tej chwili zupełnie wyczerpany. Czuł, że magia opuszcza go, walcząc ze śmiertelną klątwą. Więc to tak umrze? Uśmiercony przez wielką, szarą purchawkę, już na samym początku pierwszej misji? Obraz przed oczami powoli zaczął mu się rozmazywać.

Jego uwagę zwrócił podejrzany trzask. Z obłędem w oczach, uniósł gwałtownie głowę. Paskudne kreatury otaczały go z każdej strony. Spojrzenie tysięcy wytrzeszczonych ślepi skierowane było w jego stronę. Z przodu, z tyłu, z góry… Wszędzie ta sama żądza mordu.

– _Sectumsempra_… – jęknął żałośnie, a jego głos bardziej przypominał szloch. Z końca różdżki wydobyła się zaledwie cieniutka, czerwona nitka. Na ciele garbatego psa z żabimi odnóżami zamiast łap pojawiła się tylko jedna rysa. Wąska stróżka kwasu spłynęła w dół, ale potwór nie wydawał się specjalnie tym przejmować. – _Incendio_…

Zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować, jak horda stworów skacze w jego kierunku, a po chwili umysł spowiła mu gęsta mgła nieprzytomności.

* * *

Intensywna czerwień pod powiekami zmusiła go do otwarcia oczu. Nieprzenikniona biel zalewała cały krajobraz. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

Brzęczało lub szumiało; nie był pewien. Cichy dźwięk przypominał kokon bezpieczeństwa. Patronus? Kto wycza…

Ciepło. Ciepło ogarniało jego umysł, ale przypominało to raczej świadomość poza głową. Nie czuł zupełnie nic; widział i słyszał, ale w sposób, jakby cała jego jaźń skoncentrowana była w jednym punkcie. Umarł? A co to znaczy?

Wydawało mu się, że jego kontrola nad otoczeniem rozszerza się z każdą chwilą. Świadomość rozciągała się w dół, jakby zajmował coraz większą przestrzeń. Coś… płynęło, tak. Płynęło wewnątrz niego. Coś życiodajnego, niosącego za sobą pokarm dla ciała. Miał ciało?

Skupił spojrzenie w jednym punkcie i…

Piękne, pomyślał. To jest doskonałe.

* * *

Z początku, gdy otworzył oczy, nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Kim jest i gdzie się znajduje?

Po chwili do jego świadomości zaczęły docierać wydarzenia sprzed utraty przytomności.

Żył? A może umarł? Z cichym jękiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze, jakby wcale nie walczył wcześniej o przeżycie z żądnym mordu lasem. A jednak nadal się tutaj znajdował – te same drzewa pokryte brązowym paskudztwem, ta sama miękkość ziemi. Tylko całe to otoczenie wydawało się jakieś ciemniejsze, jakieś bardziej mroczne.

Podniósł się, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nic go nie atakuje. Las wydawał się być uśpiony: korzenie pochowały się, pnącza ukryły wśród koron drzew; nawet drapanie wokół niego ucichło, choć Harry sądził, iż dotyczy to tylko jego najbliższego otoczenia. Podświadomie wyczuwał, że puszcza nadal żyje, ale tak jakby… straciła zainteresowanie.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie, co się wydarzyło, gdy na chwilę odzyskał przytomność. Widział… coś. Na pewno coś dobrego, coś pięknego i doskonałego. I właśnie to coś uratowało mu życie. Ale co to właściwie było? Starania, by odtworzyć w umyśle ten rozmazany kształt przyprawiały go nieustannie o silny ból głowy – jakby jego świadomość próbowała wydostać się poza ograniczenia ciasnego umysłu, by odnaleźć owo _coś_. Po ostatnim incydencie wszystko, co wiązało się z lasem przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Dlatego też porzucił wszelkie rozmyślania – nie chciał ryzykować własnym życiem. Wolał nie kusić więcej losu.

Wędrował zarośniętymi ścieżkami, różdżką pomagając sobie w przedzieraniu się przez leśną gęstwinę. Z czasem porzucił jeden ze środków ostrożności i przestał unikać wytwarzania jakiegokolwiek hałasu. Gdyby któreś z tych stworzeń próbowało go dopaść, już dawno by to zrobiło. Zresztą, przecież już raz im się nie udało.

Co to w ogóle było, zastanawiał się Harry. Nie pamiętał, aby wspominali o czymś podobnym na podstawach obrony przed czarnomagicznymi kreaturami. Nie, to zdecydowanie było coś znacznie bardziej mrocznego i niebezpiecznego. Te potwory nie sprawiały wrażenia przemienionych przez ciemne moce – same w sobie stanowiły raczej skoncentrowany mrok. Były jak demony – złe z natury, zdolne jedynie do niszczenia, bezwzględne i okrutne. Potter był pewien, że nie chce spotkać ich już nigdy w życiu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak się bał – i kiedy ostatni raz był tak bliski śmierci.

Gdy emocje opadły, Złoty Chłopiec poczuł dojmujący głód. Sięgnął ręką w bok z zamiarem wyłowienia z torby kanapki z wędzoną rybą – gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że torby nie ma. Mógł ją zgubić w każdej chwili – podczas nieudanej deportacji, podczas ucieczki, nawet teraz, przemierzając puszczę. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie z poczuciem rosnącej beznadziejności. Wyciągnął różdżkę, widząc tylko jeden sposób na odnalezienie zguby, jednak nie wierząc ani trochę w powodzenie swojego planu.

– _Accio torba_ – mruknął.

Stał tak kilka chwil, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Wzruszył ramionami, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że szanse na sukces i tak były bliskie zeru. Z lekkim ukłuciem rozczarowania ruszył dalej, zastanawiając się nad sposobem zdobycia pokarmu. Nie miał zamiaru próbować niczego żyjącego w tym lesie. Aura niebezpieczeństwa działała na niego aż za dobrze.

Jego uwagę przyciągnął trzask dochodzący z pewnego oddalenia gdzieś przed nim. Harry zamarł w bezruchu z wyciągniętą różdżką, opanowując strach spływający lodowatą falą wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zmrużył oczy i z zapartym tchem uczynił jeden niewielki krok w kierunku podejrzanego odgłosu.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, zaraz jednak do uszu Pottera dobiegł kolejny dźwięk. Brunet odetchnął głęboko i powoli przesunął się za najbliższe drzewo. Trzymając w pogotowiu różdżkę, zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i wyjrzał ostrożnie zza prowizorycznej zasłony. Był pewien, że szok, którego doznał, odbił się w całej okazałości na jego twarzy.

Na gałęzi zeschniętego krzaka wisiała jego materiałowa torba. Unosiła się w powietrzu niczym proporczyk na wietrze, od czasu do czasu szarpiąc kruchym drewnem. Wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie Pottera przywołało ją, jednak podczas lotu przedmiot zahaczył przypadkowo o przeszkodę na swojej drodze. Ciche trzaski pochodziły od łamanych z rzadka gałązek.

Złoty Chłopiec nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. Zapominając o ostrożności, podbiegł do torby i zerwał ją z zarośli. Szybkim ruchem otworzył ją szeroko i już miał wyłowić ze środka coś do jedzenia, gdy nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

– _Arte Invenium_ – mruknął, celując różdżką do wnętrza torby.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Uspokojony, wyjął kanapkę i odgryzł spory kęs. Przewiesił przedmiot przez ramię i poszedł dalej. Był w znacznie lepszym humorze niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej – miał wszystko, czego mógł tutaj potrzebować. Przez najbliższy czas nie groził mu głód, miał się też gdzie schować. Czy coś jeszcze było absolutnie niezbędne?

Właściwie tak. Wiedział, że powinien w jakiś sposób skontaktować się z Malfoyem. Z tego, co udało mu się zrozumieć, blondyn nie mógł powiadomić ministerstwa o jego zniknięciu. Akcja miała przecież zostać utrzymana w tajemnicy; poza tym ściągnięcie do lasu większej liczby ludzi mogłoby tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Należało dać znać Fretce, że Harry jeszcze żyje. Nie żeby Potter miał na to większą ochotę – po odnalezieniu torby wstąpiła w niego jakaś nowa nadzieja i sądził, że przez jakiś czas może powęszyć sam. To zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo, że się nawzajem pozabijają.

Złoty Chłopiec westchnął przeciągle. Minister nie byłby zadowolony.

Z drugiej strony, to była również jego wina. Przecież nie mógł oczekiwać, że Harry bez dyskusji zgodzi się na dłuższą wycieczkę pod namiot z Malfoyem. Shacklebolt doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ich antypatii względem siebie. Sam był aurorem, członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Wiedział, jak wyglądała wojna; wiedział, że śmierciożercy byli zupełnie bezwzględni. A przecież nie ulegało wątpliwości, że młody Malfoy do śmierciożerców należał. Dlaczego więc wziął go do tej roboty? Harry był pewien, że nie można mieć do Ślizgona za grosz zaufania i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. W jaki więc sposób mieli współpracować?

Potter zaśmiał się drwiąco, gdy przed jego oczami pojawiła się wizja odnalezienia Białego Ognia. Wyobraził sobie, jak sięga po jakiś starożytny artefakt, gdy nagle Malfoy zgina się wpół, łapiąc się kurczowo za ramię. Pada na ziemię pod oślepiającym blaskiem medalionu, który wysysa całą jego moc, wymierzając sprawiedliwość. A gdy już Malfoy zamieni się w charłaka, Biała Magia posyła go do Azkabanu, by grzał miejsce swojemu ojcu i jego przyjaciołom śmierciożercom.

Oczywistym było, że nie istniała najmniejsza szansa na nić porozumienia między nimi dwoma. Za dużo drwiny, kpin i wyzwisk. Za dużo śmierci, zbyt długi okres nienawiści. Zbyt wielka przepaść między jasną a ciemną stroną. I, przede wszystkim, zbyt bolesna historia.

Z początku nie zauważył, że zapadł już zmrok. Niebo przybrało szaro-granatową barwę, nieliczne gwiazdy mrugały z oddali przytłumionym światłem. Od czasu do czasu zza chmur wyłaniała się okrągła tarcza księżyca, rzucając bladą poświatę na ciemne podłoże w miejscach, gdzie jej blask zdołał przebić się przez gęstwinę koron drzew. W tym momencie las wydawał się być zupełnie niezamieszkały – do uszu Harry'ego nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy oprócz jego własnego spokojnego oddechu. Z czasem jednak dudniąca mu w uszach cisza zaczęła ustępować cichym skowytom i pohukiwaniom. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby do pewnego momentu puszcza była wymarła, zaś dalej, na północy, nadal tętniła nocnym życiem. W miarę marszu Potter mógł wyłowić coraz więcej poszczególnych dźwięków – nadal jednak były one odległe o dobre kilka mil.

Skręcił w lewo za ogromną, rozłożystą choinką i jego oczom ukazał się ludzki kształt. Jasne oczy błyskały czujnie tuż przed nim. Stali twarzą w twarz.

Harry był w takim szoku, że zrobił krok do tyłu, jednak po chwili odzyskał rezon. Do głosu doszła jego aurorska natura łowcy. Nie zastanawiając się wiele nad tym, co robi, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w nieznajomego.

– _Drętwota_! – krzyknął, a echo jego głosu potoczyło się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Blask czerwonego światła oślepił go na chwilę, usłyszał jednak charakterystyczny odgłos uderzenia i łamania kości. Podszedł do leżącej pod drzewem postaci. Jej lewa ręka wykręcona była pod nienaturalnym kątem. Przewrócił mężczyznę nogą na plecy, a ten jęknął cicho.

– _Lumos_ – szepnął i gdy zobaczył twarz swojej ofiary, z wrażenia odjęło mu na chwilę mowę. – Malfoy? – Jego głos przypominał pisk.

Malfoy jęknął ponownie, zmrużył oczy i spróbował unieść lewą rękę. Syknął z bólu i zasłonił twarz prawą dłonią.

– Zabiję cię, Potter – warknął. – Twoja śmierć będzie długa i bolesna.

Harry nie był pewien czy cieszy się na widok Malfoya. W jakiś sposób na pewno mu ulżyło, ale z drugiej strony spojrzenie na wykrzywioną bólem twarz sprawiło mu złośliwą satysfakcję.

– Nie dramatyzuj, Malfoy – powiedział drwiąco. – W tej chwili powinienem kopnąć cię w twarz i złamać ci nos.

– Tylko spróbuj – ostrzegł blondyn – a będziesz wił się pod _Cruciatusem_ przez pięć minut.

Harry zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

– Voldemort cię tego nauczył, tak? – zapytał. – Cóż, jako _auror_ – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z wyjątkowym wyolbrzymieniem i kpiną – powinieneś wiedzieć, że ci dobrzy nie stosują takich technik.

Malfoy parsknął cicho, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Powtarzasz się, Potter. I zgaś łaskawie to światło.

Harry nie zgasił światła, ale zmniejszył znacznie jego natężenie tak, że w tej chwili widać było jedynie ich pobladłe twarze.

– Szukałeś mnie? – zapytał, kucając.

Malfoy wziął do ręki różdżkę i podwinął lewy rękaw. Wymruczał zaklęcie, a wszystkie siniaki i otarcia na przedramieniu zniknęły, pozostawiając jednolicie bladą skórę.

– Po pokazie tępoty w twoim wykonaniu doszedłem do wniosku, że nie przeżyjesz zbyt długo – stwierdził. – W życiu nie widziałem większego bałwana. Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś nie próbował się deportować?

Harry prychnął i usiadł na trawie.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że ci uwierzę?

– A niby dlaczego miałbym kłamać? – zapytał Malfoy.

– Z tego samego powodu, dla którego na szóstym roku próbowałeś zabić Dumbledore'a – powiedział Harry. – Ponieważ jesteś śmierciożercą.

Na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się przebłysk wściekłości. Obrócił błyskawicznie tułów w stronę bruneta i złapał go mocno za gardło.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie mów – syknął. – Przyrzekam ci, że będziesz żałował.

Harry, który w tym momencie zaczął się krztusić, chwycił blondyna za przedramię i wykonał jedną z podstawowych sekwencji obronnych poznawanych podczas zajęć w Akademii Aurorów. Po chwili Malfoy półleżał na nim, a Harry zaciskał mu ramię wokół szyi, celując różdżką w jego twarz.

– Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, Malfoy – warknął. – Zwłaszcza że mówię prawdę.

– Gówno wiesz na temat tego, jaka jest prawda! – sapnął blondyn na wydechu, próbując się wyrwać.

Harry puścił go i odskoczył na kilka metrów, zanim Malfoy zdążył go uderzyć. Chłopak miał jednak inne plany: momentalnie podniósł się z ziemi i skierował różdżkę na Gryfona.

– _Crucio!_ – warknął Malfoy, a cała jego twarz wyrażała niepohamowaną furię.

Z kawałka drewna wystrzelił snop czerwonych iskier. Nim Harry zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku i uczynić jakikolwiek ruch, poczuł oślepiający ból w całym ciele, jakby każdy mięsień, każda komórka rozrywane były na strzępy. Wrzasnął przeraźliwie i upadł na ziemię, wyrywając kępki trawy po obu swoich stronach. Potrafił myśleć tylko o bólu i na nim się skoncentrował. Niech to się skończy, myślał gorączkowo. Niech przestanie…

Ból zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Potter opadł bez sił i zaczął dyszeć ciężko, jakby uciekał chwilę wcześniej przed stadem hipogryfów. Czuł się kompletnie wyczerpany i pusty w środku; miał wrażenie, że ktoś pozbawił go wnętrzności, pozostawiając na ich miejscu bezkształtną masę. W jego głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl: „On. To. Zrobił."

– Potter, ja… – usłyszał niepewny głos Malfoya. Zniknęły z niego drwina i złośliwość, zastąpione przez najczystszy szok. Blondyn uczynił krok w jego stronę z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Harry, drżąc lekko, stanął na nogach i uniósł różdżkę w geście obronnym. Kontrolę nad nim przejął instynkt samozachowawczy, który podpowiadał mu teraz, by uciekać jak najdalej od tego psychola. Nie jest śmierciożercą, tak?

Brunet próbował opanować swoją wściekłość i za wszelką cenę starał się nie odegrać na Malfoyu tym samym. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę z oskarżeniem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w głąb lasu.

Nie minęła minuta, gdy poczuł ucisk na przedramieniu. Wyrwał rękę z irytacją, odruchowo odskakując na dwa metry.

– Nie dotykaj mnie, psycholu – warknął i ponownie uniósł różdżkę.

– Potter, porozmawiaj ze mną! – krzyknął Malfoy wściekle.

– Porozmawiaj? – parsknął Harry. – Dobrze ci radzę: uciekaj stąd i nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę, jeśli nie chcesz poczuć tego samego na własnej skórze. I ty twierdzisz, że nie jesteś śmierciożercą? Jesteś najbardziej popieprzonym śmierciożercą, jakiego znam. Jesteś wstrętnym śmieciem, który powinien gnić w Azkabanie jak jego ojciec, jesteś…

Ale nie dane mu było skończyć, bo Malfoy skoczył na niego, wymierzając cios w szczękę. Harry zatoczył się do tyłu i objął dłonią twarz, jednak początkowe oszołomienie zniknęło tak nagle, jak się pojawiło. Złapał go za barki, pociągnął w swoją stronę i kolanem wymierzył kopniaka w brzuch, po czym odrzucił jak szmacianą lalkę.

– Ostrzegałem cię – powiedział lodowatym tonem, wypluwając krew z ust.

Malfoy przetoczył się na plecy i chwilę później roześmiał się histerycznie.

– To się nie uda – wymamrotał. – My naprawdę się pozabijamy.

I zemdlał.


	5. Rozdział 4: Uprzejmie cię nienawidzę

korekta: Nessa

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Uprzejmie cię nienawidzę**

– _Mobilicorpus_ – mruknął Harry, celując w bezwładne ciało Malfoya, które uniosło się posłusznie. – _Accio_ – powiedział, a jego torba oraz plecak Malfoya wylądowały na wyciągniętych rękach. Przewiesił je sobie przez ramię. – _Wskaż mi_ – rzucił w kierunku różdżki, a ta, kierowana niewidzialną mocą, ustawiła się w kierunku północnym.

Właściwie nie wiedział, czemu chce iść akurat na północ, ale czuł, że właśnie w tamtą stronę należy zmierzać. Stamtąd przyleciała jego torba i stamtąd też przyszedł Malfoy.

Malfoy…

Harry nadal czuł złość na tego irytującego idiotę, jednak teraz do głosu doszło coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia.

O nie, nie żałuję Fretki, powiedział sobie szybko. Po prostu mogłem się powstrzymać… Albo może i nie, w końcu uraczył mnie Cruciatusem.

Myśl ta nieustannie wywoływała w nim wściekłość i szok. Owszem, Malfoy mógł być śmierciożercą, ale Harry nigdy nie wziąłby jego pogróżek na serio – w życiu nie pomyślałby, że chłopak naprawdę jest w stanie rzucać Niewybaczalnymi ot tak sobie na prawo i lewo. W końcu nie był w stanie zabić dyrektora; to musiało o czymś świadczyć.

Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego Malfoy wściekł się aż tak bardzo. Teoretycznie on również zdenerwowałby się, gdyby ktoś wyciągał na wierzch jego grzeszki, ale przecież Draco powinien już przywyknąć do wrogości ze strony Złotego Chłopca. Podczas szkolenia wielokrotnie sprzeczali się na temat stanięcia obok Voldemorta. Harry miał na tym punkcie bardzo duży uraz: w jego oczach nie istniała żadna taryfa ulgowa dla morderców. Wyglądało to więc tak, jakby wspomnienie walki po czarnej stronie było czułym punktem Draco. Harry zaśmiał się ponuro. Malfoy i jego kompleksy. Absurd.

Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, to zdziwiła go również reakcja samego Malfoya na rzucenie Niewybaczalnego. Sprawiał wrażenie wyprowadzonego z równowagi, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć we własny czyn. Właściwie było to całkiem zrozumiałe, jeśli zauważyć, że tym sposobem Fretka dał Harry'emu jeszcze jeden powód do nienawiści i otwartej wrogości – a przecież w obecnej sytuacji chłopak z pewnością chciał tego uniknąć. Szkoda tylko, że Robards albo Shacklebolt nigdy mu nie uwierzą. Chociaż… gdyby tak spróbować załatwić Veritaserum…

Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się z głowy wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli. Uznał, ze znaleźli się już wystarczająco daleko od miejsca ich sprzeczki i nikt przypadkowy ich nie znajdzie, zwabiony hałasem. Niewielka polana, na którą trafił, wydawała się odpowiednim miejscem na nocleg. Położył Malfoya i jego plecak na trawie, a sam ukląkł, grzebiąc w torbie w poszukiwaniu namiotu.

Gdy już go rozłożył, zniknął w lesie z zamiarem nazbierania drewienek na ognisko. Kiedy wrócił, Malfoy wyglądał na całkowicie przytomnego. Leżał ze zgiętą w kolanie nogą, głowę opierając o plecak. Patrzył na Harry'ego bez żadnych emocji. Z lekkim zamyśleniem obracał w dłoniach różdżkę.

Harry nie zaszczycił go już więcej spojrzeniem. Ułożył drewienka w niewielki stosik i cichym _Incendio_ rozpalił ogień, a następnie rzucił standardowe zaklęcia maskujące. Usiadł tak, by tylko kątem oka widzieć Malfoya, ale w razie czego zauważyć każdy jego ruch – po tym wszystkim postanowił mieć się na baczności. Oparł plecy o samotny pniak na środku polany, a niewidzący wzrok utkwił w żarzących się palikach.

Zastanawiał się, co mogą robić jego przyjaciele. Już kilka godzin wcześniej zaczęła doskwierać mu samotność, ale teraz stała się ona nad wyraz wyczuwalna. Hermiona na pewno wymyśliłaby już tysiąc planów działania i zanudzała ich skomplikowanymi przemyśleniami. Ron zaś opowiedziałby śmieszną historię, irytując Hermionę, ale jednak rozładowując atmosferę. I być może właśnie tak było, może Hermiona martwiła się teraz o niego, a Ron starał się ją pocieszyć… A może wcale nie?

Zasypiając, widział w tańczących płomieniach uśmiechniętą twarz Rona i współczującą minę Hermiony. Żałował, że były w tej chwili tak nieosiągalne.

* * *

Gdy otworzył oczy, zalał go blask słońca. Na błękitnym niebie nie widniała ani jedna chmura, a z oddali dochodził świergot ptaków. Ogień wygasł już dawno temu, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie białe zgliszcza. Harry rzucił czujne spojrzenie na Malfoya, ale ten spał w najlepsze na prawym boku, obejmując ramieniem swój plecak.

W świetle poranka wczorajsze wydarzenia wydały się Potterowi nie tylko absurdalne, ale i zupełnie bezpodstawne. Czuł się na siebie zły za swój niewyparzony język i dziecinne zaczepki. Wszystkiego tego mógł uniknąć, zachowując odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku – w tej chwili jednak nie było możliwości, by osiągnąć jakiekolwiek porozumienie.

Malfoy, rzecz jasna, nie pozostawał w tej sytuacji bez winy. Nic nie mogło zmienić wczorajszego dnia. Malfoy przekroczył pewną granicę i nie istniał żaden powód, by Harry teraz próbował nawiązać współpracę ze szkolnym wrogiem.

Żaden, jeśli nie liczyć konieczności uratowania świata.

Harry miał wrażenie, że wyolbrzymia i przesadza, jednak to pomagało mu w jakiś sposób dystansować się do minionego dnia. Mieli na głowach ważniejsze rzeczy, niż pielęgnowanie nienawiści: świat go potrzebował, minister na niego liczył, śmierciożercy byli na wolności. Jeśli nie odnajdzie w sobie choć odrobiny cierpliwości, wszystkie starania Shacklebolta pójdą na marne. Utrzymanie choćby cienia kontaktu oraz tolerowanie siebie nawzajem stanowiły absolutną konieczność. Ostatecznie i tak nie mieli innego wyjścia – las ich nie wypuści, jeśli nie poszukają jakichś śladów. A Złoty Chłopiec nie miał zamiaru spędzić tutaj reszty swojego życia, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo dojmująca była jego niechęć do Draco.

Chłodne opanowanie, to musiał być klucz do zwycięstwa.

Malfoy chrapnął cicho i przewrócił się na plecy, a po chwili usiadł gwałtownie. Miał w tamtym momencie najbardziej tępy wyraz twarzy, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek u niego widział. Intensywne mruganie w połączeniu z bardzo niewyraźną miną sprawiło, że Gryfon parsknął, ale drwiący wzrok utkwił w leśnej gęstwinie.

Ślizgon przeniósł zdziwione spojrzenie na Pottera i chwilę później jego oczy rozszerzyły się w samouświadomieniu. Wspomnienia wydarzeń wczorajszego dnia przelewały się przez jego umysł, odbijając się falowo emocjami w jego oczach. Wprawne oko Harry'ego zauważyło, że Draco momentalnie stał się opanowany i czujny. Sięgnął do plecaka i rozsunął go z pozorną nonszalancją; zdradziły go jednak napięte mięśnie pleców.

Harry podniósł się bez słowa i wyjął kilka kanapek ze swojej torby. Dzięki zaklęciu konserwującemu nadal były bardzo smaczne i Harry z niepokojem przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że zjadł już cały ich zapas. Po skończonym posiłku wepchnął śmieci do swojej torby, a następnie zajął się sprzątnięciem nieużywanego namiotu – usnął, zanim zdążył się do niego przenieść.

– _Reducto_ – rzucił w kierunku stosu spalonego drewna, który momentalnie zamienił się w proch. Kolejne machnięcie różdżki wyczarowało kępkę trawy, skutecznie ukrywając ślady po ognisku. Podczas szkolenia bardzo wiele nauczył się na temat zacierania śladów. – _Tergeo_ – szepnął, usuwając popiół i inne drobne śmieci. Następne zaklęcie zamaskowało ich zapach, a jeszcze jedno ukryło ślady stóp na podłożu. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele znaków można po sobie zostawić i teraz dziwił się, że wtedy, podczas poszukiwań horkruksów, szmalcownikom mimo wszystko nie udało się ich złapać.

Zdjął jeszcze zaklęcia maskujące, przerzucił torbę przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku lasu, nie sprawdzając nawet, czy Malfoy idzie za nim. Po chwili usłyszał za sobą powtarzające się ciche szelesty, potwierdzające jego przypuszczenia. Nie odwrócił się jednak. Nie odwrócił się ani razu przez następne kilka godzin.

Przemierzając puszczę, zastanawiał się, od czego rozpocząć poszukiwania. Wygrzebał z umysłu słowa Dumbledore'a. „Gdy będziesz potrzebował pomocy Instytutu, znajdziesz go"… Czuł się jak ślepiec spacerujący przez najeżony pułapkami korytarz. Nie licząc ostatnich doświadczeń, nie wiedział nic a nic – ani na temat miejsca, w którym się znajdował, ani na temat Starożytnej Magii. To oczywiste, że w tej sytuacji potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy z zewnątrz. Niestety, nie zapowiadało się, by jakiś cholerny Instytut miał wyrosnąć nagle spod ziemi. Harry powstrzymał westchnienie; czasami naprawdę nienawidził magii.

Istniała konieczność porozmawiania z Malfoyem. Wtedy, gdy przenieśli się za pomocą świstoklika do lasu, sprawiał wrażenie całkiem obeznanego z tematem. Minister musiał podzielić się z nim wieloma informacjami, które mogły okazać się w przyszłości istotne. Malfoy znał więc wszelkie szczegóły i tak należało go traktować: jak źródło potrzebnej wiedzy. Déjà vu, pomyślał Harry smętnie. Namiastka Hermiony w najbardziej nieprzyjemnej powłoce.

Po kilku godzinach nieprzerwanego marszu, gdy kropelki potu wstąpiły na jego czoło, zdał sobie sprawę, że puszcza całkowicie się zmieniła. Zniknęły mrok i atmosfera zagrożenia, zastąpione typowym leśnym klimatem. Drzewa wyglądały już zupełnie normalnie, pokryte białą i brązową korą oraz ciemnozielonym mchem. Suche gałązki i liście szeleściły przyjemnie pod stopami, ukrywając korzenie rozłożystych paproci, niewielkie grzyby i drobne leśne stworzenia. Blask słońca rozświetlał ścieżki naznaczone śladami życia zwierząt. Ciche chrupanie pochodziło od rudych wiewiórek, które z krótkimi przerwami przegryzały brunatne żołędzie, kątem oka czujnie obserwując przybyszy. Z oddali słychać było setki dźwięków: stukoty, piski, brzęczenia, gryzienia, trzaski i wiele, wiele innych. Harry, który oglądał to wszystko z oszołomieniem, pochylił się, zerwał garść jagód z rosnącego pod jego stopami krzaka i wpakował owoce do ust.

– To zupełnie inna część lasu – odezwał się nagle Malfoy. Harry, który dopiero przypomniał sobie o jego obecności, obrócił się błyskawicznie i z lekką irytacją zauważył, że chłopak nie przejawia żadnych oznak zmęczenia. – Gdybyś… – zaczął z typową dla siebie z drwiną, ale umilkł pod wyzywającym spojrzeniem Harry'ego. – Magia zepchnęła cię na tę mroczną stronę puszczy – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Za karę – dodał po chwili wahania takim tonem, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Dlaczego ten las jest tak podzielony? – zapytał Harry, w którym antypatia walczyła z ciekawością.

– Cóż… Nie do końca to rozumiem – przyznał Malfoy. – Chyba chodzi o równowagę w przyrodzie. Uaktywniła się starożytna magia, dlatego tutaj jest miło, sympatycznie i uroczo, a tam nie.

I rzeczywiście tak było. Potter czuł się tutaj, jakby ktoś otoczył go aurą Patronusa. Nie przypominało to zwykłej puszczy, ale uczucie całkowicie różniło się od tego, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy znajdował się w mrocznej części.

– Czyli to magia spowodowała zmiany w lesie? Jak z tymi zwierzętami? – dopytywał się Harry, ciesząc się impertynencko, że Malfoy czegoś nie rozumiał.

– Jakimi zwierzętami? – spytał Malfoy, sprawiając wrażenie zdezorientowanego.

– Nie widziałeś ich? – zdziwił się Harry. – Były ohydne, skórzaste i pokryte śluzem. I rozrywały się nawzajem. – Nie miał zamiaru wspominać o ataku na swoją osobę, zwłaszcza że miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko mu się tylko wydawało.

Malfoy zamrugał.

– W takim razie odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie brzmi pewnie: tak – powiedział i potarł czoło w zamyśleniu. – Dziwne, że ich nie spotkałem.

Harry, który uznał, że zrobił już na dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo dobrego dla świata, wymieniając grzecznie kilka zdań z Malfoyem, odwrócił się do niego plecami i poszedł dalej. Bez przerwy rozglądał się po otoczeniu, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Chłonął przez skórę tę aurę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, czując się, jakby uciekł z Azkabanu po długiej odsiadce. Od czasu do czasu spotykał rogate jelenie i małe, płochliwe sarny, które kuliły się pod spojrzeniem i uciekały przy najlżejszym trzasku. Nad głowami krążyło różnokolorowe ptactwo, ćwierkając cicho, jakby ze zdziwieniem. Harry'emu nasunęło się skojarzenie ze Świstoświnką Rona, jednak zaraz po tym pojawiło się poczucie osamotnienia, więc szybko porzucił tę myśl. Skupił się więc na poszukiwaniu miejsca, gdzie mogliby rozbić obóz na jakiś czas. Noszenie wszystkiego ze sobą w jednej torbie było odrobinę niebezpieczne; rozsądniej wydawało się rozpoczynać badanie lasu z tego samego miejsca.

Odpowiednią lokalizację znalazł całkiem szybko, bo już po godzinie jego oczom ukazała się niewielka, okrągła polana, skąpana w popołudniowym słońcu. Drzewa rosnące na jej obrzeżach nie stanowiły takiej gęstwiny jak w innych częściach lasu, co umożliwiało postawienie tutaj namiotu, a także rozpalenie ogniska. Z tego miejsca całkiem nieźle słychać było dochodzące zewsząd odgłosy, dzięki czemu zagrożenie nagłym pojawieniem się intruza malało. Spojrzał jeszcze szybko na Malfoya, zastanawiając się, czy znowu będzie musiał z nim rozmawiać, jednak ten wyglądał na równie urzeczonego. Harry uznał to za znak zesłany mu z niebios i bez ceregieli zrzucił torbę z ramienia, i położył się na ziemi. Uznał, że należy mu się odpoczynek. Malfoy po drugiej stronie polany uczynił to samo i po chwili jedynymi odgłosami przerywającymi ciszę były dźwięki pochodzące z serca lasu.

Harry wsunął ręce pod głowę, maltretując między wargami źdźbło jasnozielonej trawy. Wsłuchiwał się w swój oddech, świergot ptaków i szum liści, poddając się błogiemu działaniu leniuchowania. Zamierał jednak za każdym razem, gdy Malfoy się poruszył: wczorajszy incydent wywołał u niego swego rodzaju nerwowość i potrafił teraz wyczuć każdy najdrobniejszy gest. Podejrzewał, że po kilku dniach pozbędzie się tych dziwnych odruchów – udało już mu się nawet przekonać siebie samego, że Malfoy nie rzuci na niego kolejnego Niewybaczalnego. Podejrzewał, że las nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby nie udało mu się ukończyć misji – nawet jeśli przyczynę jego niedyspozycji spowodowałaby przedwczesna śmierć, tortury albo próba zawładnięcia umysłem. Jak by nie patrzeć, Malfoy był przedstawicielem i pracownikiem ministerstwa, a także nieokrzesanym, nieopanowanym dupkiem z kompleksami. Ta ostatnia myśl wprawiła w Harry'ego w dobry nastrój i postanowił nie wracać więcej myślami do tego „przypadkowego incydentu".

Po chwili Harry stwierdził, że poświęca Malfoyowi stanowczo za dużo myśli i doszedł do wniosku, że powinien zająć się sprawą najważniejszą, a mianowicie rozwiązaniem zagadki Starożytnej Magii oraz Białego Ognia. Wiedział, że jakiekolwiek dywagacje na ten temat powinny się odbyć w porozumieniu z drugą stroną. Teraz jednak nie miał do tego serca i z całą stanowczością postanowił porozmawiać o tym… w najbliższej przyszłości.

– Musimy porozmawiać – mruknął Malfoy chwilę potem.

Harry zdusił w sobie jęk frustracji. Oczywiście, przecież na Malfoya zawsze można było liczyć! Starając się nie warknąć, powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– To może poczekać.

– Nie, nie może – powiedział Malfoy z naciskiem.

– Słuchaj, ty… – Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a jego twarz wyrażała irytację. Szybko się jednak opanował i opadł ponownie na plecy. – Potem.

– Nie… – Ale reszta jego wypowiedzi urwała się pod wpływem bardzo głośnego, bardzo długiego i bardzo ostentacyjnego chrapnięcia ze strony Harry'ego.

Potter usłyszał warknięcie i trzask łamanej gałęzi, a zaraz po tym zobaczył Fretkę idącego przez polanę z wściekłą miną. Rozzłoszczenie Malfoya tym wyjątkowo infantylnym zachowaniem bardzo poprawiło mu nastrój i Harry postanowił wykorzystać tę sytuację, by chwilę się zdrzemnąć. Przekręcił się na bok i zamknął oczy.

* * *

W śnie przemierzał niekończący się kamienny korytarz, samemu dokładnie nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi. Nie widział w tym sensu; zdawał sobie sprawę, że na końcu nic go nie czeka, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zgłębieniem tajemnicy tunelu. Z każdym krokiem po obu jego stronach pojawiały się kolejne elementy mrocznej puszczy, którą już znał, a która napawała go panicznym lękiem. W pewnym momencie nie mógł znieść jej widoku i oślizgłych macek strachu na swoich plecach. Postanowił nie iść dalej, ale gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał wielką dżdżownicę patrzącą na niego z rządzą mordu. Z ogromnej ilości ran na jej ciele sączyła się zielona krew. Płynęła w jego stronę wąskimi strumieniami, wijąc się jak długie, cienkie węże. Uniósł wzrok i na miejscu stwora zobaczył Dumbledore'a, którego siwa broda kołysała się mimo braku wiatru. Uśmiechał się w ten szczególny, zarezerwowany dla siebie sposób i pokręcił głową.

– Droga m u s i prowadzić do rozwiązania – powiedział. – To musi się skończyć… to nie jest twoje. Droga… – w jego dłoni pojawiło się coś małego i białego – i rozwiązanie. – Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się; był teraz surowy i stanowczy. – Zrozumiałeś? – zaczął powtarzać jak mantrę, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał wydusić z Harry'ego odpowiedź, a Potter poczuł, że coś zaciska się na jego klatce piersiowej. Z czasem cichy szept byłego dyrektora zamienił się w pełne furii okrzyki. – ZROZUMIAŁEŚ?

– NIE! – wrzasnął Harry spanikowanym głosem, budząc się nagle i podnosząc do pozycji siedzącej. Włosy i ubrania kleiły mu się do ciała, po twarzy spływały strużki potu. Dyszał ciężko, a jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. – Boże… – szepnął, zaciskając pięść na włosach i opierając ciężar głowy na przedramieniu. Przełknął głośno gęstą ślinę i spróbował opanować wytrącony w równowagi organizm. Nigdy w życiu tak się nie bał, choć nie wiedział, co go dokładnie przeraziło w tym śnie. Co do jednego miał absolutną pewność: nigdy więcej nie chciał tego zobaczyć. Ani odpowiadać na to pytanie.

Rozejrzał się dokładnie po okolicy. Zapadł już zmrok; niebo zakryte było gęstymi chmurami, nie przepuszczając najmniejszej ilości księżycowego blasku. Światło rozświetlające otoczenie i wydobywające cienie z wszelkich nierówności pochodziło od palących się na środku polany drewienek. Nie pamiętał, by rozpalał ognisko, więc musiał zrobić to Malfoy, gdy Harry jeszcze spał. Ale Malfoy przepadł gdzieś pośród drzew, a z lasu nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy oprócz pohukiwania sów i cykania świerszczy. Plecak Malfoya leżał rozsunięty na ziemi kilka metrów dalej.

Harry poczuł dojmujące zimno, niemające nic wspólnego z chłodnym powietrzem nocy. Oczyma wyobraźni widział Malfoya leżącego na ziemi, rozszarpywanego przez dzikie zwierzęta. Czuł okropny lęk przed pozostaniem tutaj w samotności, jakby spodziewał się, że jego sen nabierze znamion prawdziwości i z krzaków wyskoczy na niego duch Dumbledore'a, by torturami wymusić na nim odpowiedź. Malfoy wiedział więcej od niego… A jeśli zginie… To Harry pozostanie już tutaj na zawsze!

W panice zerwał się z ziemi, chwycił różdżkę i wybiegł w las, wypatrując blond czupryny.

Błagam… Niech on tu się pojawi…

Ale po kilkunastu minutach nadal niczego nie znalazł, postanowił więc wrócić na polanę. Zdyszany, z szybko bijącym sercem wpadł w krąg światła i ujrzał Malfoya leżącego na ziemi i dłubiącego sobie różdżką pod paznokciami.

– Ty! – krzyknął, celując w niego różdżką. – Gdzie byłeś?

Malfoy podskoczył na dźwięk jego pełnego zimnej furii głosu.

– Co cię to obchodzi? – warknął i uniósł głowę, ale gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym, twarz opuściły wszelkie oznaki irytacji. – Potter, wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył inferiusa – dodał z obawą.

Harry opadł bez sił na ziemię, oplótł ramionami nogi i zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył, próbując się opanować. Dlaczego tak spanikował? Co się stało? Dlaczego ten las tak na niego wpływał? Nigdy nie tracił kontroli na sobą w ten sposób, nigdy. A teraz, nagle, poczucie samotności wywołało w nim najczystszą panikę. Czy tak zachowuje się prawdziwy auror?

To wszystko wina tego snu, pomyślał Harry.

Nic a nic z niego nie rozumiał, ale był pewien, że mu się nie podoba. Czaiła się w nim jakaś groźba, jakieś wielkie zło; coś, czego nie chciał nigdy spotkać. Nie chciał z tym walczyć, to wszystko to tylko podstęp, by go tu ściągnąć, niby jak mieli współpracować? Nie mógł otrzymać wsparcia Rona i Hermiony, nie mieli najmniejszych szans by poradzić sobie z tym problemem. Zostali z góry skazani na porażkę i śmierć w tym okropnym miejscu!

Weź się w garść, powiedział sobie stanowczo. Odetnij się od tych głupich myśli. Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz, zawsze sobie radziłeś. To Harry Potter, a nie jakiś Draco Malfoy pokonał Voldemorta tyle razy, to on odnalazł jego horkruksy. Potrzebny jest po prostu dystans. Tak, musi się zamknąć na te emocje, nie pozwolić im nigdy więcej wziąć nad sobą panowania. Był w końcu Gryfonem; nie istniała sytuacja, z której nie wybrnąłby obronną ręką.

– Potter… – zaczął Malfoy niepewnie. – Czy ty… czy masz jakieś problemy z psychiką?

– Co? – warknął Harry, gwałtownie odwracając głowę i rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Na mózg ci padło?

– Mi? – zdziwił się Ślizgon, ale wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło. – To nie ja wpadłem tutaj z paniką wypisaną na twarzy, celując w ciebie różdżką i pytając, gdzie się podziewałeś.

– Dobra, starczy – syknął Harry. – Nie, jestem zdrowy i nie, nie zadźgam cię w nocy, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

– Kamień z serca – prychnął Malfoy. – Więc co to było?

– To… tylko koszmar. – Stwierdził, że taka półprawda najlepiej się sprawdzi.

Draco nie odzywał się przez chwilę, mierząc go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Wyglądał, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale Gryfon posłał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „i-tak-ci-nic-nie-powiem".

– Cokolwiek – mruknął w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. – Możesz się poczęstować – rzucił, wskazując na obracające się w powietrzu nad ogniskiem szaszłyki z kawałkami mięsa, jakichś korzeni i owoców, chociaż niechęć w jego głosie jednoznacznie wskazywała, że wcale tego nie oczekuje.

W innych okolicznościach Harry nie wziąłby od Malfoya nic, ale akurat teraz poczuł okropny głód i zmęczenie, a wiedział, że w torbie nie została ani jedna kanapka. Machnął krótko różdżką, mruknął: „_Accio_", a kilkucalowy patyk z nadzianym na niego jedzeniem pomknął w jego stronę, trafiając do wyciągniętej dłoni.

– Au! – krzyknął Harry, odruchowo wypuszczając pokarm spomiędzy palców. – Gorące! – powiedział z wyrzutem, ssąc zaczerwienione opuszki.

– Och… Więc ogień jest gorący… A to ciekawe – zadrwił Malfoy, obrzucając go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Harry nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, złapał koniec patyka, który zdążył już wystygnąć, powiedział: „_Tergeo_" i odgryzł spory kawałek, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że jest wyjątkowo smaczny.

* * *

Cały następny tydzień przebiegał w ściśle ustalonym porządku. Po tej pamiętnej nocy wypracowali pewien sposób chłodnej tolerancji, z którą zwracali się do siebie w ciągu dnia. Wymieniali tylko po kilka zdań: ich rozmowy kończyły się szybko, w chwili, kiedy któryś z nich rzucał kpiącym tonem obelgę pod adresem drugiego. Dobrze wiedząc, jak kończą się kłótnie w ich wykonaniu, a szczególnie ta ostatnia sprzeczka, nie ciągnęli ich, a jedynie odwracali w drugą stronę i zajmowali własnymi sprawami. Temat ich misji nie został podniesiony ani razu. Harry czuł wyjątkową niechęć, by o tym rozmawiać, dlatego widząc na twarzy Malfoya zdecydowanie, chrząkał i zajmował się czymkolwiek. Posiłki przygotowywali oddzielnie, a choć ich namioty mogły pomieścić po kilka osób, sypiali na przeciwnych końcach polany, każdy pod swoim własnym. Wyjątkowo bardzo dbali o to, by nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, nie przecinali wspólnie ścieżek, udawali się w odwrotnych kierunkach, jakby podzieli las między sobą.

Harry znalazł w swojej torbie książkę zatytułowaną „Samotnie w samotni, czyli surwiwal dla tępaków", a ponieważ nie pamiętał, by ją wkładał do torby bądź kupował, podejrzewał, że dała mu ją Hermiona. Gdy Malfoy zobaczył okładkę, parsknął wyjątkowo drwiącym śmiechem, ale nic nie powiedział. Potter natomiast zaczytywał się w niej każdego dnia, odkrywając coraz to nowe tajemnice sztuki przetrwania. W Akademii Aurorów ćwiczyli co prawda umiejętność przeżycia w niezwykłych warunkach, ale z pewnością nie było tam informacji, jak przygotować wspaniałe danie z niczego, jak za pomocą różdżki wykonać tratwę z pokładem, mostkiem kapitańskim i wszelkimi innymi udogodnieniami, jak rozmawiać z samym sobą, by nie nabawić się schizofrenii, a jednocześnie nie zdziczeć z powodu samotności. Harry'emu bardzo się to wszystko podobało i choć książka była trochę snobistyczna, to z zadowoleniem odkrył, że jego obiady z każdym dniem coraz bardziej dorównują jakością tym, które przyrządza Malfoy.

Lekturę tę jednak uważał za wyjątkowo cenną z jeszcze jednego powodu: dostał ją od Hermiony. Nie widział jej jakiś tydzień, a czuł się, jakby od ostatniego spotkania minął co najmniej rok. Bardzo brakowało mu przyjaciół i po prostu nie mógł przestać zadręczać się myślami, co w tej chwili robią. Często przyłapywał się na wyobrażaniu sobie, że siedzi tam z nimi, śmieje się, by po chwili, pod karcącym spojrzeniem Hermiony, spoważnieć i zmusić się do rozmyślania na temat Białego Ognia. Starał się walczyć z rozgoryczeniem, gdy uświadamiał sobie, że minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim ich zobaczy, że w niczym mu nie pomogą, że nie może na nich liczyć – ani na ich intelekt, ani na pomysły, ani na najzwyklejsze towarzystwo. Z nimi czuł się, jakby mógł wszystko – teraz miał wrażenie, że zostało mu to odebrane. I mimo całej determinacji, by zakończyć misję, by odnaleźć Biały Ogień, nie mógł się przemóc, by porozmawiać o tym z Malfoyem. Czuł się, jakby planując z nim cokolwiek, zdradzał Rona i Hermionę, odbierał im coś, co należało tylko do nich. Rozumiał teraz uczucia przyjaciółki, wtedy, gdy wybuchła i powiedziała mu wszystko podczas zakupów: zawsze radzili sobie z problemami we trójkę – teraz byli rozdzieleni. Dzielnie walczył, by poczucie beznadziejności nie zapanowało nad nim całkowicie.

Czytał właśnie z zapałem rozdział o budowaniu prysznica na drzewie, gdy usłyszał nad głową pohukiwanie i łopot skrzydeł. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył średniej wielkości brązowo–rudą sowę, trzymającą w łapkach egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego". Zrzuciła go Malfoyowi na kolana, po czym usiadła mu na ramieniu, pohukując cicho i pieszczotliwie szczypiąc w ucho.

Gorycz i ciekawość walczyły w jego sercu o pierwszeństwo. Z trudem przeniósł wzrok na książkę, ale teraz już nie mógł skupić się na czytaniu. Przebiegał oczami po literach, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na Malfoya. Po kilku minutach gazeta spadła mu przed oczy.

– Przeczytaj – warknął Malfoy z ledwo powstrzymywaną furią.

Harry wziął do ręki „Proroka" i rozwinął go, rzucając okiem na pierwszą stronę.

ŚMIERCIOŻERCY ATAKUJĄ:

WSTRZĄSAJĄCY ATAK NA MUGOLSKIE MIASTECZKO

_W dniu wczorajszym w godzinach popołudniowych doszło do okropnego zdarzenia. Miasteczko Aucholzie, znajdujące się w Aberdeenshire, na terenie puszczy Caimgorms, stało się celem ataku potężnej i nieobliczalnej siły. Liczne poszlaki wskazują, że za tym okrutnym mordem stoją śmierciożercy._

_Jak donoszą nasze źródła, wczoraj po południu w ministerstwie Magii odezwał się alarm. Przypominamy, że po raz ostatni miało to miejsce podczas ataku na Navermore kilka tygodni temu. Tym razem jednak doszło do jeszcze większych zniszczeń: reporterzy, którzy dotarli na miejsce zaraz po aurorach, na własne oczy widzieli spalone ciała, które wyglądały jak rozkładające się, niedokładnie zabalsamowane zwłoki._

– _Niektórzy z nich nie mieli rąk albo nóg, albo tego wszystkiego – mówi Malvina Gordon, która widziała na własne oczy skutki terroru. – Niektórzy ciągle jeszcze żyli, ale pozbawieni byli połowy ciała i czołgali się na rękach, a ze środka wypływały im wnętrzności. Mieli całkowicie zdeformowane twarze, nie mieli oczu, a w ich ustach ziajała pustka… To wyglądało jak piekło na ziemi._

– _Większość dzieci znajdowała się właśnie w kościele na szkółce niedzielnej – przyznaje Adalmund Grey, który obserwował zdarzenie przez omnikulary z okna swojego domku na wzgórzu. – Nagle wszystko przysłoniła ciemność, a dzieci w środku zaczęły przeraźliwie krzyczeć, jak pod Cruciatusem. Z oczu, z uszu, nosa i ust wypływała im jakaś gęsta ciecz. Rozrywały swoje klatki piersiowe, wyrywały uszy i włosy… Nie potrafię tego opisać. Przepraszam, będę wymiotował…_

_Ze względu na wyjątkową drastyczność scen nie pokażemy zdjęć w naszej gazecie. Można jednak wyobrazić sobie, jak to wszystko musiało wyglądać. Gdy zobaczyliśmy je dzisiejszego poranka w redakcji, naszymi pierwszymi skojarzeniami były: piekło, martwe miasto, najgorszy koszmar. Do tej pory słychać tam jakieś dziwne wycie, jakby kogoś obdzierano żywcem ze skóry._

_W obliczu tej strasznej tragedii ministerstwo nabrało wody w usta. Próbowaliśmy skontaktować się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, Ministrem Magii, jednak ten przez cały dzień pozostawał nieuchwytny. Nasi dziennikarze zostali brutalnie wyrzuceni z budynku ministerstwa, gdy próbowali się czegoś dowiedzieć. Co wobec tak porażającej nieudolności i zakłamania mają zrobić zwykli czarodzieje? I gdzie podziewa się Draco Malfoy, ukochany syn Lucjusza Malfoya, który po śmierci Voldemorta stanął na czele ugrupowania śmierciożerców? Czyżby po ukończeniu kursu aurorskiego postanowił wrócić do ojca, dzieląc się z nim sekretami? Nie ulega wątpliwości, że mamy tutaj coś, co trudno nazwać zbiegiem okoliczności._

Harry odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na Malfoya. To, co przeczytał, wstrząsnęło nim tak bardzo, że na razie nie był w stanie zmusić się do myślenia o tych wszystkich ludziach.

– To twoja sowa? – zapytał.

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby ktoś go przed chwilą oszołomił.

– Sowa? – zapytał głupio. – A, sowa. Tak, jest moja. – Pogładził ją palcami po skrzydle. Zaraz jednak odzyskał rezon i spojrzał na Harry'ego ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Co ty na to? – ruchem głowy wskazał na „Proroka".

– A co ma być? – zapytał Harry, mrugając.

– Cóż… Myślałem, że skoro to przez ciebie przez cały tydzień nie zrobiliśmy absolutnie nic, to okażesz chociaż coś w rodzaju skruchy, nie wiem. – Jego głos był nienaturalnie wysoki i drżał.

– Twierdzisz, że to moja wina? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Nie, nawet ty nie możesz być taki głupi – powiedział lekceważąco.

– Głupi? – powtórzył Malfoy. – Głupi? A jak nazwiesz to, co teraz wyprawiasz? Czytasz sobie jakieś bzdurne książeczki, a śmierciożercy zabijają ludzi! – Pod koniec już krzyczał.

– A czemu cię tak to boli, co? Mógłbyś dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół i…

– NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE ŚMIERCIOŻERCĄ! – ryknął Malfoy, rzucając się na Harry'ego i wymierzając mu cios w szczękę. Plątanina kończyn osunęła się na ziemię, a Potterowi przed oczami rozbłysły gwiazdki. Pociągnął nosem, czując wypływającą z niego cienką strużkę krwi. Malfoy leżał na nim, trzymając go kurczowo za sweter i dysząc ciężko. Jego błękitnoszare oczy patrzyły z nienawiścią w oczy Harry'ego.

– Ach, więc tu cię boli, tak? – zapytał cicho Harry, wypluwając rozrzedzoną krew z ust. – Podejrzewają cię o kontakty ze śmierciożercami. I to jest takie straszne?

– Gówno wiesz na ten temat, Potter – syknął.

– Czyżby? – zdziwił się ostentacyjnie Harry. – Polemizowałbym tutaj – stwierdził beztrosko. – Bo widzisz, kiedy byłem w piątej klasie, kiedy ludzie nazywali mnie kłamcą, sytuacja przedstawiała się mniej więcej tak samo. Och, tak, i jeszcze te rozmowy z żukiem na czwartym roku, jak mogłem zapomnieć! – Pacnął się lekko w czoło. – Ale to przecież twoja zasługa, prawda? – Spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Malfoy wyraźnie zaniemówił. Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, co dokładnie tak bardzo wstrząsnęło jego szkolnym wrogiem, by całkowicie opadła jego zwyczajowa maska. Twarz Draco

była jak ilustracja emocji, wyrażała czysty szok i coś na kształt… strachu? Gryfon nie miał czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić – chciał zniszczyć, pogrążyć, zadać ból, zrewanżować się za przeszłość.

– Wyjątkowo dbałeś o mój wizerunek – ciągnął Harry, bez żalu, raczej z kpiną. Już dawno wyrzucił te wydarzenia z pamięci, jednak widział, jak jego słowa działają na Malfoya. – I bardzo dobrze ci to wychodziło. Od początku stanowiłeś zaledwie kulę u nogi, a teraz grasz jeszcze pieprzoną królową dramatu, bo nazwali cię śmierciożercą. Ludzie piszą o tobie, co jest chyba zrozumiałe, jeśli mówimy o „Proroku". Myślisz, że będę współpracował, że gdziekolwiek z tobą pójdę, bo na mnie pokrzyczysz i potupiesz nóżką? – Parsknął cicho. – Jesteś żałosny. – Zrzucił go z siebie i stanął na nogi. – Wstawaj, musimy iść na wschód – powiedział chłodno. – Chyba mamy coś do zrobienia. – Uznawszy rozmowę za zakończoną, wziął się za sprzątanie.

Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że wściekłość na Malfoya całkowicie mu przeszła. Teraz czuł do niego jedynie pogardę – zmiana z prześladowcy w prześladowanego wywołała u niego mroczne zadowolenie. Ten dupek w końcu dostał to, na co zasłużył. Szkoda tylko, że nie znajdowali się gdzieś wśród ludzi – Harry z przyjemnością przyglądałby się jego próbom zachowania twarzy.

Dostałeś to, na co zasłużyłeś, pacanie, powtarzał w myślach, pakując wszystko do swojej torby.

Harry zerkał z rzadka na Malfoya, jakby obawiał się, że ten ciśnie w niego jakąś klątwą. Zauważył, że Draco od czasu do czasu marszczy brwi, otwiera usta i rzuca mu wściekłe spojrzenia. Udawał jednak, że niczego nie zauważa i spokojnie zacierał ślady ich obecności. Gdy skończył, bez słowa skierował się w kierunku miasteczka Aucholzie.

– To ty jesteś żałosny, Potter – usłyszał jakiś czas później. – Wydajesz osądy na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia. Poraża mnie twój gryfoński dualizm, doprawdy – parsknął. – Ale wiesz co, to bez różnicy. Bo nie przedstawiasz dla mnie żadnej wartości, a twoje zdanie nic nie znaczy – rzucił z nonszalancją, jakby stwierdzał coś oczywistego. – Trochę szkoda, że upadłem do twojego poziomu, ale trudno, ludzie uczą się na błędach. – I w dwóch krokach wyprzedził go, nie omieszkując przy tym potrącić barkiem.

Harry nie odpowiedział; czuł jedynie pustkę i zmęczenie. Malfoy miał po części rację: to była jego wina, że uciekał przed tematem, że nie chciał porozmawiać, by ustalić jakikolwiek plan działania. Z drugiej strony jednak, gdyby Malfoy sam miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co należy robić, z pewnością by o tym powiedział. W rzeczywistości żaden z nich nie miał pomysłu na działanie, a ostatniego ataku nie dało się przewidzieć ani mu zapobiec. Harry westchnął, gdy wyobraźnia podsunęła mu skojarzenie z ostatniego roku wojny. Wtedy również nie miał pojęcia, co należy robić; ludzie umierali, a on nie miał szansy, by im pomóc.

Prawda była taka, że nie mogli uczynić absolutnie nic, nie mając żadnych konkretnych informacji, a w tym przypadku konkretne informacje oznaczały coś więcej niż zdeformowane zwierzęta i głupie zasady lasu. Na pewien chory sposób wydarzenie w Aucholzie stało się motorem napędowym dla ich działania. Nowy cel przypominał trochę kolejny rozdział powieści i Harry poczuł coś na kształt odprężenia. Ta dzisiejsza kłótnia sprawiła, że osiągnęli pewien stopień oczyszczenia, jakby odbili się od dna. Czuł, że nie może być już gorzej – bo czy naprawdę istniało coś gorszego od pasma porażek?

Wziął głęboki oddech i poprawił torbę na ramieniu – po czym, wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, ruszył za Ślizgonem.


	6. Rozdz 5: Sto jeden okropności Aucholzie

korekta: Nessa

* * *

**Rozdział 5: Sto jeden okropności Aucholzie**

Podróż na miejsce zajęła im kilka dni, ponieważ przedzieranie się przez leśną gęstwinę stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. Niektóre miejsca porastały dziwne rodzaje krzewów, a, że usuwanie ich i zostawianie za sobą śladów czyniło wszystko bardziej ryzykownym, musieli poruszać się wśród nich bez ich niszczenia – poprzez zwykłe odsuwanie gałęzi. Już po kilku godzinach męczącej wyprawy Harry zastanawiał się nad użyciem aportacji w celu dostania się do miasteczka Aucholzie – nie chciał przecież uciekać z puszczy, tylko przenieść się w inne miejsce. Po ostatniej przygodzie miał jednak dosyć poważne wątpliwości, co do możliwości takiego rozwiązania – jak się okazało, całkiem słuszne:

– Proszę bardzo, spróbuj – warknął Malfoy, gdy następnego dnia Harry odważył się zadać mu pytanie. – Ale jeśli się rozszczepisz, będziesz leżał i zwijał się z bólu, aż pożre cię jakiś dziki sęp, to nie mam zamiaru cię ratować. Pomijając fakt, że pewnie znowu magia gdzieś cię wyrzuci, a tym razem raczej nie będziemy mieli tyle szczęścia, by na siebie trafić. – Urwał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Co byłoby mi chyba zresztą całkiem na rękę – dodał.

– Ale przecież nie będę próbował wydostać się z lasu – zaoponował Harry, sztyletując go wzrokiem.

– Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, Potter, ten las całkiem słabo toleruje magiczną ingerencję – odrzekł Malfoy chłodno.

– Naprawdę? Och… rzeczywiście, nie zauważyłem – przyznał Harry ze zdumieniem.

– No tak, pewnie – stwierdził Malfoy. – Zauważ więc, że nie możemy, na przykład, zniszczyć zarośli za pomocą zaklęć tnących. I nie rzucamy zaklęć ogrzewających, tylko rozpalamy ognisko. Nie zaciekawiło cię to?

– Nie niszczyłem gałęzi, bo to zostawia ślady. A ognisko… przecież używamy różdżki, prawda?

– Ale korzystamy z wyschniętych desek. Las to życie. To, co jest martwe, nie należy do lasu.

– A ocieplanie? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że powietrze jest żywe? – parsknął Harry.

– Powietrze i woda dają życie lasowi – odpowiedział Malfoy z satysfakcją. – Cała puszcza jest siecią połączeń między organizmami. Organizmy chronią swojego chlebodawcę.

– Ale drewno daje pokarm kornikom, prawda?

– Po pierwsze, to są tylko korniki, a nie cała sieć. Powietrze czy woda to dobro przeznaczone dla wszystkich. Poza tym, one są wszędzie, a jedna deska to tylko jedna deska. Nie miesza się z deską oddaloną o sto kilometrów, na której akurat żerują jakieś robale. Powietrze traktowane jest jako rodzaj organizmu, tak samo jak woda – a to dlatego, że ma zdolność do rozchodzenia się.

– A jeżeli akurat na rozpalanej desce znajdują się jakieś żyjątka?

– Nie zapalisz za pomocą _Incendio_ deski, na której siedzą robaki, ale mogą one zająć się ogniem od innych, zupełnie martwych kawałków drewna.

– A zwierzęta? Chyba nie miałeś problemów z upolowaniem czegoś, wtedy, gdy robiłeś te szaszłyki – stwierdził Harry.

– Za pomocą zwykłych sposobów, Potter – powiedział. – Łuk i sztylet – dodał, widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy bruneta.

– Ale... – Gryfon był trochę wytrącony z równowagi wrogością w głosie Malfoya, ale postanowił sobie, że nie da się sprowokować. Zdziwiło go również, że blondyn potrafi się posługiwać czymś takim jak łuk. Jakby chodzenie w mugolskich koszulkach i dżinsach nie miało już samo w sobie urągać godności czystokrwistego snoba, pomyślał Harry. – To znaczy, że nie możemy tutaj robić praktycznie niczego za pomocą różdżki? – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Malfoya.

– Nie podniecaj się, Potter. O ile dobrze pamiętam, ostatnio rzucałeś zaklęcia zacierające ślady i nie nabawiłeś się przy tym krwotoku. Chodzi o to, że nie możesz swoją magią naruszać bezpośrednio struktury lasu. Jeśli nie będziesz z rozmysłem próbował go zniszczyć, próbował naruszać sieci, możesz robić wszystko.

– Czyli nie mogę na przykład podpalić drzew, tak? – spróbował Harry.

– Zależy, bo gdyby gonili nas teraz śmierciożercy i drzewo oberwałoby rykoszetem, doszłoby zapewne do podpalenia. To trochę skomplikowane, tak naprawdę istotne są intencje. Podobnie jak przy rzucaniu Niewybaczalnych – przyznał Ślizgon z namysłem. Po chwili otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na Harry'ego ze złością, jakby nie podobało mu się, że w ogóle z nim rozmawia. – A teraz zamknij się już, bo z twoim tempem dotrzemy tam za miesiąc.

I tak właśnie kończyła się każda z ich nielicznych rozmów. Malfoy sprawiał wrażenie wiecznie zirytowanego i Harry zastanawiał się, z czego to wynika. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie chodzi tutaj o niego; blondyn wyraźnie miał na głowie jakiś zupełnie inny problem, który pochłaniał znaczną część jego uwagi. Zdarzało mu się rzucać wściekłe spojrzenia w kierunku lasu, jakby obarczał go winą za swój los, patrzył z zamyśleniem w niebo, a wtedy, gdy wydawało mu się, że Harry nie widzi, spoglądał również na niego – bez uczuć, jakby coś analizując. Potter widział również, jak kilka razy Fretka zgina gazetę i ciska papierową kulką między drzewa, by po chwili przywołać ją, rozprostować za pomocą zaklęcia i z westchnieniem schować do plecaka. O cokolwiek by nie chodziło, było to wyjątkowo dziwne i zupełnie nie pasowało do jego wizerunku. Harry zachodził w głowę, co tak zaprzątało myśli Malfoya, ale im więcej teorii wysnuwał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie uda mu się zgłębić tej tajemnicy. Zapytanie, rzecz jasna, nie wchodziło w grę.

Coś uległo zmianie w ich stosunkach, ale Harry nie mógł stwierdzić, co dokładnie. Nadal drwili z siebie nawzajem i złościli się, choć nie była to nienawiść, jaką żywili do siebie do tej pory. Oczywiście nadal się nie znosili, lecz teraz chodziło bardziej o wzajemną niechęć, aniżeli uprzykrzenie życia drugiemu. W pewien sposób przypominali teraz to, jak w Hogwarcie Snape odnosił się do Lupina – z chłodem, dystansem, pewną dozą antypatii. Sprawiali wrażenie wrogów, którzy nie widzieli się od dziesięciu lat – lat, w czasie których każdy z nich wydoroślał, ale nie zapomniał o starej urazie. Starali się nie przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem, lecz nie tyle ostentacyjnie, co raczej naturalnie. To nie było zmiana ani na dobre, ani na złe: po prostu była, a dla nich nie miała większego znaczenia – może poza tym, że na skórze nie przybywało im siniaków.

Sowa Malfoya odleciała zaraz po ich kłótni i od tamtego czasu nie przyniosła im ani jednej gazety. Gdy o tym myślał, doszedł do wniosku, że śmierć Hedwigi, symbol minionych wydarzeń – następnych ofiar, stał się zwykłym faktem z przeszłości, wspomnieniem kombatanta. Zaprzestanie rozpamiętywania tych wszystkich wydarzeń, nie dotyczących śmierci sowy, ale w ogóle tych, którzy ponieśli najwyższą cenę w obydwu wojnach, było dużym sukcesem, gdyż wcześniej to ciągły nawał pracy i ogromny wysiłek tłumiły wszelkie myśli dotyczące tego tematu. Pogodził się z sytuacją i nawet tutaj, w tej nowej rzeczywistości, miał rodzinę. Kiedyś czuł coś na kształt goryczy, gdy, patrząc na Rona i Hermionę, próbował przekonać siebie, że on i Ginny nie mają wspólnej przyszłości, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Teraz nie było to już tak dotkliwe, jakby doszedł do wniosku, że właśnie tak zawsze miało to wyglądać. Od tamtej pory nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania innymi ludźmi. Czuł, że jakikolwiek związek lub nawet znajomość czegoś mu nie zagwarantuje, to zawsze będzie czuł jakiś niedosyt. Przecież aurorzy też w pewien sposób stanowią bliskie sobie osoby, czyż nie? Wspólne misje to również jakiś rodzaj więzi…

Harry zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób rudy puchacz zdołał ich odnaleźć. Dotychczas sądził, że nie istnieje żadna możliwość komunikacji ze światem zewnętrznym i są skazani sami na siebie. Zapytany o to Malfoy dość długo wahał się przed odpowiedzią, co mocno zadziwiło Harry'ego, ponieważ do tej pory udzielanie informacji szło mu zupełnie łatwo.

– Nie możemy wysyłać do ministerstwa informacji na temat naszej wspólnej misji – odrzekł w końcu ostrożnie. Zrobił krótką przerwę i odetchnął z ulgą. – W lesie istnieje wiele zabezpieczeń przed kłamstwami i oszukiwaniem w kwestiach bezwzględnie wiążących – coś jak przymusowa obrona honoru. Starożytna Magia nie pozwala w żaden sposób naruszyć wyznaczonego nam razem zadania. Gdybym chciał wysłać raport z naszej wspólnej służby, musielibyśmy mieć jeden umysł. Inaczej natura uznałaby, że próbuję cię okłamać bądź coś przed tobą zataić. Nie jesteś w stanie tego obejść – powiedział i znowu zatrzymał się, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry mu przerwie.

Była to jedna z najdziwniejszych wiadomości dotyczących magii, jakie Potter uzyskał do tej pory. Doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko to jest cholernie skomplikowane i naprawdę podziwiał starożytnych za ich umiejętności radzenia sobie w świecie tak ograniczonym różnorakimi prawami bez zapasowego wyjścia z sytuacji. To było na swój sposób niezwykłe, ale również do pewnego stopnia przerażające. Wielka inwigilacja, pomyślał z przekąsem. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze zadziwiających zależności przyjdzie mu poznać.

Co jakiś czas rzucali zaklęcie czterech stron świata, próbując zorientować się w terenie. Aurorzy nie korzystali w ogóle z map nawigacyjnych – łatwo przecież namierzyć takową i podłączyć się do niej, odgadując pozycję właścicieli. Poza tym stanowiłoby to zbyt duże ułatwienie, a przecież przeszkolony auror powinien świetnie radzić sobie z zadaniami terenowymi i nigdy nie zapominać zdobytych umiejętności. Problem jednak tkwił w tym, iż obydwoje nie należeli do najzdolniejszych łowców. Określenie własnej pozycji było dla nich wyjątkowo trudne i tak naprawdę kierowali się bardziej szczęściem niż sprawnościami. Połączenie mapy i kompasu musiało im wystarczyć, choć budziło to wiele irytacji.

– Kurwa! – krzyknął Malfoy, gdy za którymś już z kolei razem nie potrafił stwierdzić, gdzie się znajdują. Złapał rozłożoną na trawie mapę i próbował nią cisnąć, jednak – jak to kawałek papieru – jedynie wywinęła się i opadła kilkanaście centymetrów dalej.

Harry, który siedział akurat na drzewie i próbował – bez skutku – znaleźć na horyzoncie jakikolwiek punkt orientacyjny, poczuł nagły przypływ irytacji.

– I co, jednak nie jesteś taki wspaniały i utalentowany, hm? – zapytał zjadliwie, mrużąc oczy w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek charakterystycznego na widnokręgu.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Zaskoczony Harry odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na szkolnego wroga, ten jednak zajęty był rzucaniem _Incendio_ na bogu ducha winną mapę.

Ich j e d y n ą mapę.

– Stój! – krzyknął Harry i odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, by go powstrzymać. W tej samej chwili, w której poczuł utratę równowagi i oparcia pod nogami, przypomniał sobie, że znajduje się na drzewie. Sekundę później leżał na ziemi na dwóch złamanych gałęziach.

Ucisk na przeponę pozbawił go tchu. Zacisnął oczy, czując irracjonalną nienawiść do lasu, drzew i magii. Już chciał wrzasnąć na Malfoya i wykląć jego przeklętą głupotę, gdy pod powiekami rozbłysło mu… przeczucie?

– Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść na wschód – wydyszał, podnosząc się z ziemi.

– A niby skąd ta pewność? Zostałeś jasnowidzem? – warknął Malfoy, podnosząc na niego rozwścieczony wzrok.

– Ja… eee… zobaczyłem coś… zanim spadłem z tego drzewa – wymamrotał. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany własnymi doznaniami, by użerać się z tym idiotą. Nie rozumiał tego, ale miał stuprocentową pewność, że Aucholzie znajduje się dokładnie we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Czuł, że mógłby dojść tam z zamkniętymi oczami, ale nie sądził, że to mogłoby przekonać Malfoya. Poza tym naprawdę wydawało mu się, że zauważył dym unoszący się gdzieś na horyzoncie.

Draco patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę, po czym zacisnął usta i bez słowa podniósł się z ziemi, zmierzając w wyznaczonym kierunku. Harry podążył za nim, rozmasowując obolałe żebra, choć tak naprawdę mało go w tej chwili obchodziły jego własne urazy. Nie interesowało go nawet to, czego doświadczył… po prostu chciał iść na wschód. To było jak chęć na krakersa czy ciekawość zobaczenia, co kryje się za rogiem.

Wędrowali przez godzinę w całkowitym milczeniu, chociaż Harry'emu zdawało się, że słyszy, jak Malfoy mruczy coś o mapie i „ludziach, którzy mają na niego zły wpływ". Niezbyt go to jednak interesowało – umysł zaprzątały mu myśli o czarnej magii, która stawała się coraz bardziej wyczuwalna. W pewnym momencie na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka; sprawiał wrażenie człowieka trochę zapadniętego w sobie, jak gdyby w obronie przed cielesnym atakiem. Idący z przodu Malfoy nie mógł tego widzieć.

Gdy byli już prawie na miejscu, Harry musiał pochylić się do przodu i maszerować z opuszczoną głową. Wyglądało to tak, jakby stawiał czoło bardzo silnemu wiatrowi i choć wokół nie poruszał się nawet najdrobniejszy listek, to Potter faktycznie odczuwał fizyczny opór. Parcie do przodu wymagało od niego coraz większych nakładów siły i szedłby tak w nieskończoność, nie widząc dokładnie dokąd, gdyby jego uwagi nie przyciągnął zszokowany głos Malfoya:

– Salazarze…

Trzymając zaciśnięte ręce głęboko w kieszeniach spodni, a na twarzy mając wyraz determinacji, Harry podniósł wzrok. Niewidzialna siła trzymająca go w miejscu nagle znikła, sprawiając, że Harry upadł do przodu. Odruchowo wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie, jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed ubłoceniem kolan i ramion. Nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, spojrzał jeszcze raz, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nie poniosła go wyobraźnia.

Jak okiem sięgnąć, z każdej strony, w losowych miejscach, unosiły się kłęby czarnego dymu. Nie był to jednak zwykły dym, taki, jaki powstaje z rozpalonego ogniska – składał się z samego mroku i samej czerni, najgłębszej, jaką było dane kiedykolwiek zobaczyć Harry'emu. Wydawało się, że jest ona zupełnie nieprzenikniona, a wejście w nią oznacza pogrążenie w nicości, bezsilności i rozpaczy. Owa mgła sprawiała wrażenie żywej i inteligentnej – przemieszczała się, wirowała, pełzała po powietrzu jak oślizgły pasożyt, wyciskając nie tyle życie, co w ogóle fakt istnienia. W pewnym momencie kłębiąca się masa wykręciła koziołka, zawiązała w supeł i zaczęła wsiąkać w ziemię. Gdy już całkowicie zniknęła, okazało się, że ulotniła się przez wielkie, ciemne dziury w podłożu, które zasklepiły się samoistnie chwilę później. Przez zwykłą, szarą, półprzezroczystą mgłę poranka, która została po zniknięciu mrocznego obłoku, udało im się ujrzeć coś znacznie gorszego – coś, co spowodowało, że Malfoy odwrócił się i zwymiotował na pobliskie krzaki.

Kilka metrów od nich leżało coś, co kiedyś było ciałem, ale teraz nazwanie tego tak mogło sprawiać spory kłopot. Na ziemi spoczywał tułów z rękami i głową, z którego rozerwanego brzucha wydostawało się jelito i ruchome witki wielkości węgorzy. Dłonie nieszczęśliwca gładziły poharataną klatkę piersiową, umazaną bordową krwią. Pozbawione gałek oczodoły raziły pustką, zaś usta truposza otwierały się i zamykały na przemian, jak u ryby wyciągniętej z wody.

Trochę dalej znajdowała się kobieta – próbowała podnieść głowę, ale jej włosy zdawały się być wrośnięte w podłoże i jedyne, co mogła robić, to podrygiwać żałośnie, za każdym razem wyrywając sobie kilka i otwierając usta w niemym krzyku. Chłopiec – zapewne jej syn – starał się pomóc, ale niewiele mógł zdziałać, gdyż jego ciało odpadało od kości przy każdym najdrobniejszym ruchu.

Całe to pole wśród zgliszczy domostw pokrywały dziesiątki ludzi – już nie żywych, ale wciąż nie martwych. Niektórzy poruszali się i upadali co chwilę, a ich ciała nakłute były setką zaostrzonych odłamków; inni czołgali się po podłożu i panicznymi ruchami próbowali przyciągnąć oderwane kończyny do zwęglonych kikutów. Następni zaś wyrywali sobie włosy, wykręcali palce, wydłubywali oczy i tarzali w szklanych odłamkach, raniąc ciało pokryte pęcherzami, strupami, kwasem, drobnymi żyjątkami wygryzającymi zniszczoną biomasę. Cała ta scena przypominała jakiś groteskowy akt z ohydnego spektaklu, w którym główną rolę gra makabryczne fatum.

– _Avada Kedavra_! – krzyknął nagle Malfoy spanikowanym głosem gdzieś zza jego pleców.

Harry, zbyt zaskoczony, by cokolwiek zrobić, stał tam jak wryty i obserwował, jak zielony strumień zbliża się do bezgłowego ciała zwiniętego w ciasny rulonik. Poczuł coś na kształt nadziei i wdzięczności do Malfoya za okazaną przez niego litość. Z rosnącym poczuciem ulgi wśród bezkresnej bezsilności śledził błyskawicę, która… zniknęła. Wchłonęła się w nieumarłego nieszczęśnika, rozpłynęła we mgle, jak gdyby nigdy jej tam nie było.

Pod Harrym ugięły się kolana. Próbował rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, choćby najprostsze, choćby najbardziej wyszukane, ale każda próba kończyła się fiaskiem. Z każdym kolejnym czarem podchodził coraz bliżej, aż w końcu, po kolejnej _Drętwocie_, poczuł jak magia stara się wyrwać z niego życie, unicestwić jego istnienie, jak wciąga go w szaleńczy wir nicości. I byłby zapadł się w niej, gdyby nie Malfoy, który pociągnął go za kołnierz w ostatniej chwili, wyrywając spod władania czarnej magii.

– Implozja… Pamiętasz? – wydyszał, patrząc na niego z paniką wypisaną na bladej twarzy.

– Dzie… dzięki – wydukał Harry, widząc w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach swoje własne przerażone odbicie i otwarte ze zdziwienia usta.

Ziemia, na której kiedyś kwitło życie była teraz zupełnie łysa i jałowa; suche, stwardniałe skorupy pokrywała gęsta maź, wzięta przez Harry'ego wcześniej za błoto. Pozostałości po stojących tu niegdyś budynkach nie przypominały w najmniejszym stopniu drewna, metali czy betonu – wyglądały jak zepsute stuletnie jajo: poczerniałe, śmierdzące, galaretowate i chybotliwe. Ocalałe do tej pory fragmenty nie paliły się ani nie rozpadały, lecz trawiły jak pokarm w żołądku, zamieniając w oślizgły odpad.

Wędrując przez plac śmierci, oglądali zwłoki w różnym stopniu rozkładu. Niektóre z nich wydawały z siebie żałosne jęki i przeciągłe skowyty, wołając o pomstę do nieba, o litość do jakiegokolwiek boga. Ale w tym miejscu nie było boga – tylko rozpacz i beznadziejność, którą odczuwali obydwaj mężczyźni, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie istnieje żaden sposób na pomoc ofiarom katastrofy.

Zupełnie nagle przyszło Harry'emu do głowy, że Malfoy nie miał bladego pojęcia o czarnej magii – nie o takiej, której skutków byli świadkami.

– W jaki sposób reporterzy się tutaj znaleźli? Mam na myśli, że przecież Starożytna Magia nie powinna ich tutaj wpuścić. – Wypowiedział te zdania spokojnie, jakby na chwilę zapominając, z kim rozmawia.

Malfoy wyglądał na wdzięcznego za odwrócenie kierunku jego myśli.

– Misja, pamiętasz? Ich misją było zdobycie materiału do gazety. Nie przeszkodzili nam w żaden sposób. Jeśli teraz zechcieliby tu przylecieć, nie znaleźliby tego miejsca, bo my tu jesteśmy.

– A aurorzy?

– Aurorzy na pewno się tutaj nie zjawią. Rozwiązanie tajemnicy leży tylko w naszych możliwościach.

– Więc kto sprzątnie ten bałagan?

Malfoy wahał się przez chwilę.

– Nikt. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdziemy Białego Ognia.

Wnętrzności Harry'ego skręciły się, jakby spadał z dużej wysokości.

– Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Malfoy ponownie się zawahał.

– Ministerstwo ma swoje źródła – rzekł tonem, który wskazywał, że nie powie nic więcej na ten temat.

Harry nie naciskał. Odwrócił się w drugą stronę, próbując stworzyć jakieś pozory intymności. Nie pragnął, by Malfoy oglądał szok na jego twarzy; nie chciał oglądać również jego reakcji. To była bardzo trudna sytuacja i – Harry poczuł lekkie zażenowanie z powodu swojego uporu – nowa dla nich obydwu. Chyba nawet Voldemort nie mógłby zrobić czegoś podobnego, to przekraczało wszelkie granice okrucieństwa. A jednak…

A jednak Lucjusz był w stanie skazać na takie cierpienie kilkuset ludzi. Mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci.

Lucjusz musiał lubić zabijać dzieci.

Harry poczuł przemożną chęć uderzenia jakąś ciężką klątwą w swojego towarzysza, ale ostatecznie zapanował nad emocjami i powstrzymał się od tej decyzji. L u c j u s z. To wokół niego od dawien dawna toczyła się cała ta rozgrywka i nikt inny, a szczególnie ten przerażony chłopak stojący niedaleko, nie miał z nią nic wspólnego. „Należałoby zacząć w końcu odróżniać jedno od drugiego, Harry" – powiedział do siebie.

Harry czasem nienawidził o k o l i c z n o ś c i.

Malfoy zatrzymał się nagle i Harry, zamyślony i zaabsorbowany obserwacją, wpadł na niego z cichym okrzykiem. Ten jednak nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, a wzrok utkwił w jednym punkcie. Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i również zamarł w bezruchu.

– To ten kościół z artykułu – powiedział grobowym tonem. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty wchodzić do środka.

Twarz Malfoya była tak pozbawiona kolorów, że chłopak mógł bez problemu uchodzić za martwego. Nawet jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się ledwie dostrzegalnie, jakby z trudem. Kiwnął głową z roztargnieniem i z jakąś chorą fascynacją w oczach zaczął wspinać się na niewielkie wzgórze. Światło słoneczne wyłaniające się zza stalowego krzyża górującego nad miasteczkiem tworzyło groteskowy efekt „Chodźcie, zobaczcie moje tajemnice".

Cisza panująca w tym miejscu była bardzo dziwna, szklana, zwodnicza; pełne udręczenia jęki za ich plecami zupełnie traciły na znaczeniu, stawały się całkowicie surrealistyczne, dodatkowe, nałożone na prawdziwy obraz. Nie miały sensu, ponieważ nie odganiały tej dźwiękowej pustyni wokół nich, a jedynie tworzyły atmosferę podobną do tej panującej w labiryncie. Harry doskonale pamiętał ostatnie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, mógł przypomnieć je sobie tak dobrze, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj: nie strach, nie przerażenie, nie szok, a jedynie n i e p o k ó j. To wszystko było jedynie c z ę ś c i ą c i s z y naznaczającej ich umysły i dyktującej zasady gry.

Malfoy obrócił się delikatnie z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż boków i różdżką w kieszeni spodni. Harry pociągnięciem kołnierza powstrzymał go od pojawienia się w progu kaplicy. Malfoy zachwiał się lekko, ale zatrzymał się posłusznie i skierował apatyczne spojrzenie na Harry'ego. Ten jednak potrząsnął głową i przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust w geście nakazującym milczenie, po czym zmrużył lekko oczy i przechylił głowę, nasłuchując.

Ktoś był w środku.

– …więc mu mówię: zostaw tę dziwkę, to na pewno podstęp, ona chce cię tylko wyciągnąć. A on na to, że ona jest za głupia, by na to wpaść. I poszedł. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się opryskliwie. Rozległo się kliknięcie, błysk, a chwilę potem cichy wybuch. – I co mu z tego przyszło? Śpi w jeziorze, a dziwka się śmieje, że mają jeden kłopot mniej.

– Załatwiła go jak pierwszego lepszego – powiedział ktoś z irytacją. Miał niski i twardy głos. – Z takimi jak on, nigdy nie uda nam się przełamać barier.

Harry skierował spojrzenie na Malfoya. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby rozbudził się już z letargu. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, usta układały się w wyraz: „śmierciożercy". Harry kiwnął głową i przesunął się odrobinę, by dać lepszy dostęp Malfoyowi.

– Zrób jeszcze zdjęcia ścianom – poleciła kolejna osoba. – Lucjusz chce zobaczyć wszystko.

Kolejne serie dźwięków i rozświetleń nie zostały już zakłócone żadną rozmową. Harry wszedł ostrożnie do przedsionka i powoli, najciszej jak potrafił, podszedł do głównych drzwi kościółka. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy usłyszał Malfoya skradającego się za nim, lecz odrzucił instynktowną reakcję obronną. Gestem ponownie zalecił ciszę, chwycił drewnianą ramę pewną dłonią i wychylił głowę o kilka milimetrów.

Było ich czterech – wysokich, dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn po trzydziestce. Wszyscy nosili długie, czarne, obstrzępione i ubłocone szaty. Nie mieli masek, kaptury odrzucili na kark, ukazując twarze poryte zmarszczkami i bliznami. Dwóch stało na uboczu z rękoma zaplecionymi na piersi, obserwując kolejnego, który dzierżył aparat fotograficzny i dokumentował wygląd całego pomieszczenia. Ostatni siedział w ławce, przeglądając jakieś na wpół spalone, poczerniałe ze starości papierzyska.

– Nie rozumiem, po co Lucjuszowi te wszystkie zdjęcia? – mruknął jeden ze stojących pod ścianą.

– I po co w ogóle każe nam to oglądać? – dodał drugi, kopiąc rękę leżącą obok niego z obrzydzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Może lubi sobie pooglądać wypływające flaki – stwierdził najniższy spośród całej czwórki blondyn z aparatem, odsuwając urządzenie od oczu. Harry rozpoznał w nim tego, który opowiadał historię zmarłego śmierciożercy.

– Uważaj – syknął siedzący o niskim głosie, odkładając ostrożnie kolejny arkusz. Miał gęste czarne włosy, brakowało mu dwóch palców u prawej ręki. – Na twoim miejscu nie wygłaszałbym podobnych uwag. Lucjusz może być bardziej hojny od Czarnego Pana, ale z pewnością nie będzie tolerował nieposłuszeństwa. Zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Harry wytężył wzrok, starając się dojrzeć to, co zostało zapisane na starych pergaminach. Zauważył skomplikowane linie ciągnące się równymi rzędami niczym słowa, lecz pismo to nie było choć odrobinę podobne do żadnego znanego mu alfabetu. Harry podglądał czasem z czystej ciekawości prace Hermiony i to utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie jest to również alfabet runiczny – był znacznie bardziej chaotyczny, pełen zawijasów i ostrych kantów. Harry czuł dziwną wątpliwość, czy język, w jakim zapisano tekst, należy w ogóle do tego świata.

– To nie była moja wina – warknął mężczyzna z aparatem. – Dobrze wiedzieli, że nie mają prawa dotykać klucza.

– Ale byli pod twoją władzą – odparował brunet. – Lucjusz może uznać cię za niepotrzebnego, skoro nie potrafisz wzbudzić wystarczającego posłuchu u swoich ludzi.

Harry wyjął różdżkę, zastanawiając się, jakim zaklęciem zdobyć lepszy dostęp do pergaminów. Miał dziwne podejrzenie i pragnął je sprawdzić, lecz kąt, pod jakim dane mu było oglądać arkusze papieru, uniemożliwiał zdobycie pewności. Przed jakimkolwiek działaniem powstrzymała go jednak silna ręka Malfoya. Harry spojrzał na chłopaka i w mig odczytał niemą wiadomość znajdującą się w jego oczach: implozja. Schował różdżkę najciszej, jak potrafił.

– Ach, tak? – wycedził blondyn lodowatym tonem. – Na twoim miejscu cieszyłbym się, że jestem względnie użyteczny, bo pewnego dnia może się zdarzyć, że…

– Idziemy – przerwał mu wysoki kobiecy głos z taką swobodą, jakby ta rozmowa nie miała miejsca.

Zaskoczony Harry poderwał głowę, rozglądając się za dodatkową postacią, której wcześniej nie zauważył. Ponieważ nie mógł jej zlokalizować, domyślił się, że musiała znajdować się przy ścianie, przy której umieszczone było wejście do kapliczki. Wychylił się odrobinę bardziej i kątem oka udało mu się dostrzec skrawek czarnego, perfekcyjnie czystego i wyprasowanego materiału. Poczuł za sobą nerwowy ruch Malfoya, który chciał go zapewne powstrzymać przed ujawnieniem.

Mężczyźni bez słowa skargi zaczęli deportować się z pomieszczenia, zabierając ze sobą jedynie aparat fotograficzny. Rozległy się po kolei cztery suche trzaski. Harry, który był zbyt zaaferowany faktem, iż śmierciożercy zapomnieli o pokrytych wzorami papierach, nie zwrócił uwagi na ten fakt. Ręka Malfoya, spóźniona o ułamek sekundy, zacisnęła się w powietrzu.

Harry w kilku skokach dopadł pożółkłych arkuszy i zaledwie najmniejszą częścią umysłu zarejestrował rozpływającą się czarną mgłę w kącie niedaleko drzwi. Malfoy natomiast był jej całkowicie świadomy i z konsternacją pomieszaną ze strachem i poirytowaniem obserwował miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej znajdowała się młoda śmierciożerczyni. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wbił rozwścieczone spojrzenie w Harry'ego.

– Czy w twoim pustym łbie pojawiła się chociaż na chwilę myśl, że wparowałeś tu jak byle kretyn, prosto na herbatkę u śmierciożerców? – warknął.

Harry przesuwał palcami po liniach znaczących podstarzałe pergaminy. To z całą pewnością był jakiś alfabet – świadczyły o tym równe rzędy powtarzających się znaków w różnych konfiguracjach. Ale…

– Cztery! – ciągnął Malfoy lodowatym tonem, dając upust frustracji i lękom, które gromadziły się w nim od kilku godzin. – Rozumiesz? Cztery pierdolone deportacje, a tych drani było tutaj dokładnie PIĘCIU, i jeśli tego też nie udało ci się zauważyć, to tamta suka W OGÓLE się nie deportowała!

– Zamknij się i podejdź tu – powiedział Harry dziwnym tonem.

– KURWA! – ryknął Malfoy. Złapał najbliższą rzecz leżącą pod jego nogami i rzucił nią o ścianę. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że było to ludzkie ramię, skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – CZY CHOCIAŻ RAZ MÓGŁBYŚ PRZESTAĆ TRAKTOWAĆ MNIE JAK PIERDOLONEGO GÓWNIARZA I POSŁUCHAĆ, CO MAM DO POWIEDZENIA?

Harry, z ustami otwartymi w szoku, podniósł powoli głowę i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Malfoya. Blondyn zdecydowanie się wkurzył, ale wyglądał też na odrobinę urażonego tym protekcjonalnym traktowaniem. „Urażony Malfoy?", zdziwił się Harry i przyszło mu do głowy, że zdecydowanie nie było to zjawisko, którego doświadczyło wielu ludzi. Nie miał jednak możliwości, by dalej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Ślizgon, na poły zdenerwowany, na poły zadowolony zdobytą uwagą, kontynuował swoją tyradę:

– Gdybyś chociaż P R Z E Z C H W I L Ę patrzył trochę dalej niż na czubek swojego pierdolonego nosa, który karze ci spełniać każdą pierdoloną zachciankę, to zauważyłbyś, do jasnej cholery, że tamta… osoba w ogóle się nie deportowała. A wiesz, co dokładnie zrobiła? R O Z P Ł Y N Ę Ł A się w powietrzu. Nie zalewa cię teraz przypadkiem fala wspomnień? – mruknął znużonym tonem. Ten wybuch wyraźnie go zmęczył.

– Voldemort – wymamrotał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Dokładnie, nasz stary przyjaciel Voldemort posiadał zadziwiającą zdolność rozpływania się w powietrzu i inne z nimi powiązane, takie jak latanie. – Malfoy usiadł i potarł dłońmi oczy. – A ty zupełnie swobodnie, z uśmiechem na ustach wpakowałeś się do pomieszczenia, gdzie dokładnie w t e j s a m e j c h w i l i ktoś inny wykonywał podobną sztuczkę. Zapytałbym, co sobie myślałeś, ale ty, rzecz jasna, nie myślałeś.

Harry otworzył usta z zamiarem przeproszenia dla świętego spokoju, by móc zająć się poważnymi sprawami, ale jego usta wypowiedziały tylko:

– Ona wiedziała. – Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że była to prawda. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd ta pewność, ale w tej chwili mógł się założyć o własne życie. – Wiedziała, że tu jesteśmy i dlatego kazała im się aportować. Gdyby chciała, zabiłaby nas już wcześniej.

– Niby skąd miałaby o tym wiedzieć? – zapytał Malfoy pozornie sceptycznym tonem po chwili milczenia, ale jego oczy nabrały dziwnego blasku. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Może zauważyła ruch mojej różdżki? Nie wiem. To w tej chwili bez znaczenia. – Widząc, że Malfoy znowu się spina, dodał szybko: – Przepraszam, okej? Nie jestem aż tak nieostrożny, po prostu coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Możesz tu podejść? – powiedział całkiem łagodnym tonem, licząc, że to odwróci uwagę blondyna.

Chłopak nadal przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, choć z odrobiną zaskoczenia na twarzy, zapewne spowodowanego nieoczekiwanymi przeprosinami. Westchnął jednak ugodowo, wzniósł oczy do nieba na ułamek sekundy i podszedł do Harry'ego, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

– No więc? – powiedział napastliwie.

Harry potrząsnął głową, pochylił się i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia. Gestem nakazał Malfoyowi zbliżenie się. Zmrużył lekko oczy i przechylił nieznacznie głowę w zamyśleniu. Usłyszał ruch i chwilę później poczuł mrowienie na karku sygnalizujące czyjąś obecność za plecami. Nie zwrócił na to jednak większej uwagi. Przejechał palcami po liniach atramentu na papierze, w jednym miejscu jaśniejących, w innym zaś ciemniejących i grubiejących.

– Co ci to przypomina? – zapytał.

Malfoy oddychał przez chwilę równomiernie; szelesty zdradzały, że stara się przyjrzeć znalezisku pod różnymi kątami.

– Nie mam pojęcia – wyznał.

W tym momencie słońce skryło się za chmurami, pogrążając kaplicę w półmroku. Światło dochodzące z wysoko osadzonych okrągłych okien już wcześniej zaledwie nieznacznie rozświetlało pomieszczenie; teraz natomiast, w połączeniu z makabrycznym widokiem plam gęstej mazi pochłaniających i załamujących błyski na każdej powierzchni, można było odnieść wrażenie, że ściany emitują delikatne nadnaturalne promieniowanie. Draco podszedł do stojącej nieopodal szafki, zabrał z niej świeczkę, wyjął z kieszeni zapałki i chwilę później wrócił. W blasku świecy jego twarz znacznie się wydłużała, nabierała ostrych kantów.

– To mapa – powiedział Harry.

Kręte zawijasy miały jakieś drugie dno, to było dla niego zupełnie jasne. Nie miał pojęcia, co to wszystko oznacza, i dlaczego ktoś postanowił narysować mapę za pomocą znaków. To nie miało sensu – cokolwiek tutaj przedstawiono, zostało to zaprojektowane z niezwykłą precyzją i tak wielkim kunsztem, że mogło uchodzić za dzieło natury. Ponieważ to naprawdę wyglądało jak dzieło natury – tyle tylko, że zapisane sekwencjonalnie, jakby ktoś odgadł tajemniczy kod przypadku.

– Mapa czego? – zapytał Malfoy.

– Nie wiem – odparł Harry.

Malfoy sięgnął ręką pod ramieniem Harry'ego i przesunął palcami po skomplikowanych liniach.

– Dlaczego ten śmierciożerca nie wziął ich ze sobą? – zapytał Draco.

– Nie wiedział, co to jest. – Harry odsunął dłoń Malfoya swoją własną i zatrzymał palec wskazujący nad prawym górnym rogiem. – To krzyż, chrześcijański symbol. Wiesz, co to jest chrześcijaństwo? – zapytał z ukrywaną ciekawością.

– Nie. – Malfoy potrząsnął głową, łaskocząc go kosmykami swoich włosów. Harry obrócił lekko głowę i zauważył, że Malfoy pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, patrząc z fascynacją na mapę.

– Religia. Czarodzieje nie mają żadnych religii? – zapytał Harry.

– Oczywiście, że mamy – odpowiedział Draco przemądrzałym tonem. – Ale są one kultywowane tylko w starych, czystokrwistych rodach. Tych, które bezpośrednio wywodzą się ze starożytnych Celtów.

– Wierzenia celtyckie? – zdziwił się Harry.

– To mugole o nich wiedzą?

– Cóż, tak. Wiedzą o kulcie płodności, bóstw solarnych i…

– Prawdziwi Celtowie nie czcili żadnych bóstw solarnych – przerwał mu Malfoy z rozdrażnieniem. – Czcili Matkę Naturę – tylko i wyłącznie, ponieważ to ona kształtowała całe ich życie. Wszystkie ich obrzędy dokonywały się przez naturę i w niej brały początek. To właśnie dlatego kobiety ciężarne otaczano tak wielką opieką. Życie było największym z cudów natury. Wierzono, że gdy dziecko przychodzi na świat w świetle pełni księżyca, to jest wtedy, kiedy gwiazdy świecą najjaśniej – nie patrz tak na mnie, oni nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia o słońcach i ruchach planet – no więc wtedy zostanie ono obdarzone wyjątkową mocą. Zgodnie z podaniami, pierwszą taką wielką mocą była możliwość proszenia natury o konkretne działania. Dziewczyna, która uzyskała tę możliwość, jako starsza kapłanka potrafiła rozmawiać z Matką, a ta wysłuchiwała jej próśb.

– Masz na myśli…

– …magię, tak. – Malfoy wziął głęboki oddech. – Zrywała gałąź, wykonywała nią skomplikowane ruchy, mruczała modlitwę i dostawała to, czego chciała.

– Czegoś tu nie rozumiem – wyznał Harry, marszcząc czoło. – Skoro pierwsze, cóż, zaklęcia pochodziły z języka celtyckiego, to czemu dzisiejsze wywodzą się z łaciny?

– Z czego? – Malfoy wyglądał, jakby usłyszał właśnie największą bzdurę świata. – Dzisiejsze zaklęcia wywodzą się z Drugiej Formuły. Wszyscy to wiedzą.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o Imperium Rzymskim?

– To jakaś inna religia? – Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego beznamiętnie. – Jaki to ma w ogóle związek?

– Żaden. Wróćmy do mapy. – Harry potrząsnął głową, postanawiając, że wróci do tej rozmowy w innym terminie. – No więc, krzyż. Po co ktoś miałby umieszczać krzyż na arkuszach schowanych w kościele? – zapytał Harry retorycznie.

– Skoro ktoś to tutaj schował – powiedział Draco – to znaczy, że musi to być ważne. Jest tylko jedno ale: jaki to w ogóle ma związek z nami i całą tą przeklętą misją, co? To, że śmierciożercy na to trafili to czysty przypadek, równie dobrze ktoś mógł to ukryć w innym budynku w innej wiosce setki kilometrów stąd. Zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie? Nie mamy pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi, czemu ktoś to schował i po co, a przede wszystkim, nie wiemy co to jest i do czego służy. Zostaw to, musimy poszukać jakichś informacji.

– To j e s t informacja – stwierdził Harry dziwnym tonem – i nawet wiem, czemu to zwróciło moją uwagę. – Ruchem okrężnym zaznaczył pewien obszar. – Widziałem to stworzenie. Tutaj, w lesie.

Malfoy przechylił lekko głowę, wpatrując się w potwora o pysku psa i żabich nogach. Harry podrygiwał nieznacznie nogą w nerwowym odruchu i falujący papier sprawiał wrażenie, jakby monstrum potrząsało głową, rozglądając się na boki.

– Nie widziałem czegoś takiego nigdy wcześniej. Jak to w ogóle zauważyłeś? Może… – mruknął Malfoy do siebie wahającym głosem. – Nie, to nie może być przypadek. Cholera, to się nie trzyma kupy. Niby skąd ta mapa wzięła się właśnie tutaj, właśnie dzisiaj? Dlaczego ktoś narysował na tym cholerne krzyże i czemu te idiotyczne znaczki zmyliły śmierciożerców?

Harry nie odpowiedział, nie znając odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań. Jednego był pewien – to nie był zbieg okoliczności.

– Musimy to wziąć ze sobą.

Harry doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i zgadzał się w całej rozciągłości, toteż nie skomentował polecenia. Zwinął pergaminy w jeden rulon, po czym przewiązał go ciasno za pomocą kawałka materiału znalezionego w kieszeni.

Malfoy wyszedł z pomieszczenia pospiesznie, ale Potter ociągał się chwilę, rozglądając się po skutkach wybuchu czarnej magii. Pamiętał czytany nie tak dawno artykuł i musiał stwierdzić, że w tej chwili wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Niewielkie, dziecięce ciała zostały rozczłonkowane w stawach. Nie było to jednak działanie inwazyjne, nikt ich nie rozerwał ani nie przeciął. Połączenia kości wyglądały na… rozpuszczone. Miękka tkanka skórna zasklepiła się w miejscach urazów. Harry zauważył, że fragmenty błyszczały kredową bielą, a po szybkim sprawdzeniu okazały się także zimne i twarde. Sprawiały wrażenie części porcelanowej lalki, ale naturalnych niedoskonałości nie dało się w żaden sposób podrobić. To kiedyś byli ludzie.

Powstrzymując mdłości, przełożył rulon do drugiej ręki i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ze zdziwieniem uświadamiając sobie, że wewnątrz kościoła pachniało mydłem. Nie mógł jednak sprawdzić, czy Malfoy podziela jego opinię, bo ten stał już kilka metrów dalej, wyraźnie czekając, aż będą mogli stąd uciec. Stał po drugiej stronie polany i Harry zgadzał się z jego decyzją. Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru wracać tą samą drogą.

* * *

– Skąd bierzesz mięso? – zapytał Harry kilka godzin później, obserwując, jak Malfoy obraca na prowizorycznym rożnie sporego królika.

– Mówiłem ci… – zaczął Malfoy obojętnym tonem.

– Wiem, wiem – przerwał mu Harry. – Miałem na myśli… naprawdę potrafisz polować? – Odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, ale wziął się w garść i spojrzał prosto na Draco.

– Jak widać, potrafię – stwierdził Malfoy chłodno, obserwując płomienie liżące różową tkankę. – Dlaczego pytasz? – rzucił nieco sztywno.

– Naucz mnie – powiedział szybko Harry i widząc zdzwioną minę Malfoya, dodał: – To znaczy, mięso jest niezbędne. Tak mówiła Hermiona i… i… tak. Mógłbym złapać rybę, ale ostatnią rzekę zostawiliśmy kawałek za sobą, więc…

Ostatnie słowo rozchodziło się echem wśród drzew jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem jedynym dźwiękiem odganiającym absolutną ciszę był trzask ognia. Po gałęziach nad ich głowami przebiegła wiewiórka, zrzucając kilka obeschniętych liści prosto w ognisko, które przyjęło zdobycz z cichym sykiem palonej celulozy. Kilka iskier uniosło się wyżej, oświetlając rudą sierść i czujne spojrzenie małych, czarnych oczu. Stworzenie wgryzło się kilkukrotnie w niewielkiego żołędzia trzymanego w łapkach i zniknęło za pniem rozłożystego dębu.

– W porządku – mruknął w końcu Malfoy, zaklęciem przepoławiając królika wraz z drewnianym kijem, na którym się piekł. Obejrzał mięso od środka i kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową.

Harry obserwował gwiazdy przez niedużą lukę w koronach drzew, gdy nagle nad jego głową znalazł się duży fragment pachnącego, opieczonego mięsa. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Malfoya.

– Mięso jest niezbędne – powiedział blondyn z ponurym uśmiechem. Wrócił na swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie obozowiska i, przeżuwając posiłek, pogrążył się w lekturze.

Grzywka opadła mu na oczy, zauważył Harry z roztargnieniem, gdy ciepła, soczysta tkanka rozpadła się między jego zębami.


	7. Rozdział 6: Przypadki

Przeglądając ostatnio rozdział drugi, odkryłem, że umieściłem tutaj jego złą wersję. Dokonałem zmiany, którą zaznaczyłem przez pogrubienie. Nie jest ona zbyt istotna na obecnym poziomie fabuły, nie robi żadnej różnicy dla czytelnika, większość nawet nie będzie pamiętała, co było tutaj wcześniej. Niemniej jednak wypada o tym wspomnieć i przeprosić. /7

korekta: Nessa

* * *

**Rozdział 6: Przypadki**

— Jak to: zniknęły?! – warknął Malfoy, patrząc na Harry'ego z wściekłością.

— Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Harry równie zaciekle.

— Przecież nie mogły od tak sobie zniknąć! Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – zapytał napastliwie Ślizgon.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? – Jak Merlin świadkiem, Harry ostatnimi siłami kontrolował swój głos. Kolejne wrzaski mogły doprowadzić tylko i wyłącznie do większego napięcia, a sprawa była naprawdę poważna. – Odwróciłem się, sięgnąłem do swojej torby i już nic w niej nie było. Cokolwiek stało się z moimi rzeczami, to samo przydarzyło się i twoim.

Harry nie mógł wyjść z szoku i zdenerwowania, gdy po rzuceniu zaklęć zacierających ślady odkrył zniknięcie praktycznie wszystkich posiadanych przez nich rzeczy. Rulon papierów i niewielki namiot mogący pomieścić trzy osoby wypadły wcześniej z jego przewróconej torby i wyglądało na to, że tylko czysty przypadek ocalił je przed odejściem w nicość. Spośród przedmiotów należących do Draco przetrwały zaledwie: łuk, sztylet i kilka par ubrań schnących na gałęzi po wczorajszej ulewie. Chłopak nie spodziewał się deszczu i zostawił je na zewnątrz, a potem wysuszenie za pomocą zaklęcia nie wchodziło w grę.

— Przynajmniej mamy mapę – zauważył Harry.

Draco robił w tym czasie krótki obchód, na który zdecydowali się z samego rana, stwierdzając zgodnie, że skoro w lesie znajdują się śmierciożercy, nie powinni tak bardzo ryzykować. Gdy po powrocie nie znalazł swojej torby, wpadł w prawdziwy szał.

— No to po prostu zajebiście – wypluł Malfoy, sztyletując go wzrokiem. – Mamy mapę. Świetnie. Możemy teraz spać pod gołym niebem, chociaż temperatura w nocy osiąga minus pięć stopni i nie jesteśmy w stanie rzucić cholernego zaklęcia rozgrzewającego, ale to nic, bo przecież MAMY MAPĘ!

Gałązka pod stopą Harry'ego pękła z trzaskiem.

— Możesz spać ze mną – powiedział neutralnie.

Malfoy posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Dobra, możemy być pewni, że nikt jej nie ukradł. To miejsce było nie do wykrycia dla kogoś, kto nie wiedział, gdzie szukać – stwierdził Malfoy roztrzęsionym, ale skoncentrowanym głosem. – W takim razie co się z nimi stało?

Harry już wcześniej wpadł na pewien pomysł.

— Mówiłeś, że to miejsce słabo toleruje magiczną ingerencję… Mam pewną teorię. Może… może chodzi też o magiczne przedmioty? Kiedyś próbowałem rzucić na tę cholerną mapę – nie, mam na myśli tamtą, którą spaliłeś przedwczoraj – zaklęcie lokalizujące, ale nie zadziałało.

Harry liczył na kolejną reprymendę, dlatego naprawdę się zdziwił, gdy usłyszał z ust Draco wyznanie:

— Taak, ja też. – Malfoy potarł czoło. – Ale skoro tutaj nie działają magiczne przedmioty, to czemu już wcześniej te wszystkie rzeczy nam nie poznikały?

— Ja… tak jakby… Hmm… – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – Widzisz, kiedy rzucałem zaklęcia zacierające ślady, niechcący przejechałem po torbach.

Chwila ciszy, a potem…

— Ty… ty… – Malfoy zapowietrzył się.

— Ale dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest wina rzuconego zaklęcia, bo one nigdy nie wywołują takich efektów – powiedział szybko. – Moim zdaniem to kwestia skumulowania tej formy magii. Wiesz, zaklęcia rozpraszające – mruknął. – Trochę wymknęły się spod kontroli.

Malfoy złapał się za nasadę nosa i odetchnął kilka razy.

— Cóż – powiedział beztrosko. – A więc, tak czy inaczej, to twoja wina.

— Prędzej czy później i tak by się to zdarzyło, a przynajmniej tym razem nie zostaliśmy bez dachu nad głową i mapy – powiedział ostro Harry.

Wiedział, że to bardzo słaba linia obrony, zwłaszcza że ocalenie tych przedmiotów było dziełem przypadku, ale i tak czuł się już wystarczająco winny, nie potrzebował więc dodatkowego narzekania.

Draco westchnął.

— No dobra, naprawdę nie mam już siły się na ciebie wydzierać. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że nie starczy mi na ciebie mojej antypatii, ale jednak – powiedział tonem niemal dramatycznym. – Lepiej już stąd chodźmy, po prostu… Idziemy – rozkazał.

Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Doprowadził Malfoya na skraj wytrzymałości, znacznie dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – zdecydowanie można to nazwać sporym osiągnięciem. Powinien teraz zrobić zdjęcie i umieścić w albumie rodzinnym. „Ja i mój Draco, najlepsza kłótnia świata, październik dwa tysiące jeden". Absolutnie warte zapamiętania. Z tą pomyślą podążył za Ślizgonem.

Draco wzdychał jeszcze od czasu do czasu i mamrotał z rezygnacją frazy w stylu: „ważne dokumenty", „minister magii" czy „kompletnie bezużyteczne". Harry przejmował się natomiast nie tyle samym zagubieniem przedmiotów, co raczej utratą pewnej wartości sentymentalnej. To, co tam przechowywał, dostał od Rona i Hermiony albo zdobył na zakupach z Gryfonką. Przepadek wszystkiego, co łączyło go ze światem zewnętrznym, bolał i w tym momencie nie tylko czuł się bardzo samotny, ale nie mógł się również pozbyć rosnącego w nim poczucia zdrady przyjaźni. Już wcześniej wobec całej tej rzeczywistości lasu poprzednie życie nabrało znamion surrealizmu – a znajdowali się w puszczy zaledwie od trzech tygodni. Być może jego stosunki z Malfoyem – szczególnie po wczorajszym wstrząsie i nowych odkryciach – uległy znacznej poprawie, ale i tak nie mógł liczyć na rozluźniającą rozmowę, dzięki której przestałoby go prześladować to dziwne wrażenie, że jest pionkiem w jakiejś chorej grze.

Harry westchnął cicho. Powtórzone już chyba z tysiąc razy „Im szybciej odnajdziesz Biały Ogień, tym prędzej do nich wrócisz" praktycznie zupełnie straciło jakąkolwiek wartość.

* * *

— O czym piszesz? – wypalił Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, gdy podniósł wzrok znad mapy.

Malfoy wzdrygnął się i gwałtownym ruchem złożył pergamin na pół.

— Pamiętnik – powiedział obojętnym tonem, wkładając zwinięty byle jak arkusz do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

— Pamiętnik? – parsknął Harry, dziwiąc się, że Draco mu odpowiedział. – Nie jesteś za stary na takie rzeczy?

— Mogę napisać całą książkę o tym, na co ty już jesteś za stary, a co tak namiętnie kultywujesz dniami i nocami – stwierdził Ślizgon tonem podszytym ironią. – Hmm, zastanówmy się. Brudzenie całej twarzy przy jedzeniu? Chyba tak. Problem z wyszorowaniem skarpetek…

— Dobra, dobra, łapię – przerwał mu Potter, wywracając oczami. – Kto by pomyślał, że tak dokładnie mnie obserwujesz, Malfoy? – sarknął.

— Po prostu jestem spostrzegawczy – odpowiedział tamten. – Nawiasem mówiąc, powinniśmy poszukać gdzieś jakiegoś strumienia. Kończą nam się zapasy wody. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na wiszące niedaleko na gałęzi bukłaki ze skóry niedźwiedzia.

Harry pochylił się ponownie nad kawałkiem papieru przyciśniętym do ziemi czterema niewielkimi kamieniami, szukając czegoś, co zwróci jego uwagę. Analizował znalezisko centymetr po centymetrze, śledząc kręte ścieżki atramentu i próbując odczytać z nich jakąkolwiek informację. Bezskutecznie.

— Skoro to mapa – powiedział Malfoy, unicestwiając zniszczoną sznurówkę i przewiązując but kolejną – to może zacznij od ogółu, a dopiero potem przejdziesz w szczegół?

— Próbowałem – rzucił Harry z irytacją. – Ale to nic nie daje. Coś jest nie tak z tą mapą. Nie posiada żadnych specjalnych markerów, o których kiedykolwiek czytałem.

Podczas szkolenia aurorskiego odkrył w sobie wyjątkowy talent szpiegowski, co pozwalało mu świetnie spisywać się na zajęciach z Zaawansowanej Deszyfracji. Temat ten tak bardzo go pochłonął, że niemal bez przerwy wyszukiwał kolejne woluminy dotyczące ukrywania informacji na kartkach papieru – po raz pierwszy w życiu zdecydował się nawet na wykorzystanie nazwiska do zdobycia nowych ksiąg, rozsianych po bibliotekach w całym kraju. Mógł więc bez ogródek stwierdzić, że należy do najlepszych w tej dziedzinie – tym bardziej gorzko smakowała więc porażka uskuteczniająca się na jego oczach.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział – Harry nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, iż uważał go za lepiej obeznanego w temacie, czy też w związku z tym, że po prostu nie chciał wszczynać kolejnej bezsensownej kłótni.

— Ale nie jest to z pewnością żadna podróbka – dodał Harry z przekonaniem. – Widzisz te załamania linii w tych miejscach? – Palcem wskazującym wskazał odpowiednie obszary. – Fałszywki charakteryzują się większą bezmyślnością przy tworzeniu. Gdy ludzie tworzą mapy z wyobraźni, unikają gwałtownych załamań, przeważają płaskie fale o niezbyt skomplikowanych zakrętach. Ale nie o to chodzi – główną cechą falsyfikatów jest ich powtarzalność.

— Skąd wiesz, że tak po prostu nie stworzyła tego natura? – dopytywał się Malfoy, siadając obok niego.

— Po przejrzeniu pewnej ilości schematów to się po prostu wie. Wbrew pozorom, kartografia rządzi się pewnymi stałymi prawami i ich uniknięcie jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Tylko ktoś wyjątkowo dobrze znający się na swojej robocie mógłby stworzyć podróbkę do złudzenia przypominającą istniejący obiekt – szepnął – ale to nie miałoby już wtedy najmniejszego sensu. Gdyby ktoś chciał nas wykończyć, zbyt wiele rzeczy pozostawiłby przypadkowi. Dlaczego akurat do mapy przyłożył tyle wysiłku, skoro istniała masa rzeczy, które z większym prawdopodobieństwem poszłyby nie tak? – Spojrzał Malfoyowi prosto w oczy.

— Bo należy przyjąć, że zasadzka została przygotowana na nas. – Draco wytrzymał jego wzrok.

Podejrzany trzask zwrócił ich uwagę. Poderwali głowy gwałtownym ruchem z oddechami zamarłymi w piersi. Dwa metry błyskawicznie przetoczył się po trawie, złapał łuk i jedną strzałę z kołczanu, po czym wyprostował się z wdziękiem. Pochylił się lekko i zamarł w bezruchu; napiął mięśnie na całym ciele, po czym wypuścił strzałę, a ta pomknęła prosto w głowę zwierzęcia. Niewielkie ciało pokryte futrem w kolorze kawy zwaliło się na ziemię z głuchym łomotem. Wszystko to trwało maksymalnie trzy sekundy.

Harry gapił się bez najmniejszego ruchu w miejsce, w którym upadło martwe zwierzę. Kątem oka zarejestrował, jak Malfoy zmierza w kierunku swojej zdobyczy z grubym sznurem w kolorze słomy owiniętym wokół prawego nadgarstka. Przyklęknął i przez kilka minut wykonywał skomplikowane ruchy, a potem wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą skrępowaną sarnę. Zostawił ją niedaleko pakunków u odwrócił w kierunku Harry'ego, dysząc ciężko.

— Wcześniej nie udało mi się upolować tak wielkiego zwierzęcia – przyznał, ocierając pot z czoła.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i ruchem głowy wskazał łuk.

— Wolałbym, żebyś nie trzymał tego pod głową w nocy. Podobno kręcę się w czasie snu.

Malfoy wykrzywił wargi kpiąco.

— Raczej nie musisz się o to martwić. Łomot twoich stóp jest równie subtelny, co wór żelaza spadający z pięciu metrów. Raczej nie da się go pomylić z niczym innym.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy teraz czuję się lepiej.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę coś na to poradzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, pilnując jednak, by Malfoy tego nie zauważył. Ruchem różdżki zepchnął kamienie z papierowego arkusza i zwinął go w ciasny rulon.

Pół godziny później staczali się po ostrym zboczu, obijając się o niewielkie kamienie i zeschnięte gałęzie. Podłoże wyścielane listowiem tylko w niewielkim stopniu łagodziło ich urazy.

Gdy zatrzymali się już na równym terenie, Harry miał w ustach pełno ziemi i kawałków drewna. Miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Malfoy go uprzedził.

— Mogłeś mnie złapać. – Jego głos był pełen urazy.

— Malfoy… – Harry miał ochotę westchnąć głęboko, ale obawiał się napadu kaszlu. – Za chwilę cię uderzę. Po pierwsze, znajdowałeś się za mną. Po drugie, to ty na mnie wlazłeś.

Draco podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął rozplątywać skłębione kosmyki.

— A niby skąd miałem wiedzieć o tym stoku?

— Trzeba było patrzeć pod nogi. – Harry wstał z ziemi i spojrzał na Malfoya, po czym zaczął się śmiać.

Draco posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Coś zabawnego? – warknął, marszcząc czoło gniewnie.

— Wpadłeś w jakieś bajoro czy coś?

Malfoy zrobił pełną zdziwienia minę i przejechał ręką po twarzy. Gdy już spojrzał na swoją, w tej chwili brunatnozieloną, dłoń, nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Przybliżył kończynę do nosa i powąchał ją. Po chwili wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zwymiotować.

— Och, nie… – jęknął. – Nie, nie, nie.

Harry przestał się śmiać.

— Coś nie tak?

— To… To są odchody sklątek tylnowybuchowych. Będę śmierdział przez tydzień.

To było wszystko, czego potrzebował Harry, by powrócić do poprzedniego zajęcia z dziesięciokrotnie większą pasją. Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy jego przepona zaczęła pulsować boleśnie. Zerknął z ukosa na Malfoya, który nadal gapił się z przerażeniem na dłoń.

— Chodź, tam dalej jest woda. – Jego głos drżał od ledwo powstrzymywanego rozbawienia.

— Nie potrzebuję wody. Potrzebuję nory, by móc się w niej ukryć na jakiś czas.

— Jesteś w lesie – przypomniał mu Harry. – Nikt cię tu nie zobaczy. A jeśli będzie potrzeba, to i nora się znajdzie.

Malfoy nadal wyglądał na wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwego, ale podniósł się posłusznie, wycierając wcześniej dłoń o trawę.

— Gdzie jest sarna? – zapytał.

Harry rozejrzał się po okolicy i jego wzrok spoczął na wzniesieniu.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ – powiedział po wyciągnięciu różdżki. Bezwładne cielsko uniosło się posłusznie i pofrunęło w jego kierunku. Harry schował różdżkę do kieszeni.

Malfoy zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego w osłupieniu.

— Bezróżdżkowa?! – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Co? Och, to… – Harry zmieszał się i rzucił okiem na sarnę, która nadal utrzymywała się na wysokości jednego metra nad ziemią. – Um… tak? To znaczy… Nie umiem rzucać zaklęć bez różdżki, ale…

— To jest… – Malfoy zamknął usta, potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej.

Rozliczne strumienie przecinające powierzchnię puszczy Cairngorms cechowały się krystaliczną czystością. Rwący potok, przy którym się zatrzymali, sięgał na głębokość trzydziestu centymetrów i stanowił źródło wody dla wszystkich okolicznych zwierząt, które uciekły w popłochu, zaalarmowane nieznanym zapachem. Lśniące szarobłękitne ryby płynęły niesione prądem, wymijając skaczące pomiędzy brzegami ropuchy.

Malfoy przyklęknął, zaczerpnął powietrza i zanurzył głowę pod wodą. Harry nabrał chłodnego, przezroczystego płynu do złożonych dłoni i wypił łapczywie, rejestrując przyjemne orzeźwienie. Kilka kropel spłynęło wąskim szlakiem wzdłuż szyi pod jego koszulkę. Zrzucił z ramienia torbę i idąc za przykładem Malfoya, zacisnął oczy ukrył twarz w strumieniu.

Uczcie było cudowne; czuł, jak zmęczenie opuszcza go, ustępując miejsca nowym pokładom energii. Potrząsnął głową – ciecz zawirowała wokół niego, prześlizgnęła się między kosmykami włosów, chłonąc ciepło słońca.

Po zdecydowanie za krótkiej chwili wynurzył się i z cichym „brrr" rozchlapał wodę na boki. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Malfoy przymyka oczy i kieruje twarz w górę. W południowym świetle krople spływające po jego policzkach lśniły jak diamenty.

— Możemy się tutaj zatrzymać – powiedział Malfoy, rozglądając się. – Jesteśmy całkiem nieźle osłonięci, zresztą przemieściliśmy obóz tylko ze względu na wodę.

Kiedy Draco poszedł zebrać drewno na ognisko, Harry ułożył kamienny krąg, rzucił kilka zaklęć i rozbił namiot. Siedział przez chwilę na piętach, oceniając rozmiary wnętrza i rozmyślając nad tym, do czego miało dojść dzisiejszej nocy.

Harry miał wielką ochotę w dalszym ciągu zrzucać odpowiedzialność za swoje zachowanie na ubiegłe lata, pełne nienawiści i wzajemnych wyzwisk. Ocenianie młodego Malfoya miarą seniora czy też miarą działalności śmierciożerców było niezwykle wygodne. Jednak od dnia wczorajszego iluzja zaczęła chwiać się u samych podstaw i groziła rychłym rozsypaniem. A wtedy pozostaną mu już tylko rozpacz i paląca zemsta.

Draco nie był swoim ojcem, nie był typem okrutnego mordercy bez skrawka sumienia, nie był obrzydliwym łajdakiem zasługującym na coś dziesięć razy gorszego niż śmierć. Draco uratował mu kiedyś życie – tam, w dworze Malfoyów nie wydał go na pastwę śmierciożerców, nie zdradził jego tożsamości. Draco nie potrafił zabić Dumbledore'a na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Harry widział, jak jego różdżka opada w zrezygnowaniu. Draco był wtedy zaledwie źle wychowanym, przerażonym chłopcem, przed którym postawiono zadanie ponad jego siły.

Harry wiedział o tym wszystkim i dlatego nie winił go, nie naprawdę. Ale patrzenie na jego zadowoloną z siebie twarz, która tak bardzo przypominała triumfującą minę Lucjusza…

_Zniszczył pan moje życie, panie Potter. Teraz ja zniszczę pańskie._

Harry wstał i odwrócił się w tym samym momencie, w którym Malfoy wyłonił się zza linii drzew, niosąc naręcze patyków o różnej grubości.

Malfoy bez słowa przygotował ognisko, a Harry założył resztę zaklęć kamuflujących. Gdy Draco zajął się sarną, Harry wszedł na drzewo i odkrył obecność gończych pnączy owiniętych wokół gałęzi. Były bardzo sztywne i wytrzymałe, a jednocześnie dość giętkie, dlatego świetnie nadawały się jako materiał na miski czy dachy szałasów. Nie myśląc wiele o tym, co robi, Potter przeciął kilka łodyg i pociągnął, a następnie zaczął machinalnie wyplatać nieduży koszyk, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach.

Malfoy wziął różdżkę i, mrucząc zaklęcie, przesunął nią wzdłuż szyi zwierzęcia, a głowa rozwiała się w powietrzu. Złapał za nóż myśliwski leżący nieco dalej, naciął skórę w kilku miejscach, począwszy od odsłoniętej kości kręgosłupa, po czym wprawnym ruchem kciuka i ostrza zaczął odzierać sarnę ze skóry kilkunastocentymetrowymi płatami.

Malfoy przygryzł wargę z najwyższym skupieniu; na jego czole pojawiła się jedna kropla potu, która spłynęła wzdłuż policzka i zniknęła za kością żuchwy. Chwilę później na to samo miejsce spadła czerwona kropla krwi. Malfoy skrzywił się lekko, przymknął jedno oko i starł ją niecierpliwym gestem, a następnie powrócił do czynności.

Ręka Malfoya zniknęła we wnętrzu ciała samicy, a po chwili pojawiła się ponownie, zabarwiona ciemną czerwienią. Skąpym ruchem nadgarstka pozbył się namiaru płynu; jego dłoń najpierw opadła, a po chwili uniosła się gwałtownie. Pełne doświadczenia nacięcie na tułowiu otworzyło dostęp do organów. Malfoy oblizał wargi; poczynając od lewego kącika ust, przesuwał językiem po górnej połowie, a potem przełknął ciężko ślinę. Chwilę później pozbył się niepotrzebnych części i przystąpił do porcjowania.

Znikąd w jego rękach pojawiły się długie, proste, ostro zakończone kije, na które nadziewał po kolei na oko dwukilogramowe fragmenty tkanki mięśniowej. Po przygotowaniu w ten sposób dwóch porcji, odwiesił je na gałęziach. Resztę zaś ułożył na płatach skóry i zostawił w tym miejscu. Wilgoć na czubku nosa Malfoya odbijała promienie słoneczne, rozświetlając w ten sposób środek jego twarzy.

Malfoy wyjął z kieszeni granatowy woreczek, rozwiązał rzemień i wysypał jego zawartość na powierzchnię najmniejszego fragmentu pozostałego ze skóry sarny. Wyjął ze swojej torby buteleczkę z wodą, nalał odrobinę i zaczął mieszać powstałą w ten sposób miksturę. Po minucie zebrał odrobinę mazi i powolnym, dokładnym ruchem rozprowadził mieszankę po powierzchni każdego kawałka mięsa z osobna. Na koniec obsypał je małymi suszonymi liśćmi, owinął starannie w skórę i obwiązał pakunek rzemieniami. Splótł ze sobą kilka gończych pnączy i zrobił z nich wygodną zawieszkę do przełożenia przez ramię.

Malfoy podniósł lekko głowę, zakaszlał i zerknął z ukosa na Harry'ego, który odwrócił wzrok. Pociągnął nosem, otarł go skrawkiem rękawa i wybrał dwie gałęzie w kształcie litery Y. Wcisnął je w ziemię po przeciwnych stronach ogniska, rzucił zaklęcie wygładzające oraz nadające poślizg, po czym umieścił jeden z nadzianych na kij kawałków mięsa nad ogniem. Ostatni czar wprawił go w powolny obrót.

Malfoy rzucił ostatni raz okiem na wykonaną pracę i wyciągnął ze swojej torby pergamin, pióro i kałamarz. Po chwili jedynymi dźwiękami przecinającymi ciszę były skrobanie pióra po papierze i ciche trzaski ognia.

Półtorej godziny później Malfoy westchnął, odłożył przybory na bok i oderwał kawałek pieczonego udźca.

— Gotowe – mruknął na tyle głośno, by Harry go usłyszał.

Harry zszedł z drzewa i podszedł do Malfoya, który w tym czasie zdjął mięso z ognia i przepołowił je, podając jeden koniec Potterowi. Malfoy oblizał palce, złapał różdżkę i krótkim machnięciem spowodował, że kilka niewielkich krążków wytoczyło się za krąg ognia. Harry bez słowa rzucił na ziemię swój skończony koszyk. Nagły dźwięk przestraszył Malfoya, który wyprostował plecy i spojrzał na zielony przedmiot przed sobą.

— Niezła robota – skwitował, wrzucając bulwy nieznanej rośliny do środka. Nie wiedzieli, jak się nazywa, ale smakowała nieźle i napełniała żołądki, a to było najważniejsze.

Harry usiadł tak, by mieć w zasięgu swój koszyk i móc widzieć Malfoya z ukosa. Złapał jeden z leżących tam kijów i nabił na niego gorący korzeń. Umiejscowił go między udami (prawą rękę nadal miał zajętą), zdjął spaloną skórkę i odgryzł kawałek.

— Można byłoby je przyprawić – stwierdził po przełknięciu kęsa sarniny.

Malfoy zamrugał.

— To dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytał. – Mi pasuje tak, jak jest.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, w duchu stwierdzając, że nie chciał rozpoczynać kolejnej kłótni o bzdet. Tak właściwie nie miało to większego znaczenia, zwierzęta w lesie stanowiły naprawdę pożywne i smaczne źródło pokarmu same w sobie.

Zupełnie nagle Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że błędnie oceniał Malfoya. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że jest on fanem pustej elegancji i pretensjonalności w każdej czynności. Teraz natomiast dała o sobie znać zupełnie inna, praktyczna strona jego charakteru. Wygodne mugolskie ubrania z elastycznego materiału, prosty namiot bez udogodnień, ostry nóż, łuk, paczka zapałek oraz różdżka – to było właściwie wszystko, z czym przybył na wyprawę. Oprócz pióra i pergaminów, jedynego osobistego akcentu, nie posiadał żadnego zbędnego balastu, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, któremu Hermiona zapakowała niezliczone ilości przedmiotów. Harry przez jedną krótką chwilę pozwalał sobie czuć się jak dziecko, gdy zaraz potem uświadomił sobie, co takiego nie pasowało mu w Malfoyu przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Malfoy ściął włosy. Na krótko.

Szok spowodowany tym odkryciem spowodował, że zawartość jamy ustnej Harry'ego wypadła na koszulkę. Malfoy spojrzał na niego obojętnie.

— Czyżbyś w końcu odkrył w sobie swoje małe wewnętrzne dziecko autystyczne?

— Gdzie są twoje włosy?

Malfoy patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

— Zgubiłem.

Harry zamknął usta i posłał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem: „Jesteś zabawny jak stanie w kolejce na stołówce w Akademii Aurorów".

— Ha, ha. Dlaczego je obciąłeś?

— A dlaczego nie? To chyba moje włosy, więc nie powinno cię to interesować.

Tak, Malfoy był zdecydowanie bardziej praktyczny niż Harry kiedykolwiek przypuszczał.

Gdy światło słoneczne przestało razić w oczy, a cienie drzew wydłużyły się, Harry zgasił ognisko i przygotował wnętrze namiotu, zaś Malfoy poszedł umyć się w strumieniu. Harry ukrył się za namiotem, w oczekiwaniu przerzucając różdżkę z ręki do ręki. Piętnaście minut później poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie na ramieniu.

— Śpisz?

— Nie, zamyśliłem się. – Harry potrząsnął głową.

— W każdym razie możesz już iść. Wolne.

Gdy już wrócił z szorowania, zapadł zmrok. Wcześniej nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi, ale od zachodu słońca do nocy mijało maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut i niedługo później robiło się przeraźliwie zimno. Malfoy wcisnął się w lewy kąt namiotu i owinął zatrzymującym ciepło śpiworem; jego ubrania leżące przy wejściu stanowiły jedno wielkie kłębowisko materiału. Spojrzenie miał utkwione w przestrzeni nad nimi.

Harry wszedł do środka, zrzucił ubrania i położył je po drugiej stronie, podobnie jak Malfoy nie kłopocząc się składaniem. Będąc już tylko w samych bokserkach i podkoszulku, pochylił się i pociągnął za suwak. Przekręcił się lekko, by poprawić śpiwór, zauważając przy tym, jak Malfoy odwraca wzrok.

Gdy już ułożył się wygodnie w puszystym materiale, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie dostanie przypadkiem za chwilę ataku serca. Mimo że obaj zajęli jak najdalsze pozycje, dzieło ich od siebie nie więcej niż trzydzieści centymetrów. Harry doskonale słyszał płytki oddech Malfoya i szelest materiału, gdy próbował się przesunąć jeszcze odrobinę w bok – a Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry doskonale słyszy.

Zapowiadała się długa noc.

* * *

W śnie Harry trzymał przed sobą mapę, ale ta bez przerwy uciekała mu, wyślizgiwała się z rąk i składała pod wpływem silnego wiatru. Jej zawartość znikała i pojawiała się od czasu do czasu, jakby ktoś gasił i zapalał świecę stojącą obok niego. Raz robiła się niezwykle twarda, ciężka i niewygodna, by zaraz potem niemal rozsypać się w proch.

Znaki na jej powierzchni falowały i przemieszczały się, z rzadka przyjmując kształt potwora pokrytego łuskami i ociekającego śluzem, innym razem Hermiony, Lucjusza lub Ginny. Ukazały mu się dormitorium chłopców w Hogwarcie i niewielki pokój na Privet Drive. Obraz przesuwał się i Harry zauważył przemieszczający się kształt za oknem jego sypialni. Zbliżył się do mapy, chcąc ujrzeć, co takiego tam się ukrywa…

…i nagle poczuł się niezwykle mały, a przedmioty wokół niego stały się ogromne i zrozumiał, że znajduje się teraz na powierzchni mapy. Czarne jak bezdenna studnia symbole skakały wokół niego, wiły się niczym węże, a zaraz potem rozpierzchły na boki, ukazując długą pustą niekończącą się ścieżkę.

Harry podążył tą drogą, nie oglądając się za siebie, chcąc sprawdzić, co się tam ukrywa, czym był ten kształt. Miał mnóstwo pytań: kim jesteś? czego chcesz? co mam robić?...

* * *

Harry wciągnął powietrze z sykiem i poderwał głowę, gdy z płytkiego snu wyrwał go podejrzany trzask, który rozległ się kilka metrów dalej. Złapał za różdżkę i, starając się nie sprowokować najmniejszego hałasu, powolutku rozsunął zamek błyskawiczny namiotu. Lodowate powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, momentalnie wywołując gęsią skórkę i drgawki.

Harry podparł się na dłoniach i wysunął ze śpiwora, a następnie na czubkach palców wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz. Usłyszał, jak Malfoy przekręca się na swoim posłaniu, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Przeszedł kilka metrów w pochyleniu i z różdżką wyciągniętą w obronnym geście, ale nagle zatrzymał się, otworzył lekko usta, przechylił głowę i zmarszczył czoło.

W świetle księżyca doskonale widać było parę czarnych wyłupiastych oczu bez wyrazu, obserwujących go czujnie.

Słysząc kroki za sobą, odwrócił błyskawicznie głowę. Malfoy stanął przed nim, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczami, co nadawało mu bardzo chłopięcy wygląd.

— Przeziębisz się… – W tym momencie Harry zauważył, że Malfoy trzyma w rękach jego własną zieloną kurtkę, samemu jednocześnie paradując w koszulce i bokserkach.

Harry stał się nagle doskonale świadom panującego chłodu, jego własnego przepoconego podkoszulka przyklejającego się do wyziębionej skóry, a także napięcia, które wyrosło znikąd między nimi.

Malfoy nie poruszał się, a jego oddech był wyjątkowo płytki, jakby starał się wniknąć w ciszę i ciemność bezgwiezdnej nocy. Przycisnął kurtkę Harry'ego do brzucha obydwoma rękoma, lecz jego sparaliżowane dłonie nie zaciskały się na niej w najmniejszym stopniu. Lekka księżycowa poświata oświetlała platynową czuprynę i dosyć bladą skórę, sprawiając, że Malfoy niemal świecił w ciemnościach. Na odsłoniętych barkach widniało kilka niewielkich blizn, które ginęły gdzieś na piersi pod bezrękawnikiem w kolorze zgniłej zieleni.

Ręka Harry'ego tkwiła zamarła gdzieś z boku, jedna z nóg zakopała się w ściółce leśnej. Harry poczuł wilgoć i lekkie łaskotanie.

Nagle coś zwróciło jego uwagę.

— Chodzi po tobie pająk – zauważył lekko zduszonym głosem, pragnąc, by zniknęło to okropne uczucie, jakby ktoś zamienił jego rękę i brzuch w kawałki marmuru.

— W lochach jest dużo pająków – stwierdził Malfoy bez zastanowienia. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, ale tylko odrobinę, tak że mogło to być jedynie złudzenie optyczne.

Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od małej czarnej kropki spacerującej się po obojczyku, ale nagle chmury przesłoniły bladą łunę. Pająk zniknął.

Malfoy odchrząknął i prawie rzucił Harry'emu jego kurtkę, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł prosto do namiotu.

Harry spojrzał ostatni raz na miejsce, gdzie wcześniej wpatrywało się w niego zwierzę, lecz niczego tam nie dostrzegł. Otaczała go bezkresna czerń.

* * *

Obudziło go silne szarpanie.

Harry otworzył oczy, próbując odgonić zalewającą go senność. Zauważył Malfoya stojącego nad nimi z paniką wypisaną na twarzy.

Malfoy szarpał jednak Harry'ego dalej i wtedy Harry zauważył, że chłopak stara się coś powiedzieć. Nie docierało do niego jednak ani jedno słowo; w uchu dźwięczało mu bez przerwy dziwne syczenie.

— …aj, kretynie!

Co? Harry skrzywił się okropnie i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej, łapiąc się za głowę. Wszystko go bolało, czuł się wymiętoszony i zmęczony.

Wtedy Malfoy zrobił coś dziwnego. Warknąwszy, złapał Harry'ego za kark i popchnął go do przodu, tak że głowa Harry'ego wylądowała poza namiotem. Harry już chciał na niego krzyknąć, by się opanował, kiedy jego uwagę przykuło jasne światło gdzieś po prawej.

Pomarańczowa ściana w odległości jakichś pięćdziesięciu metrów zbliżała się w ich kierunku nieprzerwanie i miarowo.

Szatańska Pożoga.


End file.
